Wächter, Hexen und Schwerter
by whitelightner78
Summary: Basiert auf der Geschichte Piper und die Tafelrunde. Mit Chris, seiner Familie und seinem neuen Schützling Melanie Maine
1. Inhaltsverzeichnis

**Disclaimer:** Charmed und seine Figuren gehören nicht mir. Mir gehört nur das, was ich erfunden habe.

* * *

Nach dem sich diese Geschichte etwas anders entwickelt hat als ich dachte, ist nun auch wieder mal eine neue Inhaltsangabe fällig. Vielen Dank für den Hinweis Misato-6. 

Viele Grüße  
Whitelightner78

_Ps.:_ Und da die Geschichte nun beendet ist, hier für euch die fünfte Version der Inhaltsangabe (Stand: 08.04.2007).

**

* * *

**

**Wächter, Hexen und Schwerter**

_Inhalt:_

**Inhaltsangabe**

**Kapitel 1:**Die Lady vom See

**Kapitel 2:**Chris neuer Schützling

**Kapitel 3:**Der Schwarze Ritter

**Kapitel 4:**Das magische Schwert

**Kapitel 5:**Melanies Ankunft

**Kapitel 6:**König Artus gesucht!

**Kapitel 7:**Unerwarteter Besuch

**Kapitel 8:**Die neue Königin

**Kapitel 9:**Future Consequences? - Nicht mit mir,Chris! – Teil1

**Kapitel 10:**Lehrer und Schülerin

**Kapitel 11: **Future Consequences? - Nicht mit mir,Chris! – Teil2

**Kapitel 12**Piper und Mordaunt

**Kapitel 13: **Wer war König Artus? – Teil 1

**Kapitel 14:**Schwestern Suche

**Kapitel 15:**Wer war König Artus? – Teil 2

**Kapitel 16:**Die Macht der Wünsche

**Kapitel 17:**Pipers Tafelrunde

**Kapitel 18:**„Die ArtussageTeil1"

**Kapitel 18:**„Die ArtussageTeil2"

**Kapitel 20:**Schwestern gefunden!

**Kapitel 21:**Die Verbindung

**Kapitel 22:**Artus und Lancelot

**Kapitel 23:**Was die Zukunft bringt?

**Nachwort**


	2. Die Lady vom See

**Disclaimer: siehe Inhaltsverzeichnis**

**Kapitel 1 – Die Lady vom See**

Piper stellte den Werkzeugkasten auf dem Boden ab. Das sah nicht gut aus. In der Dusche stand das Wasser, eine üble, graubraune Brühe bereits drei Zentimeter hoch. Das kam davon, wenn drei langhaarige Schwestern unter einem Dach lebten. So etwas überstand kein Abfluss allzu lange, es sei denn, er wurde regelmäßig gereinigt. Allerdings war durch die dramatischen Ereignisse der letzten Wochen keine von ihnen zu mehr als einem oberflächlichen Hausputz gekommen. In Anbetracht ihres unterentwickelten Talentes im Umgang mit Werkzeugen sah Piper nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder sie leisteten sich einen teueren Handwerker, was sie nicht konnten, oder sie setzten ihre Zauberkräfte ein, was sie indes nur in Ausnahmefällen durften. Auf einmal war ihr klar, warum Richard kein Problem damit hatte, seine Kräfte für solchen Kleinkram einzusetzen. Die schnelle Lösung eines lästigen Alltagsproblems war einfach zu verlockend. „Also dann … Magie", murmelte Piper ergeben. Dann streckte sie die Hände über der Dusche aus und versuchte sich an einen brauchbaren Zauberspruch zu erinnern. Doch noch bevor sie ihn gefunden hatte, geschah etwas zutiefst Verstörendes. Aus der Brühe formte sich der Oberkörper einer Frau. Sie schien aus dem Wasser zu steigen wie ein Sumpfgeist. Ihre gesamte Gestalt schien flüssig zu sein, trotzdem waren ihre zarten Gesichtszüge und ihr langes, lockiges Haar gut zu erkennen. Ihr Mund formte Worte, die gegen alle geltenden Naturgesetze klar und deutlich zu verstehen waren. „Hilf mir. Du bist meine einzige Hoffnung." Donnerwetter, ein Wassergeist, der aus dem Brackwasser in ihrer Dusche kam. Piper war überzeugt, nun endgültig alles gesehen zu haben, was das Universum zu bieten hatte.


	3. Chris neuer Schützling

Disclaimer: Jeden gehört das was er erfunden hat, so auch hier. Alles nur zum Spass und zur Unterhalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit

**Hi "disturbed paranoid angel"!  
Vielen Dank für dein Review. Das Erste, das ich für eine meiner drei Geschichten bekommen habe. :-) Freut mich riesig, das dir der Anfang gefallen hat. Das nächste Kapitel wird dir mit Sicherheit noch viel besser gefallen, denn nun kommt Chris ins Spiel. Natürlich auch tausend Dank an alle stillen Leser**

**Viele Grüsse**

**Whitelightner78 **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 2 – Chris neuer Schützling**

Leo traute Chris nicht. Egal wie oft er auch immer darüber nach dachte. Sicherlich hatte der junge Wächter des Lichtes auch viel Gutes für seine Familie getan. Dennoch war es in Leos Augen ein riesiges Problem, das er einfach immer mit der Ausrede kam, nichts sagen zu können, weil die Zukunft nicht unnötig verändert werden sollte. Er war dem jungen Mann in der letzten Zeit ständig gefolgt um herauszufinden, was dieser verbarg. Doch er kam einfach nicht weiter. Es war fast so, als ob Chris ahnte, dass Leo ihm auf den Fersen war und deshalb entsprechend handelte. Leo wollte mal wieder etwas Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen, gleichzeitig aber verhindern, dass der junge Wächter etwas unternahm, ohne das er es mitbekam. Er beschloss, ihm den schwierigsten Schützling zu zuteilen, den er kannte. Leo beamte sich nach oben und klärte die Sache mit den anderen Ältesten ab. Danach kontaktierte er Melanie und beamte sich ins P3, wo er Chris anzutreffen hoffte. „Hallo Chris. " Leo hatte Recht, Chris war tatsächlich im P3. Was er dort tat, überraschte ihn allerdings. Der junge Wächter putzte gerade den Boden des Club. Wie Leo erkannte standen dort auch noch anderen Reinigungsutensilien herum. „Was machst du den hier." „Wie sieht es aus, Leo?" „So war das nicht gemeint", sagte Leo. „Ich wollte nur wissen warum?" „Warum nicht? Nein, ich habe mit Piper geredet, sie hat im Moment wenig Zeit und die Putzfrau ist krank geworden. Piper lässt mich hier umsonst wohnen. Daher bot ich ihr an, mich um alles zu kümmern. Sie war einverstanden." Leo war ziemlich verwundert, den jungen Mann mit den Putzutensilien arbeiten zu sehen. Niemals hätte er gedacht, das jemals zu erleben. Das irrtierende daran war, das Chris so sicher damit umging, als ob er es bereits viele hundert Male gemacht hätte. Während Leo nachgedachte, hatte Chris sich mit dem Putzeimer daran gemacht, die Treppen zu putzen. Als dieser so auf der Treppe kniete und nur von hinten zu sehen war, fiel ihm ein, wie oft er Piper das hatte tun sehen. Chris war eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht gefallen und er warf sie mit einer Handbewegung nach hinten. Wieder kam ihm Piper in Erinnerung, die dunklen Haare, die Art eine Haarsträhne nach hinten zu werfen. Sein Verhalten in dieser Situation war Piper nicht unähnlich. Chris war mit dem Putzen fertigen und kam auf Leo zu. „Wie komme ich eigentlich zu der Ehre deines Besuches, Leo?" wollte er wissen. „Ich habe da einen Schützling, um den du dich kümmern sollst.", sagt er direkt heraus. „Wie bitte? Was soll das Leo?" fragte Chris ärgerlich, während er die Putzsachen wieder an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz stellte. „Das hatten wir doch schon mal geklärt." Chris hatte Recht und Leo erinnerte sich noch daran, als ob es gestern gewesen war. Es war die Zeit gewesen, wo Wyatt den Drachen aus dem Fernsehen gezaubert und damit die Cleaner auf den Plan gerufen hatte. Als erstes fiel ihm ein, wie er beschlossen hatte, Chris einen Schützling zu zuteilen, um ihn so von den Schwestern abzubringen. Die Szene damals war der heutigen gar nicht so unähnlich gewesen. Er hatte sich ins P3 gebeamt um mit Chris über seinen neuen Auftrag zu reden. Die Diskussion hatte nicht gerade positiv begonnen. „Kommt nicht infrage", bellte Chris. „Ich habe keine Zeit, mich um eine andere Schutzbefohlene zu kümmern!" Er saß mit Leo an der Bar des P3. Der Club hatte heute Ruhetag, deshalb war genügend Zeit für ein Gespräch unter Männern. „Warum nicht?", fragte Leo geradeheraus. „Weil … weil es nicht geht", verteidigte sich Chris schwach." Wieso soll ich mich überhaupt um eine andere Hexe kümmern?" „Ich will sehen, was du kannst", erklärte der Wächter des Lichtes. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort", sagte Chris. „Du willst bloß nicht, dass ich ständig in der Nähe der Zauberhafte bin. Du vertraust mir einfach nicht." Leo ließ sich nicht in die Defensive argumentieren: „Chris, es ist unsere Pflicht, Schutzbefohlene zu leiten. Und als ich noch ein einfacher Wächter des Lichtes war, hatte ich neben den Schwestern noch andere Schutzbefohlene." „Ich bin aber nicht aus der Zukunft gekommen, um mir eine andere Schutzbefohlene aufschwatzen zu lassen", knurrte Chris. „Ich bin nur aus einem einzigen Grund hier." „Um Wyatt zu beschützen", vollendete Leo. „Vor einem Dämon aus der Zukunft, über den du uns aber leider nichts weiter erzählen kannst." Entnervt warf Chris die Arme in die Luft und stand auf: „Jetzt reicht es" Es ist mir egal, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht. Aber ich werde auf keinen Fall noch eine weitere Schutzbefohlene unter meine Fittiche nehmen!" Er drehte sich zum Ausgang – und stieß dabei fast mit einer atemberaubenden, grazilen Blondine zusammen. „Hi!", sagte sie ein bisschen nervös. „Du musst Chris sein." Sie reichte ihm die Hand und sah dann zu Leo rüber: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät gekommen bin." „Ist schon okay", antwortete der Wächter des Lichtes. Sie sah Chris wieder tief in die Augen: „Ich bin Natalie." Chris blickte sie von oben bis unten an und drehte sich dann zu Leo um: „Okay, diese eine noch – aber dann ist wirklich Schluss!" Leo grinste nur, verabschiedete sich von Natalie und beamte sich davon. Chris war wirklich leicht zu beeinflussen. Genauso wie er das gehofft hatte. Dann tauchte die nächste Szene in Leo Kopf auf. Sie war nicht gerade schmeichelhaft für Chris gewesen, allerdings musste Leo dem jungen Wächter zu gute halten, das er sich durch den Reinigungszauber der Cleaner nicht an seinen Auftrag, seine Ziele und seine Regeln erinnerte. Wie zuvor spielte sich auch diese Szene im P3 ab und zwar im Hinterzimmer. Das kleine Zimmer im hinteren Bereich des P3 war zuerst nur ein Lagerraum gewesen. Dann hatte sich aber herausgestellt, dass immer mal wieder Barkeeper oder DJ´s nach einer langen Nacht dort versackten – und so hatte Piper ein altes Sofa dort reinstellen lassen. Jetzt lag Chris, der neue Wächter des Lichtes, in Boxershorts und T – Shirt auf dem Möbel, und trank aus einer Bierflasche. Leo erschien auf der Bildfläche: „Hallo." „Hallo", antwortete Chris beiläufig, bis ihm klar wurde, wen er da vor sich hatte. „Leo! " Er sprang auf und suchte hektisch nach seiner Jeans. "Ich habe dich gar nicht erwartet." "Das sehe ich", knurrte Leo. „Ist das Bier, was du da trinkst?" Bier, Drogen, Zigaretten – Wächtern des Lichtes waren solche irdischen Laster streng verboten. „Ich hätte dafür bezahlt", verteidigte sich Chris, womit er völlig das Thema verfehlte. „Was machst du überhaupt hier?", wollte Leo wissen. Solltest du dich nicht um die junge Hexe kümmern, der du gestern zugeteilt worden bist?" Wie aufs Stichwort kam Natalie ins Zimmer – über ihren nackten, schlanken Körper hatte sie nur Chris´ Oberhemd übergezogen. „Hi, Leo", sagte sie verlegen und versuchte, das Hemd wenigstens so weit nach unten zu ziehen, um die Oberschenkel zu bedecken. „Bevor du dich jetzt aufregst…", begann Chris. „Du warst schließlich derjenige, der meinte, ich solle eine neue Schutzbefohlene übernehmen." „Als Hüter!", rief Leo wütend. „Nicht als Lover!" „Oh Verhütung hat er benutzt", warf Natalie wenig hilfreich ein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Leo das meinte, murmelte Chris peinlich berührt. „Chris, hast du den Verstand verloren?", knurrte Leo. „Abgesehen davon, dass es unangebracht ist, verstößt es auch gegen alle Regeln!" „Das musst du gerade sagen", verteidigte sich Chris. „Touché! Schließlich hatte Leo gegen den ausdrücklichen Befehl des Rates der Ältesten Piper geheiratet. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das Leos Problem ist", meldete sich Natalie. Die giftigen Blicke der beiden Wächter des Lichtes waren genug, um sie endgültig abzuschrecken: „Okay, ich geh dann vielleicht besser." Sie verdrückte sich unauffällig. „Hör mal", versuchte Chris es noch einmal, " es ist doch wirklich nicht so schlimm. Und außerdem liegt momentan doch nichts Dringendes an." „Es liegt nichts Dringendes an?" echote Leo. „Und warum bist du dann aus der Zukunft gekommen?" die Frage erwischte Chris auf dem falschen Fuß. Er musste ernstlich nachdenken: „Weiß ich, ehrlich gesagt, selber nicht mehr so genau. Habe ich wohl vergessen." „Vergessen", zischte Leo verächtlich, musste aber zugeben, dass sein Gedächtnis in diesem Fall ebenfalls lückenhaft war. In dem Moment hörte er das Geräusch. Ein leises Wimmern, wie aus einer anderen Dimension. „Hast du das gehört?", fragte er. „Was?", meinte Chris, und das war schon Antwort genug. „Wir werden darüber noch reden", versprach Leo und löste sich auf. Chris ließ sich wieder in die Polster des Sofas fallen. Natalie steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Ist er weg?" Leo musste etwas grinsen, die ganze Sache war den Beiden sehr peinlich gewesen. Chris mehr als Natalie. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es dem jungen Wächter des Lichtes heute sogar noch peinlicher gewesen wäre als damals, wenn er sich daran hätte erinnern können. Nachdem sie Wyatt gerettet und alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte, hatte Leo sich wieder bei den jungen Mann gebeamt um zu sehen, wie er sich diesmal, im Zusammenhang mit Natalie, machte. Die Orgie von letzten Mal hatte sich nicht wiederholt. Keine Alkohol und kein halbnackter Chris. Der saß zwar wieder auf der Couch im Hinterzimmer des P3´s, doch er war vollständig bekleidet und zog sich gerade seine Schuhe an, als er erschien. „Hi", sage Chris wenig begeistert. „Mit dir habe ich gar nicht gerechnet." „Was machst du hier?" wollte Leo wissen. „Solltest du dich nicht um Natalie kümmern?" „Weißt du", begann Chris, „ich habe mir die Sache noch einmal überlegt. Ich bleibe bei meiner ursprünglichen Aussage – ich bin nur für die Zauberhaften da." Leo setzte zu einem Widerspruch an, aber Chris schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, aber du kannst es nicht ändern. Ich kam aus der Zukunft, um Wyatt zu schützen. Deinen Sohn. Und das werde ich tun." Leo überlegte, aber er konnte daran nichts Schlechtes finden. „Wenn das so ist… „ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder. „Wer ist es?" fragte Chris. Erst jetzt kam Leo wieder in die Realität zurück. „Erde an Leo. Ich rede die ganze Zeit mir dir. Warum antwortest du mir nicht?" Leo blickte auf die Uhr und stellte fest dass er bestimmt eine halbe Stunde damit verbracht hatte, an die Gespräche mit Chris, bei dem ersten Versuch ihm einen weiteren Schützling zu zuteilen verbracht hatte. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder, dass Chris ihm ja eine Frage gestellt hatte. „Melanie Maine." „Wie bitte? Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Ausgerechnet sie!", entgegnete Chris. „Wie meist du das, Chris. Da kennst sie doch gar nicht." „Das nicht gerade", aber ich kenne zwei Wächter des Lichtes, die bereits das Vergnügen hatten sich um den 28 jährigen Wirbelwind zu kümmern." „Du darfst nicht immer alles glauben, was andere erzählen. Sie könnten dich anlügen", sagte Leo und schaute Chris mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht in die Augen. „Außerdem, sollst du sie nur betreuen und nicht mehr." Chris schaute Leo an, begriff aber nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte. An die Tatsache, dass er damals mit Natalie im Bett gewesen war, konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, da diese Ereignisse ja verändert worden waren. „Ich weiß, dass du dich nur um Wyatt und die Schwestern kümmern willst. Aber nach allen Lügen, die du uns schon aufgetischt hast, wird es Zeit, dass du mir und den Anderen beweißt, das du die Wahrheit sagst und vertrauenswürdig bist. In der Zeit wo du dich um Melanie kümmerst, werde ich für die Zauberhaften und meinen Sohn da sein." „Dein Sohn", dachte Chris „das bin ich auch, aber du hast das ja leider nie zu Kenntnis genommen. Selbst als du wusstest, wer ich bin, warst du niemals für mich da, weil ich nicht so stark war wie Wyatt. Ich habe alles getan habe um dir zu gefallen, aber du hast nie etwas bemerkt. Das ich der Beste beim Schreiben von Zaubersprüchen und Mixen von Elexieren war hast du nie hören wollen. Auch die Tatsache das ich ein fotografische Gedächtnis besitze und mich bereits mit 12 Jahren, an nahezu das ganze Buch der Schatten erinnern konnte, ist dir nie aufgefallen. Die Tatsache das ich nicht heilen konnte und nur zwei Kräfte besaß, das hast du mir immer wieder unter die Nase gerieben, wenn du dich dann doch mal erbarmt hast, mit mir zu reden. Jetzt war allerdings nicht die Zeit, sich mit solchen Dingen zu beschäftigen, daher beendete Chris seine Gedanken und stellte Leo eine Frage, deren Antwort ihm zurzeit sehr unter den Fingernägeln brannte. „Heißt das, dass ich mich nicht dauerhaft und sie kümmern muss?", wollte Chris wissen. „Wenn du deine Aufgabe gut machst, nicht. Sie kommt heute Nachmittag bei dir vorbei." Leo schaute Chris wieder an und löste sich dann wieder in Luft auf. Chris war verärgert, würde dieser Mann es denn nie kapieren, vorauf es ihm wirklich ankam. Jetzt hatte der junge Wächter des Lichtes noch mehr Probleme am Hals. Chris hatte einfach keine Zeit um sich um einen weiteren Schützling zu kümmern. Und dann noch Melanie Maine. Seine Freunde, ja er hatte wirklich welche in dieser Zeit auch wenn Leo das niemals vermuten würde, waren Wächter des Lichtes. Kira O´Hara, eine 19 jährige Irländerin, und Evan Cortez, ein Endzwanziger aus San Fransisco, mit lateinamerikanischer Abstammung, hatte beide schon das Vergnügen gehabt. Die Beiden hatten ihn davor gewarnt, was es bedeuten würde, sollte er jemals den Auftrag bekommen sich um sie kümmern zu müssen. Diese Hexe war die größte Strafe, die einem Wächter des Lichtes zu Teil werden konnte. Es gab bisher niemanden, der mit ihr gut zu Recht gekommen wäre. Nicht das sie unfreundlich wäre, aber Melanie hatte einen solchen Sturkopf, da waren die Mächtigen Drei liebe und folgsame Unschuldslämmer. Zur diesem Charakterzug kam auch noch die Tatsache, das sie einen Hang zum selbstmörderischen Verhalten hatte. Sie wartet nie bis die Probleme auf sie zukamen, sondern lief ihnen mit offenen Armen entgegen. Im Berufs-, Privat- und im Leben als Hexe. Sie war der einen jungen Hexe ziemlich nämlich, von der Tante Paige ihr mal erzählt hatte. Ein Schützling um die sie sich mal eine Zeitlang gekümmert hatte. Ihr Name war Billie Jenkins gewesen. Chris wünschte sich, er hätte seiner Tante damals besser zugehört, dann wäre er heute sich auch besser mit seinem neuen Schützling zurecht gekommen.

****


	4. Der schwarze Ritter

**_Disclaimer: Jeden gehört das was er erfunden hat, so auch hier. Alles nur zum Spass und zur Unterhalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit_**

**_Hi "disturbed paranoid angel"!  
Wieder mal vielen Dank für dein Review. Habe dir eben eine Antwort geschickt und dann festgestellt, das ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Melanie kommt in Kapitel 5 und nicht in Kapitel4 vor. Das andere gilt aber noch. Wenn du, selbstverständlich auch alle anderen Leser hier eine Idee habt, was, wer oder wie Melanie sein könnte, dann bitte bei mir melden. Ich könnte dringend etwas Hilfe brauchen. _**

**_Tausend Dank an alle._**

_**Viele Grüsse  
****Whitelightner78 **_

**Kapitel 3 – Der Schwarze Ritter**

Basierend auf Pipers Angaben teleportierte Paige sich mit ihren Halbschwestern in das Zentrum des Harding Parks, einer traumhaft schönen Anlage, deren Mittelpunkt ein idyllischer Teich war. Die Schwestern waren sich immer noch unsicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, den Ruf zu folgen, als das Wasser in der Teichmitte zu brodeln begann, als würde darunter ein Vulkan ausbrechen. Ein Strudel bildete sich, und schließlich brach eine Metallspitze aus der Oberfläche. Sie wurde länger und länger, und nach wenigen Sekunden war klar, dass es sich dabei um die Klinge eines großen Breitschwertes handelte. Den Schwertgriff hielt eine aus Wasser geformte Hand umklammert, die diesmal allerdings nicht aus brackiger Brühe, sondern aus reinstem, silbrig schimmerndem Quellwasser zu bestehen schien. Aus der Hand wurde ein Arm, und aus dem Arm eine Gestalt, die sich, wie um Pipers Worte zu bekräftigen, als eine wunderschöne Frau entpuppte. Mit dem Schwert in der Hand schwebte sie majestätisch und vollkommen gleichmäßig über die Wasseroberfläche. Die Frau aus dem See verwandelte sich, kaum dass sie einen Fuß auf festen Boden gesetzt hatte, in einen Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut. „Mein Name ist Camilla. Ich bin die Lady von See", stellte sie sich vor. Dieses Schauspiel hielt nicht lange an, denn kaum zehn Meter hinter der Frau tauchte ein Ritter auf, der schnellen Schrittes auf die weibliche Erscheinung zu stapfte. Er was schwarz gekleidet, hatte Bartstoppeln, eine irres Funkeln in den Augen und gehörte bestimmt nicht zur der netten Sorte seiner Gattung. Die geheimnisvolle Frau sah ihren Gegner kommen, und schleuderte das große Schwert, das sie in der Hand trug, in Richtung der Zauberhaften. „Nehmt es! Es darf nicht in seine Hände gelangen!" Leider warf sie das Schwert zu weit, sodass es irgendwo hinter den drei Hexen im Gebüsch verschwand. Der schwarze Ritter schleuderte ebenfalls ein Schwert. Mit tödlicher Präzision, grub es sich in den Rücken der Frau aus dem See, die daraufhin kopfüber ins Wasser fiel. Denn drei Schwestern war klar, dass sie hier nicht so einfach davon kommen würden. Sie mussten kämpfen und den schwarzen Ritter, der jetzt unbewaffnet war, vernichten. Doch nur einen kurzen Augenblick später hatte dieser wieder ein neues Schwert in der Hand und zwei seiner Handlanger zur Hilfe geholt. Schnell hatten sich die Zauberhaften und die Handlanger gekümmert und der schwarze Ritter stand wieder allein vor ihnen. Doch so leicht wollte sich der schwarze Ritter nicht geschlagen geben. Mit einer wütenden Grimasse stürzte er sich auf die Schwestern. Piper schoss einen ihrer Feuerbälle ab, der zwar an dem Schild des Ritters abprallte, den Träger jedoch zwei, drei Schritte zurückwarf. Dann ging dem Höllendiener auf, dass er diesen Kampfplatz nicht als Sieger verlassen würde und er löste sich enttäuscht in Luft auf. Die Schwestern sahen nach der Frau vom See, die schwerverletzt auf dem Boden lag. „Das Schwert…" röchelte sie. „ Das Schwert muss…" Dann schloss sie die Augen und verwandelte sich wieder in Wasser, das sofort im Boden versickerte. „Was hat sie gesagt?" frage Phoebe schockiert. „Sie sprach über das Schwert", antwortete Piper mit leiser Stimme. „Wo ist das Ding eigentlich geblieben?" „Das Schwert ist im Stein", stellte Paige nüchtern fest. „Das Schwert steckt im Stein?" Piper verdreht die Augen. Sie alle kannten die Legende. Die Legende von Excalibur, dem Schwert der Macht. Dem Schwert, das Artus aus dem Stein ziehen musste, um der rechtmäßige König von England zu werden. Eine Legende, ein Märchen, eine Fabel. Oder vielleicht auch nicht?


	5. Das magische Schwert

**_Disclaimer: Jeden gehört das was er erfunden hat, so auch hier. Alles nur zum Spass und zur Unterhalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit_**

Weil ich euch alle so lange habe warten lassen, bekommt ihr heute nicht nur Kapitel 3, sondern auch Kapitel vier.

**Kapitel 4 –Das magische Schwert**

Paige hatte das Schwert mit dem Stein in den Wintergarten gezaubert und nun stand sie zusammen mit Phoebe, Piper und Richard davor und sie überlegten, was sie nun damit anfangen sollten. „Habt ihr nicht auch das Gefühl, dass das Ding leuchtet?" fragte Richard. Tatsächlich schien vom dem Schwert im Stein ein mattes Schimmern auszugehen. „Nein, tut es nicht", antwortete Piper entschieden. Das sieht nur so aus, weil die Sonne in den Wintergarten scheint. Paige stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. „Piper, nun tu nicht so, als ob du keine Ahnung hättest, was all das bedeutet. Die Dame vom See? Das Schwert im Stein? Klingelt da nicht was? „Nichts klingelt", gab Piper angriffslustig zurück. „Das war kein See, sondern nur ein Teich im Park…" Es war nicht zu übersehen, das Piper fest entschlossen war, das Offensichtliche zu leugnen. Sie hatten das mythische Schwert Excalibur im Haus. Sie ließ sich auch nicht von ihrem Standpunkt abbringen weder durch Paige, noch durch Richard. Dann kam Phoebe mit dem Buch der Schatten unter dem Arm vom Dachboden zurück. „Also hier drin steht zu dem Thema gar nichts." Die Stimmung, die durch Richards Anwesendheit immer mehr zu leiden schien erklomm einen neuen Höhepunkt. Was Richard mit der Aussage zu retten versuchte, dass er jetzt gehen würde. Piper lenkte wieder auf das Thema zurück und Phoebe wiederholte ihre Aussage, dass über das ganzen nichts im Buch der Schatten zu finden sei. Dies bestätige Piper in ihrer Meinung, dass alles nicht wirklich so ist wie es auf den ersten Blick aussah. Paige setzte allerdings dagegen, dass das Buch im Mittelalter, möglicherweise, nicht so häufig auf den neusten Stand gebracht wurde oder vielleicht noch keine anderen Halliwell – Hexe vorher damit zu tun bekommen hatte. „Aber diese maskierten Handlanger waren keine Neuerscheinung", mischte sich Phoebe ein und deutete auf den entsprechenden Eintrag in ihrem Zauberbuch. „ Das waren so genannte Scharfsrichterdämonen. Niedere Kreaturen, die meist von höher stehenden Dämonen angeheuert werden." „Und das wäre in unserem Fall wer gewesen?", erkundigte sich Piper. „Dieser Typ hier", erklärte Phoebe, blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter und zeigte ihnen eine Eintrag unter der Überschrift: DER DUNKLE RITTER. „Der machthungrige Paladin der Vernichtung", raunte Piper während sie die drei Absätze durchlas. Dann warf sie Richard einen zweideutigen Blick zu. Allmählich wurde die Sache immer kniffliger und damit zu einem Problem, das nur die Zauberhaften etwas anging. Paige drehte sich zu Richard um. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns tatsächlich später wieder treffen. Sie ging mit Richard zum Ausgang und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Nach einer Umarmung verließ er das Haus. Nun waren die Schwestern wieder allein im Haus. Im Augenblick zumindest. „Es handelt sich bei dem Dunklen Ritter um eine hochrangigen Dämonen, den man sich trotzdem mithilfe eines Zaubertrankes vom Hals schaffen kann", folgerte Piper aus dem Eintrag. „Das wäre dann wohl dein Part", sagt sie und wand sich Phoebe zu die immer noch abwesend in Richtung Haustür sah, wo sich noch einen Augenblick zuvor Paige und Richard verabschiedet hatten. Dann wurde ihr klar was Piper von ihr wollte. Sie sollte sich um den Zaubertrank kümmern, weil Piper auch schon so jede Menge um die Ohren hatte. Phoebe bewunderte ihre älter Schwester, wie sie das aller unter einen Hut brachte, doch es war ihr auch bewusst, das sie ihr jetzt nicht behilflich sein konnte da sie dringend in der Redaktion gebraucht wurde. Das erklärte sie ihrer Schwester, die es mit wenig Begeisterung zur Kenntnis nahm. Dann rief sie nach Paige, um ihr zu erklären, das sie sich dann eben um den Zaubertrank kümmern müsse. Das auch Paige verzog, wenig begeistert das Gesicht und erklärte ihrer Schwester, das sie dringend bei einem ihrer Teilzeitjob gebraucht würde. Die Einwende ihrer großen Schwester ließ sich nicht gelten. Piper musste feststellen, dass wieder einmal alles an ihr hängen bleiben würde. In diesem Fall zusätzlich die Bewachung des Schwertes und die Herstellung des Zaubertrankes. Piper grübelte nach allen möglichen Gründen warum sie ihre Schwestern überreden konnte zu bleiben. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Paige und Piper fragten sich wer wohl der neue Artus seihe und wann dieser kommen würde, um sein Schwert abzuholen. Keiner der Beiden wusste es. Paige blickte das Schwert nochmals an und beschloss dann, zu versuchen, es aus dem Stein zu ziehen, auch wenn sie sich durch diese Aktion den ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck Pipers einhandelte. Einen Versuch war es ihrer Meinung ja wert, man wusste ja nie.


	6. Melanies Ankunft

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

Hi disturbed paranoid angel, hi alle anderen Leser!  
Hier ist endlich der nächste Teil meiner Geschichte. Disturbed paranoid angel nochmals tausend Dank für deine Hilfe. Deine Tipps bezüglich Melanie haben mir sehr geholfen. Ohne sie wäre ich heute bestimmt noch nicht weiter gekommen. Wie du sehen kannst, habe ich Melanie zu einem Teil der Artus Legende gemacht. Ich hoffe dir und den anderen gefällt der neue Teil.

Tausend Grüße  
Whitelightner78

**Kapitel 5 – Melanies Ankunft**

Es war Abend und Chris Perry war nicht, wie er es wollte auf Dämonenjagd, sondern stand hinter dem Tresen, im P3. Warum dem so war? Eigentlich wusste Chris selbst nicht so genau, warum er sich darauf eingelassen hatte, denn schließlich wartete ein volles Programm auf ihn. Außerdem sollte er seinen neuen Schützling heute treffen. Aber nun ja. Piper konnte sich nicht um den Laden kümmern. Da sie mit magischen Problemen zu Hause zu kämpfen hatte. Worum es ging wollte sie nicht sagen und Chris konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihm diese Tatsache gefiel. Wie sollte er den Schwestern helfen und Wyatt beschützen, wenn er nicht wusste was im Manor vor sich ging? Aber letztlich war Piper seine Mum und er liebte sie. Er wollte dass sie glücklich war und ihm vertraute, auch wenn er ihr niemals sagen konnte, dass er ihr Sohn ist. Eric der Barkeeper, sollte sich heute eigentlich um den Laden kümmern, doch leider war er krank geworden. So stand Chris hinter dem Tresen und schaute den Gästen beim Tanzen zu. Der Laden war voll, nicht überfüllt, aber es waren genug Gäste um einen ordentlichen Umsatz einzufahren. In den Zeiträumen, wo er gerade mal nichts zu tun hatte recherchierte er. Er hatte es sich zum Ziel gemacht, alles und jeden zu überprüfen, von dem er wusste, das sein großer Bruder in Zukunft mal etwas damit zu tun haben würde. Heute war Excalibur, das magische Schwert, dessen Herrscher sein Bruder war, das Thema. Es konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie aktuell dieses Thema war. Chris hasste dieses Ding. Es hatte nur Unglück über seine Familie und vielen andere Lebenswesen gebracht. Doch soweit er bisher herausfinden konnte gab es nicht nur eine Person, die mit dem Schwert umgehen und es aus dem Stein ziehen konnte. Nach allem was er bisher gelesen hatte war er auch nicht mal mehr so sicher, dass Wyatt der rechtmäßige oder alleinige Erbe des Schwertes war. Vielleicht, so vermutete er, hatte ihn auch die Tatsache, dass er mit einem Schwert kämpfte, das nicht für ihn bestimmt war, mit auf den falschen Weg geführt. Er war gerade eine spannende Passage über König Artus und den Zauber Merlin am lesen, als er von einer Frau aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Hi", sagte sie. „Ich hätte gerne eine Pinacolada." „Sind Sie dafür nicht noch etwas zu jung", fragte Chris. Die junge Frau kramte in der Tasche herum und zog dann ihren Ausweis heraus. Der identifizierte sie als Melanie Maine, geboren am 06.07.1978, in London. „Ok", sagte Chris. „Es tut mir leid, aber wissen sie man kann heute einfach nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Wenn ich nicht nach dem Ausweis frage und jemanden unter 21 Jahren Alkohol ausschenke bekomme ich es am Ende noch mit der Polizei zu tun." „Ist verständlich", erwiderte die Frau. „Vielleicht können sie mir helfen?" „Wobei den?" „Ich soll mich hiermit jemanden treffen. Leo Wyatt schickt mich. Ich suche nach meinen, nun sagen wir mal Lehrer." „Melanie Maine. Na klar", entgegnete Chris. „Darauf hätte ich schon früher kommen können. Vermutlich suchen sie mich", sagte Chris. „Ich bin Chris Perry", stellte er sich vor. „Sie lächelte kurz. „Dann bin ich ja sofort bei dem Richtigen gelandet. Und wie geht es nun weiter fragte sie?" „Erst einmal muss ich mich um die laufende Schicht kümmern. Wenn der Laden geschlossen hat, dann setzen wir uns mal zusammen und besprechen, wie es mit uns Zweien weiter gehen soll. Natürlich nur beruflich", schob Chris nach. „Selbstverständlich", sagte Melanie. „Wie sollte es, bei jemandem der so aussieht wie ich, auch anders sein." „Wie bitte", fragte Chris sich. „Was war jetzt schon wieder falsch gelaufen?" Er schaute Melanie genau an. Okay sie war keine Schönheit oder eine Modell, aber hässlich war sie auch nicht. Er vermutete das sie etwas 1.65 cm groß war und etwas über 70 Kilo wog. Sie hatte braunes, schulterlanges, naturgewelltes Haar und grün-blaue Augen. Außerdem trug sie eine Brille mit schwarzem Rand, beige Hose, passende Schuhe, ein schwarzes Kapuzen –Shirt und einen grauen Mantel. Sie hatte eine nette Ausstrahlung. Dennoch ließ Chris sich nicht davon beirren. Denn schließ, war diese Frau eine Hexe mit einem Wächter des Lichtes Verschleiß, der von bisher keinem Anderen erreicht worden war. „Gut. Wie auch immer", dachte er sich und schob diese Gedanken erst einmal beiseite und sprach sie wieder an. „Es tut mir leid, so war es nicht gemeint", sagte er. „Ist schon klar", sagte sie und lächelte zurück. Habe es auch nicht so aufgefasst. Stehe halt auf kleine Schockelemete." Irgendwie konnte Chris nicht so ganz glauben, dass es sich dabei nur um einen Scherz gehandelt hatte. Aber er ging nicht weiter darauf ein, da sie es auch nicht zu tun schien. „Die Legende von Excalibur", sagte sie. „Ist ein tolles Buch. Das habe ich im letzten Jahr auch schon mal gelesen. Einfach nur zum Spaß oder Recherche?" „Recherche", erwiderte Chris. „Welche Informationen werden denn gesucht?" „Wieso?" „Nun ja", sagte die junge Frau. Ich kann vielleicht helfen. Falls du glaubst, es wäre nur eine Legende, Chris, ich darf doch Chris sagen, oder?" „Ja sicher." Dann lass dir gesagt sein, es gibt das Schwert und auch die in den Geschichten genannten Personen wirklich. Heute sehen nicht mehr so typisch aus wie damals, aber sie sind noch da." „Ich weiß, dass es das Schwert gibt", erklärte Chris. Habe bereits unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit dem Ding gemacht. Ich weiß auch wer der Herr über das Schwert ist. Zumindest glaube ich es zu wissen, da er es in der Zukunft. aus der ich gekommen bin, immer hatte und es ihm gehorcht hatte." „Du Armer", sagte Melanie. Aber sicherlich hast du ja auch schon davon gehört, das es mehrere Personen, gibt, die dieses Schwert aus verschieden Gründen nutzen dürfen." „Ja." „Okay, Chris ich helfe dir herauszufinden ob dem wirklich so ist oder nicht." „Halt mal, ich bin hier der, der sich um dich kümmern soll und nicht du um mich." „Richtig. Aber erstens müsstet du wissen, das ich immer bemüht bin meinen Kopf durchsetzten und zweites bin ich weitläufig mit einer Personen aus der Excalibur – Geschichte verwandt." „Wie bitte?" fragte Chris. „Mein Dad ist Amerikaner, ein ganz normaler Sterblicher. Er war von Beruf Vertreter und lernte meine Mutter bei einer Tagung in London kennen. Sie war Kellnerin in dem Hotel in dem er übernachtet hat und so haben sie sich kennen und lieben gelernt. Wie auch immer. Dad ging nach Amerika und nahm mich mit, als ich gerade 4 Jahre alt war. Ich war 13 als er starb und Mum mich wieder nach London zurückholte. Daher habe ich auch diesen interessanten Akzent." Stimmt sie hatte Recht. Jetzt fiel Chris der Mix aus amerikanischem und britischem Englisch auf. „Mum hat mir dann erzählt das sie eine Hexe und ich auch eine Hexe bin. Sie zeigte mir unseren Familiestamm und der reichte bis zu König Artus Zeiten hinein. Aus diesem Stammbaum war klar zu erkennen, dass Merlin, der Zauber, existierte und meine Mutter und ich zu seinen letzten noch lebenden Nachfahren gehören. Merlin hatte ja, u. a. die Macht der Vorhersehungen, doch leider habe ich diese nicht geerbt. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht kommt das ja noch. Meine aktuelle Zauberkraft nennt sich „die Macht der Wünsche". Klingt etwas komisch, ist aber eigentlich ziemlich einfach und der Name erklärt auch Einiges. Wenn ihr Zaubersprüche aufsagt, um etwas zu erreichen, dann müsst ihr das laut sagen, damit es klappt. Bei mir funktioniert das so nicht. Ich muss mir alles denken das ich erreichen will. Dann muss ich mich darauf konzentrieren, das so erzielt Ergebnis in einer Wunschform verpacken und fest daran denken damit es sich erfüllt. Klingt einfach, erfordert aber einiges an Konzentration. Denn wenn ich einen Punkt vertue, dann klappt es entweder gar nicht oder es läuft schief. Mit Zaubertränken kann ich arbeiten, sollte dazu allerdings auch ein Zauberspruch gebraucht werden, dann funktioniert das nur wie eben erklärt. Das heißt ich kann meine Magie nur anwenden, wenn ich mich voll und ganz konzertieren kann. Das ist wahrscheinlich auch so ein Grund war ich schwer zu kontrollieren bin. Denn keiner weiß was ich als nächstes mache, außer der Gegner kann gerade Gedanken lesen. Das kommt allerdings ehr selten vor. Zu Anfang hat das alles hat mich sehr geschockt. Doch dann lernte ich damit zu leben und bekam meinen ersten Wächter des Lichtes. Dieser hat es ganze zwei Wochen bei mir ausgehalten bevor er, schreiend, das Weite gesucht hat und so ging es weiter bis heute." „Chris schaute sie zuerst etwas ungläubig an, doch dann beschloss er ihr zu glauben. Sie hatte schließen den Ruf schwierig und starrköpfig zu sein, aber keine Lügnerin. Was hätte sie auch davon gehabt ihn hier anzulügen. Er war ja eigentlich auch einer derer die mit Sicherheit kein Recht darauf hatten zu zweifeln, wenn man überlegte wer Wyatt war und das er viele seine Schlachten mit diesem Schwert geschlagen hatte. Und mit Wyatt als großem Bruder war auch er mit dem Geschichte Excaliburs verbunden und verwandt, ob er wollte oder nicht. „So", sagte Chris. „Also eine Ahnin von Merlin, dem Zauber. „Ja", sagte Melanie und lächelte. „Merlin und Nimue, einer schönen Jungfrau von der Insel Avalon." „Nimue", entgegnete Chris. „Ist das nicht die Frau der Merlin einige Zaubertricks beigebracht und die ihn später in einer Eiche eingesperrt hat?" „In manchen Sagen wird das so erzählt, aber es gibt auch andere Aussagen zu diesem Thema. In dem erwähnten Stammbaum wird eine gewisse Nimue als seine Frau und Mutter seiner Tochter erwähnt. Allen in Geschichtsbüchern zu findenden Hinweisen nach, existierte sie und es handelte es sich dabei um die gleiche Frau. Aber jetzt erst mal zu deiner Theorie. Mit meiner Familiengeschichte und dem was über sie so in diesem Büchern zu finden ist, können wir uns danach noch beschäftigen." „Ich habe eine Idee dazu wer die Lady vom See sein könnte. Weiterhin bin ich mir ziemlich bei wem es sich um Artus oder mit noch größerer Wahrscheinlichkeit um Lancelot handeln könnte." „Das klingt doch schon mal nach einer guten Sache. Dann fehlen uns ja nur noch Artus und seine Schwester, Lady Morgan Le Fay" „Melanie ich finde es ja wirklich toll, das du mir helfen willst, aber ich bin hier um dir zu helfen, als Wächter des Lichtes und nicht du mir. Als eine Ahnin von Merlin, dem Zauber, wäre es ehr deine Aufgabe König Artus beizustehen und nicht mir." „Das ist wohl richtig. Dazu müsste ich aber erstmal wissen, wer die betreffende Person ist. Da du herausfinden willst wer dass ist, machte es doch Sinn, dass ich dir beim Suchen helfe und so, meiner Bestimmung folgenden kann. Falls es, wie ich annehme, immer noch die Aufgabe meiner Familie ist, dem wahren Erbens des Schwertes und Artus´ beizustehen. Ich kann dir bestimmt helfen. Gemeinsam finden wir ihn sicherlich. Dann kannst du deiner Bestimmungen folgen und mir, als mein Mentor, unter die Arme greifen und ich kann König Artus mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, das die Ratschläge heute nicht mehr so ausfallen dürften wie damals." „Mit Sicherheit nicht", stimmte Chris ihr zu. „Okay, arbeiten wir in dieser Sache zusammen, aber sobald wir Artus gefunden haben, kümmerst du dich um ihn und hörst auf meine Ratschläge, die du dann auch gerne an ihn weitergeben kannst." „Ja, euere Hoheit", sagte Melanie und schaute Chris mit einem schelmischen Lächeln an, das verriet, das sie nicht im Geringsten daran dachte sich etwas sagen zulassen. Chris bekam das mit und verdrehte die Augen, das konnte ja ein riesiger Spaß werden, doch er hatte ja gewusst, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte. Anderseits war Melanie offensichtlich gewillt ihm in dieser Situation zu helfen, ob er wollte oder nicht, und da er noch keine heiße Spur auf den „wahren" König Artus hatte finden können, war das vielleicht keine schlechte Idee. Möglicherweise fand sie etwas, das er bisher übersehen hatte und besser sie beschäftigte sich damit, bevor sie irgendeinen anderen Unsinn anstellte.


	7. König Artus gesucht !

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

Hi!

Disturbed Paranoid Angel:  
Freut mich das dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat. Ja, du hast mir wirklich sehr geholfen. Ob was aus Melanie und Chris wird? Das verrate ich noch nicht. Was ich dir verraten kann ist, das die Beiden noch einige Nachforschungen anstellen werden und zwar ab Kapitel 7 wieder. Jetzt geht es erst mal wieder mit der Originalgeschichte weiter. Danke für deine Treue.

Misato-6:  
Auch dir tausend Dank für das nette Review und das du meine Geschichte in die Liste deiner Favoriten aufgenommen hast.

Persephone25:  
Jetzt muß ich mich auch endlich mal bei dir dafür bedanken, das du so fleißig meine Story ließt und meine Geschichte auf den "Story Alerts" gepackt hast. Sorry das ich das nicht schon früher gemacht habe. Hatte es mir vorgenommen, aber immer verpennt. Ich alter Schnarchsack. :-) Wie geht das eigentlich? Muß ich dir eine Nachricht schicken, wenn ich wieder ein Kapitel online gestellt habe oder bekommst du automatisch eine Nachricht?

Ich wünsche euch und allen stillen Lesern eine schöne Weihnachten. Sollte ich es schaffen bekommt ihr das neue Kapitel noch im alten Jahr. Wenn nicht dann auch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, für euch alle.

Tausend weihnachtliche Grüße  
Whitelightner78

* * *

**Kapitel 6 – König Artus gesucht!**

_Zur gleichen Zeit im Manor:_

Piper war gerade mit der Beseitigung diverser Probleme ihres Haushaltes beschäftigt, als sie eine Stimme hörte. „Hey Lady!" ließ sich von irgendwoher eine unbekannte Stimme vernehmen. Piper sah sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Sie ging um die frei stehende Küchenanrichte herum und da fand sie ihn – den Anführer der Zwerge. „Was gibt es?" fragte sie überrascht. „Es wäre echt nicht schlecht, wenn Sie mal in den Wintergarten kommen könnten", meinte der Zwerg. „Wir könnten eine Art Schiedsrichter brauchen." „Was machst du überhaupt hier?" erkundigte sich Piper, die sich nie so recht entscheiden konnte, welche Sorte wunderbarer Wesen sie mit du und welche sie mit Sie ansprechen sollte. „Ständig schubsen mich die anderen herum", quäkte der Zwerg beleidigt. „Gerade eben hat sich schon wieder jemand vorgedrängt. „Wo vorgedrängt?" Piper hatte keine Ahnung, wovon der Winzling sprach, allerdings kam ihr gerade ein gewisser Verdacht. Sie folgte dem Zwerg, der sich ganz wie zu Hause zu fühlen schien. Im Wintergarten des Halliwell – Hauses hatte sich eine Parade der bizarrsten Geschöpfe, die das Universum sich jemals zu erschaffen erdreistet hatte, versammelt. Piper sah Trolle, Elfen, Amazonen, Riesen, Zentauren, Schneefeen und sogar eine blauen Gremlin. „Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Piper, obwohl sie sich die Antwort ohne weiteres denken konnte. „Natürlich Auslese", kicherte der Zwerg, der interessiert zusah, wie sich eine Sirene vergeblich mit dem Schwert abmühte. „Jeder er hofft der neue Meister des Schwertes zu werden." „So geht das nicht", beklagte sich Piper. „Ihr habt kein Recht, hier zu sein." Doch die Anwesenden erklärten ihr, dass sie sehr wohl das Recht hatten hier zu sein, um zu versuchen ob sie der rechtmäßige Erbe des Schwertes sind. Piper wurde das alles zu viel und sie rief nach Chris. Doch nicht er, sondern Leo erschien, augenblicklich im Wintergarten. „Wo steckt Chris?" fragte Piper ihren Ehemann. „Der ist anderweitig beschäftigt", antwortete Leo und musterte neugierig den Auflauf im Wintergarten. „Was ist denn hier los?" „Womit beschäftigt?", wollte Piper wissen. „ Mit anderen Schutzbefohlen. Eine Hexe aus Sacramento. Ihr Name ist Melanie Main.", erklärte Leo wortkarg. Die Beiden diskutierten noch kurz miteinander. Dann entdecke er das Schwert im Stein. „Wow, ist das… das, was ich denke?" „Nein, ist es nicht", widersprach Piper mit Nachdruck. „Und du wirst hier für Ordnung sorgen, denn ich habe so schon genug zu tun." Leo streckte die Hand nach dem Schwert aus und wurde auf der Stelle vom dem Satyr zurückgepfiffen: „He vordrängen gilt nicht." Der Wächter des Lichtes zog seine Hand unwillkürlich zurück. Piper schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Ihm stand ein hartes Stück Arbeit bevor.


	8. Unerwarteter Besuch

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

* * *

Hi and Merry X-Mas!

Disturbed Paranaid Angel:  
Keine Problem das deine Antwort etwas gedauert hat. Ich freue mich über jede nette Nachricht, egal wann sie ankommt. Danke für das Lob zum letzten Kapitel, allerdings gebürt das Lob dafür nicht nur mir allein. Ich habe den größten Teil davon aus dem Buch zur Serie abgeschrieben. Das nächste Kapitel stammt allerdings von mir und wie versprochen sind auch Chris und Melanie dabei. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir mit diesem Kapitel ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk machen. Viel Spass in deinem Urlaub.

Misato-6:  
Auch dir tausend Dank für die nette und schnelle Antwort zum dieser Geschichte. Mit deiner Anmerkung hast du Recht. Er war wirklich der Riese der den Text mit der natürlichen Auslese gesagt hat und nicht der Zwerg. Ich versuche das zu änderen. Danke für den Hinweis. Ebenfalls vielen Dank für das Review zu "Der Schützling". Die Gesichte ist mir vor einiger Zeit mal eingefallen. Klar liebt Chris nur Bianca, aber jeder hat ja mal so seine schwachen Momente. Die Originalgeschichte habe ich schon auf dieser Seite veröffentlicht. Mußt mal unter den englischen Stories schauen oder soll ich sie dir mal schicken? Sei aber gewarnt, das englische Original ist nicht so gut. Wie gesagt, ich habe die Geschichte, die du gelesen hast, erst übersetzt, dann überarbeitet und weil so vielen Lesern das Ende nicht gefallen hat, auch nochmal ein anderes Ende geschrieben.

Jetzt aber erstmal viel Spass beim Lesen und schöne, restliche Weihnachtsfeiertage.  
Bye Whitelightner78

* * *

****

**Kapitel 7 –Unerwarteter Besuch**

Eine Kunde verlangte nach seinem Drink. Chris mixte ihn, kassierte ab und wendete ich wieder Melanie zu. Die war vertieft in das Buch, das Chris zuvor noch genau studiert hatte. Als Chris sich ihr wieder zugewendet hatte, sprach sie ihn an. „Ich weiß, das du bereits einige, negative Erfahrungen mit Excalibur gesammelt hast, aber um herauszufinden, wer nun der wirkliche Erbe des Schwerte ist, sollte wir uns zuerst einmal damit beschäftigen was Excalibur ist und wo es herkam." „Und du weißt es, Melanie?" wollte Chris wissen. „Das was jeder so weiß", erklärte sie. „Ich werden dir mal vorlesen was in diesem Buch so über dieses Dinge steht", sagte sie und begann zu lesen. „Der Name Excalibur, welches in anderen Übersetzungen auch Caliburn(us) genannt wird, ist die lateinisierte Form des keltischen Wortes Caledywlch. Das sagenumwobene Schwert gehörte dem mythischen König Artus und war nach den Legenden unbesiegbar. Doch diejenigen, die glaubten dass es Excalibur war, das der junge Artur auf dem Stein zog, um Herrscher zu werden irren. Zunächst steckte ein anderes Schwert im Stein. Dies konnte nur der wahre Herrscher herausziehen. Während einer längeren Zeit scheiterten viele namenhafte Ritter und Adlige an dieser Aufgabe. Dann, eines Tages, kam Artus mit seinem Ziehvater Ector und dessen Sohn Kai, bei dem Artus als Knappe diente an diesem Stein vor. Dann Artus in Wirklichkeit der leibliche Sohn des englischen Großköniges Uther Pendragon war wusste keiner. Der junge Mann hätte es gerne versucht, das Schwert aus dem Stein zu ziehen, doch da er offiziell nicht denn erforderlich Status hatte, ließ man ihn nicht zu. Erst der Zauberer Merlin ermöglichte ihm, zu versuchen, das Schwert aus dem Stein zu ziehen. Es gelang ihm und man machte ihn, auch gegen den Unmut vieler anderer zum König. In einer Schlacht wurde dieses Schwert jedoch zerschlagen und er stand ohne Waffe da. Jedoch nicht lange, dann übergab ihm die Lady vom See das Schwert Excalibur. Damit sollte er sein Königreich schützen. Das war jedoch nicht alles, denn die Lady vom See übergab ihm auch noch die dazugehörige Scheide von Excalibur. Diese sorgte dafür, dass König Artus selbst bei den schlimmsten Wunden kein Blut verlor und somit auch keine Gefahr lief zu sterben. Doch seine Schwester Morgan Le Fay gönnte ihm das nicht und durch eine List gelang es ihr, sie ihm zurauben. Das machte Artus wieder anfällig für Verletzungen. Das Schwert selbst ließ sie ihm allerdings. Nach dem Artus gegen seinen Sohn, in machen Legenden auch Neffen, Mordred zu Tode kam, wurde Excalibur in den See geworfen, wo es von der Lady vom See entgegengenommen wurde. Dort soll es der Sage nach immer noch ruhen. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem der neue König Artus zurückkehrt und die Herrschaft über sein Schwert, für sich fordert" beschloss Melanie ihr Vorlesung. „Und was sagt uns das", fragte Chris. „Wir sollten die Geschichte mal ganz auseinander pflügen und versuchen ob wir was daraus lernen können. Es wäre, möglicherweise, einfacher, wenn du mir sagen würdest, wer, deiner Meinung nach die Lady vom See ist und wer sich wie Artus aufgeführt hat, wahrscheinlich aber nur Lancelot ist." „Das geht nicht. Es könnte die Zukunft negative beeinflussen." „Oder sie retten", setzte Melanie entgegen. Chris zögerte. Doch dann beschloss er dass er eigentlich ja nur besser werden könnte. „In Ordnung. Piper Halliwell ist die Lady vom See und Wyatt Matthew Halliwell hat sich, in der Zukunft wie Artus aufgeführt, ist aber wahrscheinlich „nur" Lancelot." „Okay, ich stehe hier stellvertretend für Merlin, den Zauberer. Hat Wyatt eigentlich Geschwister?" „Wieso?" „Nun ja. Wenn die Mutter die Lady vom See ist und der Sohn Lancelot, liegt es doch auch nahe das eine Schwester Lady Morgan Le Fay sein könnte und ein Bruder vielleicht der König Artus." Chris hustete, denn er hatte sich gerade an der Erdnuss verschluckt, die er gegessen hatte. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm gar nicht und dann war es auch ziemlich viel Logik dran. „Ja, er hat eine Schwester. Sie heißt Melinda." „Und keinen Bruder?" fragte Melanie enttäuscht. Chris schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht sagen, dass Wyatt auch einen Bruder hatte, denn dann würde sie nachfragen wie er hieß und Chris würde sich in noch tiefere Lügen versticken müssen. Er war einfach noch nicht bereit jemanden zu sagen, dass er der kleine Bruder war. Noch schlimmer war der Gedanke, dass Melanie Recht haben könnte. Dann wäre er Artus, der Erbe des Schwertes. „Nein, nein nein", rief er aus. Drei Männer und Melanie sahen ihn merkwürdig an. „Entschuldigung", erwiderte er, mir fiel nur ein, dass ich etwas Wichtiges vergessen habe, log er. „Was sollte das denn? Wenn du dich weiter so aufführst haben wir hier mehr Zuschauer, als wir gebrauche können." „Sorry", sagte Chris er sich wider gefangen hatte und den Gedanken an die Tatsache möglicherweise der gesuchte Erbe des Schwertes zu sein könnte halbwegs erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. „Was wissen wir eigentlich über Lancelot?" fragte Chris interessiert. Melanie zögert nicht lange und fing an zu blättern. Chris wollte mit ihr zusammen in das Buch sehen als er von einem neuen Gast abgelenkt wurde. „Hi", sagte das junge Mädchen. „Hi", erwiderte Chris und sah sie genau an. Sie sah nicht aus, als ob sie alt genug war um hier Alkohol zu trinken oder allein, um diese Uhrzeit hier noch herum zu hängen. Aber bei Melanie hatte er sich ja auch geirrt. „Kann ich mal deinen Ausweis sehen?" „Klar doch sagte das junge Mädchen. Aber ich will gar keinen Alkohol bestellen oder lange hier bleiben." „Was willst du den?" wollte Chris wissen. „Ich suche nach Jemanden." „Und wer soll der Jemand sein", fragte Chris und wurde etwas ungeduldig. „Piper Halliwell. Ihr gehört doch dieser Club noch, oder?" „Ja, du das tut er." „Ist sie da? Ich habe sie seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und würde mich gerne mal wieder mit ihr unterhalten." „Vier Jahre?" „Genau. Ich war damals 13 Jahre alt und Piper, Phoebe und Prue haben mir geholfen, wieder auf den rechten Weg zu kommen." „Was soll das heißen?" wollte Chris interessiert wissen. „Nun ja", sagte sie. „Ich bin eine Vollwaise. Als ich Piper und die Schwestern traf war ich bereits in vielen Waisenhäusern gewesen. Zuletzt im Sunshine – Center. Dort fanden so genannte Mentorprogramme statt. Was bedeutete, das ein Erwachsener außerhalb des Centers ein paar Stunden seiner Freizeit opfert und sich mit einem zugeteilten Jugendlichen aus dem Center zu beschäftigen. Piper hat sich auch für dieses Programm gemeldet und so trafen wir eines Tage zusammen." „Das klingt ja nicht so dramatisch, junge Dame", sagte Chris. „He, ich bin zwar erst 17, aber du brauchst mich deshalb nicht so zu nenne. Ich heiße Celeste Bailey." „Ok, Celeste, ich bin Chris und das hier ist Melanie", meinte Chris und deute auf Melanie, die mal kurz aus dem Buch aufsah und ein kurzes Hallo über die Lippen brachte, bevor sie sich wieder dem Buch zu wand. „Das war es auch nicht, ich war Mitglied eines Zirkels, der sich Hexenkreis der neuen Sonne nannte. Ein wirklich übeler Haufen. Eigentlich wollte ich erst dabei nicht machen, doch sie haben mich aufgenommen und mich wie ein Mitglied ihrer großen Familie behandelt. Es war schön endlich mal irgendwo dazugehören. Mr Morgan, der Chef des Centers war der Anführer." „Hexenkreis der neuen Sonne", sagte Chris und sein Ausdruck verfinsterte sich. Davon habe ich gehört. Das waren ein Haufen Hexen die sich der schwarzen Magie hingegeben haben. Wie kommt es, du dort Mitglied warst und du das Ganze überlebt hast, ohne das die Schwestern etwas getan haben?" Chris schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gesagt hatte. Celeste sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck und musste lachen. „Ich weiß, dass die drei Schwestern Hexen sind. Genau wie du und deine Freundin hier es zu wissen scheinen. Ich bin auch eine Hexe sagte sie." „Melanie ist nicht meine Freundin", sagte Chris. „Sorry. Bei dem finstern Blick dachte ich sie wäre eifersüchtig darauf dass wir uns unterhalten. „Eifersüchtig", fragte Chris sich, und bemerkt erst jetzt dass Melanie nicht mehr ins Buch blickte, sonder sie beiden mit finsterem Blick ansah. „Alles klar?" fragte er sie. „Ja, sicher. Vergiss nicht, das wir noch was erledigen müssen", erinnerte sie ihn. „Sorry, Chris, das war nicht meine Absicht. „Nun, du wolltest doch wissen warum ich noch lebe. Das ist ganz einfach. Piper und die Schwestern haben wir gezeigt das es auch anderen Leute gibt die mich mögen und ich nicht Mitglied des bösen Hexenzirkel bleiben muss. Die beiden haben meine Seele und Zukunft gerettet und ich ihren Hals. So habe ich den Weg auf die gute Seite gefunden. Vor einem Monat habe ich die Schule beendet und jetzt eine Ausbildung als Köchin angefangen. Alles Dank, Piper. Sie hat mir gezeigt, dass ich mit meiner Begabung zum Kochen auch meine Leben bestreiten kann. Ich bewarb mich um die Stelle und habe ich bekommen. Meine magischen Kräfte habe ich seit damals nur noch sehr selten genutzt. Wenn ich euch beiden oder den Schwestern irgendwie behilflich sein kann, dann lasst es mich wissen", bot sie an. „Wir braucht keine Hilfe", sagte Melanie. Und wieder sahen Chris und Celeste sie an. „Sorry", sagte Chris. Sie ist manchmal etwas eigen." „Kein Problem. Sind Piper und die Schwestern zu Hause?" „Ich nehme es an. Aber ich weiß nicht ob es eine gute Idee ist, dort einfach reinzuschneien." „Ok, machen wir es anders. Ich gebe dir meine Adresse und Telefonnummer. Die kannst du dann an die Schwestern weitergeben. Sie können sie ja bei mir melden, wenn sie mal Zeit für ein Treffen haben oder falls ich euch doch noch bei etwas helfen kann. Ich gehe dann mal, damit ich nicht weiter stören." „Du störst nicht. Doch das tue ich. Außerdem hast du vor einigen Minuten doch treffend gesagt, das ich zu jung bin um hier allein und um diese Uhrzeit zu sein. Ich will nicht dass ihr noch Ärger wegen mir bekommt. Tschüss Chris. Tschüss Melanie. „Tschüss Celeste", erwiderten Melanie und Chris wie aus einem Mund." Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ den Laden." Chris nahm die kleine Visitenkarte und legte sie hinter die Theke. Piper würde sich bestimmt freuen dieses junge Mädchen zu treffen. Es war immer wieder toll zu erfahren, was mit den Menschen geschah, die man gerettet hatte. Dann wand er sich wieder Melanie zu und teilte ihr mit das er nicht damit einverstanden war, wie sie das junge Mädchen behandelt hatte. Melanie zuckte mal kurz mit den Schultern und murmelte ein leises „Sorry.". Da blickte sie wieder das Buch an und lass ihm laut vor was sie über Lancelot herausgefunden hatte. Chris war sich erst nicht so recht sicher ob sie es auch so gemeint hatte, wie sie es gesagte hatte. Doch ein weiterer Blick in Melanies Gesicht zeigte ihm, das es ihr anscheint wirklich leid tat. War sie etwa eifersüchtig auf Celeste gewesen, weil sie mit ihm geredet hatte oder was war der Grund gewesen. Chris verstand es nicht so recht, doch er würde dieser Sache noch auf den Grund gehen. Jetzt lag aber erstmal die Recherche über Excalibur und usw. an. Daher hörte es sich an, was Melanie über ihn vorlass. „Lancelot, welcher des Öfteren auch Lancelot of the Lake genannt wird, war der Sohn von König Ban von Benwick und seiner Frau Elaine. Sein Vater wurde in einen Krieg mit dem Nachbarkönigtum verwickelt. Dessen König Claudus bezwang Ban und forderte ihn auf aus seinem Königreich zu fliehen. Sie durften sich nicht nach ihrem brennenden Heim umsehen, sonst würden sie in Schwäne verwandelt werden, drohte man ihnen. Sein Vater traute glaubte dieser Warnung nicht und sah sich trotzdem um. Augenblicklich fand seine Verwandlung in einen Schwann statt, welche für immer anhalten sollte. Seine Frau, Elain, wollte ihn zur Hilfe eilen und da sie es, mit dem kleinen Lancelot auf dem Arm nicht tun konnte, lies ihren Sohn alleine am See zurück. Da stahl die "Dame vom See" das Kind und nahm es mit in ihr Unterwasserreich. An diesen Ort wuchs der kleine Lancelot zu einem starken und kühnen jungen Mann heran. Dies ist auch den Grund für den Namen "Lancelot vom See". Er verehrte König Artus sehr welcher ihn, trotz seines jungen Alters, am St. Johns Tag zum Ritter seiner Tafelrunde schlug. Lancelot verliebte sich in die Königin Guinevere, die jedoch nie bekommen konnte. Dies war auch der Grund warum er letztlich Ehelosigkeit gelobte. Er war einer der vielen Ritter die sich auf die Suche nach dem Heiligen Gral machen soll. Durch seine Liebe zu Guinevere wird er allerdings unwürdig die Suche nach dem heiligen Gral fortzusetzen. Doch es war nicht nur Lancelot der sehr unglücklich war, weil sich seine Liebe zur Guinevere nicht erfüllen ließ. Es gab auch eine Frau die sehr unglücklich war, weil sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, er jedoch diese Liebe niemals erwiderte. Die junge Elaine von Astolat starb einige Zeit später an unerfüllter und unerwiderter Liebe zu Lancelot. Nach dem Tot Artus ging Guinvere ins Kloster. Dort besuchte er sie noch ein letztes Mal. Danach legte er seine Rüstung und sein Schwert für immer ab und verbrachte den Rest seines Lebens als Eremit." Das ist aber merkwürdig", sagte Melanie." „Das alles ist etwas merkwürdig", sagte Chris. „Was genau meinst du, Melanie?" „Die Tatsache dass die Suche nach dem Heiligen Gral, von seinem Sohn weitergeführt wird." „Hä?" war Chris Antwort. „Das ist es was ich meine", sagte Melanie. „Wenn er nie was mit einer Frau hatte, wie kann er dann einen Sohn haben?" „Keine Ahnung", meinte Chris. „Hier steht nur drin, dass er Galahad hieß, aber nicht wer seine Mutter war. Ich kann auch keinen weiteren Hinweis finden, ob es ihn wirklich gab, den er steht nur in dieser einen Erzählung drin." „Ok, lass uns mal alle Details aufschreiben, die wir herausgefunden haben und uns dann mit den weiteren Fakten beschäftigen." „Alles, klar", meinte Melanie und schieb die wichtigsten Fakten auf einen Zettel. Nachdem sie das erledigt hatten wendeten sie sich nächsten Figur aus der Artus – Sage zu, Morgan Le Fay. Mittlerweile war einige Zeit vergangen und die letzten Gäste hatten den Weg heraus aus dem P3 gefunden. Chris wollte gerade aufräumen, als Melanie ihm am Arm packte. „Lass uns weitermachen." „Melanie, ich muss erst aufräumen. Dann können wir weitermachen." „Nun noch die eine Person", sagte sie. Dann helfe ich dir auch beim aufräumen. Chris wollte erst widersprechen, doch dann ließ er sich von Melanie überzeugen. Diesmal war er es, der die nächsten Eintragungen vorlass. „Morgan Le Fay war eine Priesterin der Mutter Göttin. Ihre Fähigkeiten erwarb sie auf der Insel Avalon, die parallel zur Insel Glastonbury existiert und nur durch kundige Priesterinnen oder Druiden hinter den Nebeln gefunden werden kann. "Merlin" bedeutet nichts anderes als "ranghöchster Druide". Beide, Priesterinnen und Druiden, kämpften während der Arthuszeit gegen die Verdrängungs- und Verleumdungspolitik der christlichen Kirche. Die Religion der Priesterinnen und Druiden ist wesentlich älter als die der Christen und Jahrzehnte vor Artus hatten die Priesterinnen und Druiden den Christen erlaubt, auf der Insel Avalon eine Kirche für ihren Gott zu bauen, da in ihren Augen alle Götter eins sind und jeder seine eigene Religion ausüben darf. Zum Dank dafür wurden sie später von den Priestern der christlichen Kirche vertrieben und als Hexen, Zauberer und Ungläubige verurteilt. Morgan versuchte, Artus an sein Versprechen zu erinnern, die alten Völker und ihre Religion nicht zu vergessen: die Druiden und die Priesterinnen von Avalon hatten Artus auf den Thron gesetzt und ihm sein Schwert geschenkt, nicht die Kirche. Morgan beneidete Artus Frau, weil diese in Lancelot verliebt war und Morgan Lancelot in ihrer Jugend ebenfalls begehrte. Da sie aber eine Priesterin war, durfte sie sich nicht mit Lancelot einlassen. Außerdem war Ginevra groß, schlank, blond, schön ­ im Gegensatz zu Morgan, die eher klein, dunkelhäutig, dunkelhaarig und muskulös war und von den Menschen ihrer Zeit nicht als schön betrachtet wurde. Das sie noch einen wichtigen Teil in der Geschichte betragen würde war ihr erst nicht bewusst. Dies wurde erst klar, als es ihr gelang, sich zu tarnen und mit Artus, ihrem Halbbruder einen Sohn zu zeugen, welchen sie Mordred nannte. Dieser war es auch, der den mächtigen Artus seines Lebens beraubte", endete Chris seine Vorlesung. „Kennen wir, besser gesagt, weißt du jemanden der die Rolle dieses Mannes darstellen könnte, Chris?" „Nein", sagte Chris, aber das wieder ein paar Stichpunkte die wir auf schreiben sollten." „Hier, gibt es allerdings auch einige Ungereimtheiten darüber wer Mordred ist sagte Chris und deute auf einen weiteren Text, den er ebenfalls laut vorlass. Das dass P3 immer noch einem Schlachtfeld glich, das er dringend aufräumen müsste, kam ihm im Moment nicht in den Sinn. „Die früheste Erwähnung von Mordred findet sich in den Annales Cambriae, einer Chronik, die Teil einer überarbeiteten Fassung der Historia Brittonum ist. Diese Chronik erwähnt die beiden Kontrahenten Artus und Mordred im Zusammenhang mit der Schlacht von Camlann, in der Mordred fällt, nachdem er Artus tödlich verwundet hat. Mordred findet auch Erwähnung in den Walisischen Triaden: In einer Triade, die auf Geoffrey of Monmouths Historia Regum Britanniae beruht, wird sein Verrat an Artus erwähnt. In einer anderen wird er als der Urheber einer der „drei hemmungslosen Verwüstungen der Insel Britannien" bezichtigt. Er kommt zum Hof von König Artus zu Kelliwic in Cornwall, verschlingt alle Nahrung und Getränke und schleift sogar Guinevere von ihrem Thron und misshandelt sie. Über die Abstammung von Mordred gibt es drei Versionen: Die erste berichtet, dass er ein Sohn von Artus Luwddoc, König von Gododdin (in späteren Fassungen der Orkney Inseln), und seiner Frau Morgause, einer Halbschwester mütterlicherseits von Artus, gewesen sei (also sein Neffe). In der zweiten ist Mordred ein Sohn von Artus und Morgause, der von Artus adoptiert und aufgezogen wurde. In der dritten Variante sind Artus und seine zweite Halbschwester Morgan le Fay die Eltern von Mordred. Da Morgan Le Fay unverheiratet bleibt, adoptieren ihre Schwester Morgause und deren Mann Artus das Kind und ziehen es als ihr eigenes auf. Der Magier Merlin weissagt in einer der Sagen, „dass Mordred eines Tages auf Artus' Thron sitzen werde". Später wird Mordred einer der Ritter von Artus' Tafelrunde und gerät in Konflikt mit Lancelot. Die Gründe hierfür differieren in den verschiedenen Fassungen der Sage: Einerseits sind Lancelot, als bester Ritter und engster Freund von Artus, und Mordred, als dessen Sohn oder Neffe, Konkurrenten um die Nachfolge des Königs. Andererseits ist Lancelot als (vermeintlicher) Geliebter der Königin Guinevere ein ideales Mittel, um Artus und seine Ritter zu entzweien. In einer weniger bekannten Variante sind Lancelot und Mordred Konkurrenten um die Gunst der Königin Guinevere. Mordred soll zwei- oder dreimal verheiratet gewesen sein: Zuerst mit Guinevak einer jüngeren Schwester von Guinevere. Danach mit Cwyllogm, einer Prinzessin von Gynedd. Als drittes mit Guinevere selbst. Mit einer seiner Gemahlinnen soll er die Zwillingssöhne Melehan und Melou gezeugt haben. Der dramatische Höhepunkt der Artussage ist Mordreds Verrat am König. Auch hier gibt es mehrere Varianten der Erzählungen: In einer setzt Artus nach Gallien (Frankreich) über, um dort Verbündete zu unterstützen oder um nach Rom zu ziehen. In einer anderen führt er Krieg gegen Lancelot, um dessen (vermeintlichen) Ehebruch mit Guinevere zu rächen. Mordred wird von Artus als Statthalter in Britannien eingesetzt; er nutzt diese Position und Artus' Abwesenheit, um seine Macht auszubauen. Schließlich erklärt er Artus für tot und besteigt selbst den Thron. Als Grund soll eine schwere Niederlage von Artus in Gallien gelten, von der teilweise berichtet wird. In einer der vielen Spielarten der Geschichte vermählt sich Mordred anschließend mit Königin Guinevere. Der Verrat oder die Niederlage in Gallien zwingen König Artus, nach Britannien zurückzukehren. Dort kommt es zwischen den Heeren der Widersacher zur Schlacht von Camlann, in deren Verlauf Artus von Mordred tödlich verwundet und dieser von Artus getötet wird. Die beiden Söhne Mordreds, Melehan und Melou, versuchen zwar, den Thron an sich zu reißen, werden aber von Lancelot und Bors erschlagen. Auch in der Kinder- und Jugendbuchliteratur taucht die Figur des Mordred auf: Im Fantasyroman Der Winterprinz von Elisabeth E. Wein wird Mordred Medraut genannt und hat alle Qualitäten um genauso ein großer König wie sein Vater Artus zu werden, doch seine inzestuöse Herkunft mit Artus' Halbschwester Morgause steht ihm im Weg und es kommt zu einer großen Rivalität zwischen ihm und seinem Halbbruder Lleu, dem Sohn von Artus und Guinevere. Im Camelot-Roman Mordred, Sohn des Artus von Nancy Springer ist Mordred auf der Suche nach seiner Identität und will nicht der grausame Königsmörder werden, wie es das Schicksal verlangt. Er sucht die Liebe und Anerkennung seines königlichen Vaters, da seine Mutter Morgause ihn verachtet." „Was?" sagte Chris nachdem den Text zu Ende gelesen hatte. „Langsam kapiere ich gar nichts mehr. Wer war da eigentlich wer und hatte mit wem zu tun, in König Artus Zeiten." Mir geht es langsam aber auch so. Es scheint kaum etwas zu geben was mit wirklicher Sicherheit bekannt war. Allerdings sollten wir auch hier die wichtigsten Fakten notieren. Vielleicht bekommen wir ja dann ein besseres Bild, wenn wir fertig sind." Chris dreht die Augen. Ihn war bewusst, dass diese noch einige Zeit dauern würde. Er war müde und das P3 immer noch nicht aufgeräumt. Also verließ er seinen Platz hinter der Bar und machte sich daran Flaschen und Gläser einzusammeln. Melanie verstand den Wink. Sie stand ebenfalls auf und half ihm bei der Arbeit. Es war auch ihr klar das sie jetzt einfach mal eine Pause machen mussten, damit sie später noch ein Überblick über das Ganze gewinnen konnten. Außerdem hatte sie versprochen ihm zu helfen und Versprechen wollte sie gerne halten, wenn es möglich war. „Das schaffen wir nicht", sagte Chris, als sie nach einer Stunde Arbeit erst die Hälfte aufgeräumt hatten. Vielleicht sollte ich es mit einem Spruch versuchen?" murmelte er vor sich hin. „Stopp," entgegnete Melanie. Das ist persönlicher Vorteil. Meine Mama hat mir beigebracht, das man so was nun in äußersten Notfällen tun darf und das hier mit Sicherheit keiner." Chris murrte etwas vor sich hin und gab nach. Sie hatte Recht, das hatte auch seine Mutter ihm immer gepredigt. Aber sollte er das nicht als Wächter zum seiner Schützling sagen und nicht umgekehrt? Die Beiden arbeiten weiter und weitere eineinhalb Stunden später hatten sie es geschafft. Chris konnte die Augen kaum noch aufhalten und beschloss sich erstmal eine Mütze voll Schlaf zu holen. Er war im Zweifel ob Melanie damit einverstanden war. Doch als er nach ihr sah, erkannte Chris dass sie Kopf auf die Theke gelegt hatte und leise vor sich hin schnarchte. Sie würde keinen Widerstand leisten. Chris griff sich das Buch, den Stift und die Notizen und legte sie auf den Schreib im Hinterzimmer. Danach beamte er Melanie auf „seine" Couch und deckte sie zu. Er nahm das verblieben Kissen, eine Jacke und legte sich auf den Boden. Das war nicht wirklich toll oder bequem, doch so müde wie er war, bekam er nicht wer viel mit. Sehr schnell war er eingeschlafen. Erst gegen sechs Uhr wurde er wieder wach. Er machte Frühstück und weckte Melanie. Nachdem sie damit fertig waren und sich frisch gemacht hatten stürzten sich die Beiden erneute in die Recherchen.


	9. Die neue Königin

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

* * *

Hi disturbed paranoid angel, Misato-6 und alle anderen treuen Leser!

Vielen Dank für euer Lob und euere Treue. Ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr 2007 (dauert noch zirka 1 Stunde und 45 Minuten).

Gruß  
Whitelightner78

* * *

**Kapitel 8 – Die neue Königin**

Phoebe und Paige waren gerade dabei sich zu unterhalten, als Leo plötzlich in Phoebes Büro erschien. „Ihr sollt sofort beide mit nach Hause kommen", sagt er geheimnisvoll. „Piper braucht euere Hilfe. Daheim bot sich ihnen ein bizarrer Anblick. Die Fee war gerade mal fünf Zentimeter groß. Dennoch hielt sie mit ihren winzigen Ärmchen den Schwertgriff umschlungen und zog daran, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Piper saß in dem großen Peddingrohrstuhl und sah sich die Show an. Schließlich konnte sie ohnehin nicht dagegen unternehmen. Als Nächstes drängte einer der Riese an das Schwert. Seine Hand war so groß, dass der Griff vollständig darin verschwand. Endlich, endlich tauchten Leo, Paige und Phoebe auf. „Ach, du liebe Güte", stöhnte Phoebe, als sie sah, was sich in ihrem Wintergarten abspielte. „So was in der Art hatte ich befürchtet", murmelte Paige. „Und warum hast du nichts gesagt", maulte Piper. „Wenigstens sind keine bösen Kreaturen darunter stellte Paige fest. „Und die sind nicht dazu zu bewegen, sich wieder zu trollen?", wollte Phoebe wissen und erntete ein paar böse Blicke aus der Ecke der Trolle. „Nein", seufzte Piper. „Es kommen jede Minute mehr. Und Leo weigert sich standhaft, den Stein mit dem Schwert von hier fortzuschaffen." Die Zauberhaften sahen den _Wächter _vorwurfsvoll an, doch der wusch seine Hände in Unschuld. „He, die Dame aus dem See hat die Zauberhaften um Hilfe gebeten. Da werde ich mich doch ganz sicher nicht einmischen." „Ich habe auf jeden Fall die Nase voll", verkündete Piper. „Wenn es sein muss, wuchte ich das Ding selbst raus in den Garten." Sie marschierte zu dem Findling, der viel zu schwer war, um einer Menschenhand zu weichen. Dennoch drückte und zerrte sie unentwegt daran herum. Und weil sie keinen ordentlichen Ansatzpunkt fand, wollte sie schließlich das Schwert als Hebel benutzen. Sie packte den Griff - und befreite die Waffe mit einer sanften Bewegung aus dem Stein. Aus Dutzenden von Kehlen ertönte ein erstauntes „Oh" und „Ah", und einige der anwesenden Geschöpfe schlugen sofort ehrerbietig die Augen nieder. Piper sah derweil überrascht auf das Schwert in ihrer Hand hinab. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, warum sich alle so anstellten. Das war doch kinderleicht gewesen. Sie hoffte nur, dass der Spuk damit ein Ende hatte, doch als sie in die Gesichter der Märchengestalten blickte, wurde ihr klar, dass der Spuk gerade erst angefangen hatte. Bis auf Leo, Piper und Paige waren alle Anwesenden auf die Knie gesunken. Worte wie „Königin" und „Herrin des Schwertes" schwirrten durch die Luft. Aber es kam noch dicker. Die Decke des Wintergartens schien sich zu öffnen, ein Tornado im Miniformat brauste rauschend durch die Menge und verfestigte sich allmählich zu einer menschlichen Gestalt. Genauer zu einem stattlichen Mann. Der Bursche war etwa einen Meter neunzig groß, sah sehr gut aus, trug eine Stoffhose, ein T-Shirt und darüber ein lässiges Jackett. Alle Kleidungsstücke waren in verschiedenen Grautönen gehalten. Er sah Piper und das Schwert in ihrer Hand und lächelte angenehm. „Damit hast du sicher nicht gerechnet, als du heute Morgen aufgestanden bist, stimmt es?" Seine Stimme hatte einen unverkennbar britischen Akzent. Piper wollte etwas sagen, aber der Fremde kam ihr zuvor. „Du bist die Hüterin des Schwertes, die Retterin des Erbes. Als Champion des Guten wirst du Excalibur führen. Das ist deine Bestimmung." Der ganze Raum schien den Atem anzuhalten. „Heiliges Kanonenrohr", stieß Piper unpassenderweise hervor. Piper scheuchte den Zwerg nach draußen, der bis zuletzt. im Haus der Halliwells geblieben war, nachdem seine zahlreichen Kumpane aus dem Märchenwald bereits das Weite gesucht hatten. „Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst", schimpfte sie, während sie ihn mit Nachdruck durch die Haustür bugsierte. „Ich meine es ernst, Majestät", zeterte der kleine Kerl. „Wenn Ihr irgendwas braucht, Schlösser, Pferde, Ritterrüstungen, kann ich Euch helfen. Ich habe erstklassige Verbindungen." Piper knallte übellaunig die Haustür hinter ihm zu. Dann stapfte sie wieder ins

Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen herumstanden und saßen. Dann legte sie das Schwert auf den Tisch und ließ sich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen. „Ich sage euch, das Ganze ist ein Riesenirrtum." Wie auf Kommando glitt das Schwert in ihre Richtung und jagte ihr damit einen mächtigen Schrecken ein. „Stopp!", befahl sie hastig, und das Schwert lag wieder ruhig. „Es fühlt sich von dir gerufen", erklärte der Fremde. „So wie du dich von ihm angezogen fühlst." „Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich mich zu irgendwas berufen fühlen?", fragte Piper sarkastisch. „Das kommt noch. Mit der Zeit", erklärte der Fremde. „Ich habe aber keine Zeit, Königin Artus zu spielen", stellte Piper mit Nachdruck fest. „Stell dich nicht so an", sagte Paige, die gerade mit Wyatt auf dem Arm von oben kam. Sie drückte das Baby seinem Vater an die Brust. „Weißt du überhaupt, was das bedeutet?" „Dass ich in Zukunft noch mehr Arbeit habe?" „Nein", antwortete Paige und nahm neben Phoebe Platz. „Du bist die Auserwählte. Seit Jahrhunderten hat niemand mehr Macht über das Schwert gehabt. Sag ihr, dass ich Recht habe, Merlin." Sie sah den Fremden herausfordernd an. „Oh, ich bin nicht Merlin", erklärte dieser. „Der alte Zauberer ist nur eine Legende. Mein Name ist Mordaunt." „Aha", rief Piper triumphierend. „Aber Camelot hat es wirklich gegeben", fuhr Mordaunt unbeugsam fort. „Aha", kam es diesmal von Paige. „Und mit deiner Hilfe kann es wieder auferstehen", verkündete Mordaunt dramatisch. „Was bist du denn für einer?", wollte Phoebe wissen. „Ein Zauberer? Ein Hexer?" „Weder das eine noch das andere", entgegnete Mordaunt lächelnd. „Ich bin nur ein bescheidener Lehrer im Dienst des Schwertes. Und wir müssen so schnell wie möglich mit der Ausbildung beginnen, bevor der Feind angreift." „Der Dunkle Ritter?", fragte Paige. „Ihr kennt ihn?" Mordaunt wirkte überrascht. „Wir haben es ihm schon einmal tüchtig gezeigt", antwortete Phoebe nicht ohne Stolz. „Und wenn er es noch einmal versucht, haben wir einen entsprechenden Trank parat", freute sich Piper und deutete auf das Fläschchen auf dem Tisch. „Was ist da drin?", erkundigte sich Mordaunt. „Greifenblut, ein bisschen Brennnessel, Salbei und Totenwurz", zählte Piper auf. „Nicht schlecht", meinte Mordaunt, „wenn man mit einem machtlosen Kleindämon fertig werden will. Aber wir haben es mit einem anderen Kaliber zu tun." Er machte eine seltsame Handbewegung, und ein Blatt Papier mit einem Rezept erschien aus dem Nichts. „Wenn ihr den Dunklen Ritter besiegen wollt, braucht ihr das hier." Phoebe schnappte sich den Zettel. „Ich dachte, du bist kein Zauberer?", fragte Leo misstrauisch. Mordaunt machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich habe im Lauf der Jahre ein paar Sachen aufgeschnappt. Wenn ihr es mit dem Dunklen Ritter aufnehmen wollt, müsst ihr all eure Kräfte einsetzen." „Von der Hälfte der Zutaten habe ich noch nie gehört", ergriff Phoebe das Wort. „Sieht aus, als hättest du so einiges aufgeschnappt", brummte Leo, dann sah er seine Schwägerin Phoebe an. „Was meinst du?" Phoebe schloss die Augen und versuchte den seltsamen Fremden mit ihren empathischen Fähigkeiten abzutasten. „Ich kann nichts empfangen", verkündete sie schließlich. „Euer Misstrauen habe ich erwartet", sagte Mordaunt. „Aber lasst euch nicht davon blenden. Wenn ich Piper nicht beibringen kann, wie sie das Schwert handhaben muss, bevor der Dunkle Ritter hier auftaucht, könnte von diesem Zaubertrank euer Überleben abhängen." „Aber wo sollen wir die Zutaten herbekommen?", fragte Phoebe. „Ich habe da eine prima Idee", meldete sich Paige zu Wort. „Du musst dich nur auf mich, deine Superassistentin, verlassen." Im nächsten Moment waren Phoebe und Paige verschwunden. „Ich werde mich mal beim Rat der Ältesten erkundigen, wie man diese Angelegenheit dort beurteilt", sagte Leo. „Soll ich Wyatt mitnehmen?" Normalerweise war Piper immer ganz Ohr, wenn es um ihren Sohn ging. Aber diesmal spielte sie anscheinend völlig entrückt mit ihrem Wunderschwert. „Piper?", versuchte es Leo noch einmal. Endlich erregte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Was? Ach ja, klar, nimm Wyatt ruhig mit." Der _Wächter _löste sich mit dem Baby auf dem Arm auf.


	10. Future Consequences Teil 1

**_Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1_**

Hi Misato-6! Ebenfalls eine nettes hallo an alle anderen treuen Leser !

Hier endlich Teil 9 für euch.

Misato-6: Vielen Dank für deine 2 Reviews und das Lob zu meiner Geschichte, besonders zu Melanies Überlegung bezüglich Chris´ Familie. Celeste spielt keine weiter Rolle in dieser Geschichte, allerdings werde ich versuchen sie in der geplanten Fortsetzung einzuschreiben. Ich habe die ganzen Information zu Artus und Co. aus dem Internet. Ich habe mir einige Zeit genommen und mal etwas gegoogelt. Hier auch mal vielen Dank an alle Leute die so nett waren diese Informationen ins Netz zu stellen und mir somit beim schreiben dieser Geschichte geholfen haben.

Viele Grüße  
Whitelightner78

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 9 – Future Consequences? – Nicht mit mir, Chris! – Teil 1**

Was steht den über deine Verwandtschaft so drin?" wollte Chris wissen. Melanie zögert einen Augenblick, und lass Chris die wenigen Informationen vor, die sie über ihre Ahnin und Merlins Gefährtin, Nimue, gefunden hatte. Nimue oder Viviane, wie sie auch in manchen Erzählungen genannt wird, ist eine Gestalt der Artussage. „Was für eine Überraschung", erwiderte Chris. „Klappe halten und zu hören", entfuhr es Melanie. „Ok, hast ja Recht. Ließ weiter." Melanie lies sich auch nicht lange bitten und setzte sofort wieder an. „Sie wird auch als die Herrin oder Dame vom See bezeichnet. Sie hütet den See, aus welchem Artus das Schwert Excalibur erhielt und gilt ebenfalls als die Ziehmutter Lanzelots. In Gestalt eines jungen Mädchens betört sie Merlin und bringt ihn dazu, ihr die Geheimnisse seiner Zauberkräfte zu offenbaren, woraufhin ihn Nimue in einer Weissdornhecke im Wald von Brocéliande bannt." „Eine andere Überlieferung sagte folgendes", setzt Melanie mit dem nächsten Text fort. „In der Artus – Sage ist eine keltische Wassergöttin, ein Nymphe, die „Lady of the Lake". In der Legende ist sie es, die das magische Schwert Excalibur an Artus weitergibt und es auch zurückerhält, nachdem Artus durch Sir Bedivere eine tödliche Wunde zugefügt bekommt. Viele Berichte sind über Nimue überliefert, mache sagen sie sei für Erziehung Lancelots verantwortlich gewesen, mache nach sie zur Begleiterin Merlins, vielleicht auch zu der Person, die Merlins Prophezeiungen aufgeschrieben hat. Es gibt aber auch Quellen die behaupten Nimue habe Merlin umgebracht." „Also, wenn es nach den überlieferten Information geht sind die Lady von See, die das berühmte Schwert an Artus weitergeben haben und meine Vorfahrin Nimue ein und dieselbe Person." „Oh, man und ich dachte die bisherigen Information wären schon verwirrend gewesen", meinte Chris. „Doch es wird anscheinend noch schlimmer, je weiter wir uns in diesem Buch nach vorne arbeiten." „In der Tat, Chris", meinte Melanie und lächelte. „Keiner hat gesagt, das es einfach werden würde oder? Sei doch mal ehrlich, das würde dann doch auch einen Spaß machen." „Also für mich könnte es ruhig etwas logischer sein. Aber alles meckern hilft nicht. Daher lass nun einfach weitermachen und les mal alles vor, was du über Merlin gefunden hast." „Gleich Chris", sagte Melanie und schaute Chris in die Augen. „Jetzt hast du schon so viel über mich und über meine Vergangenheit erfahren, aber mir noch nichts über deine erzählt. Abgesehen davon das du ein Wächter des Lichtes bist, die Schwestern deine Schützlinge sind und du aus der Zukunft kommst." „Bevor wir hier weitermachen, " erwiderte Melanie, „will ich endlich auch mal was über dich erfahren." „Wie heißen deine Eltern, Chris?" „Sorry, Melanie das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es könnte die Zukunft verändern und zwar so, wie es nicht sein soll." „Du immer mit dieser Phrase. Warum traust du mir nicht, ich werde dein Geheimnis nicht verraten. Du bist doch herkommen, ob die Zukunft zu verändern oder nicht?" „Ja sicher, aber nur etwas ganz bestimmtes", erklärte Chris. „Lass mich mal raten, das kannst du mir auch nicht verraten, was? " „Richtig." „Hör mal zu Chris, entweder du sagst mir jetzt was oder ich hole Leo her. Da ihr euch, so wie es aussieht nicht besonderst mögt, wird er bestimmt erfreut sein, sich genauer mit dir zu unterhalten. Ich werde ihm einfach sagen, das du deinen Job nicht gut machst und dann wollen wir mal sehen, was er mit dir anstellt." „Das wagst du nicht Melanie." „Da sei dir mal nicht so sicher", erklärte sie ihm. Chris war sich wirklich sicher, dass die junge Frau es sich nicht wagen würde, nach Leo zu rufen, umso mehr war er überrascht als sie aufstieg und anfing seinen Namen zu rufen. Schnell wurde ihm klar, dass er jetzt dringend etwas tun musste, sonst würde er seinen nervigen Vater wieder auf den Fersen haben und das konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. „Le…." war alles was sie herausbrachte bevor Chris sie erreichte und ihr den Mund zu hielt. Verärgert sah sie ihn an. „Ok, Melanie. Du hast gewonnen. Wenn du mir versprichst nicht weiter nach Leo zu rufen, werde ich dir etwas über mich erzählen. Zumindest etwas von dem was die Zukunft nicht schwerwiegend verändern kann. Aber bitte dränge mich nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, was mich in Bedrängnis bringen könnte. Sind wir uns einig?" Er schaute sie an und als sie nickte, nahm er seine Hand von ihrem Mund. Die Beiden setzten sich wieder hin und Melanie fing an Chris ein paar Fragen zu stellen, die sie interessierte und die er möglicherweise auch zu antworten bereit war. „Hast du die Halliwells eigentlich schon in deiner Zeit gekannt oder hast du sie erst in dieser Zeit kennen gelernt?" Chris verzog erst etwas das Gesicht beantworte die Frage dann schließlich doch. „Die Halliwells, kenne ich schon aus der Zukunft. Ich kenne sie so lange ich denken kann. Ein genaues Datum kann ich dir allerdings nicht nennen", sagte er, denn er konnte ja wohl kaum sagen das er sie seit dem Zeitpunkt kannte, an der er anfing zu existieren und sie alle das erste Mal am Tag seiner Geburt getroffen hatte." „Waren deine Eltern und die Halliwell befreundet?" fragte Melanie. „Sie kannte sich ziemlich gut." „Also kanntest du auch Wyatt, schon länger, was?" „Das ist richtig. Wir zwei kennen uns schon ewig. Man könnte sagen wir sind miteinander aufgewachsen und waren unzertrennlich. Ich habe viel Zeit mit ihm und den Schwestern im Manor und hier im Club verbracht. Also wart ihr zwei so etwas wie Blutsbrüder, Wyatt und du?" „Ja, das trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf", sagte Chris. „Schließlich sind wir Brüder und somit vom gleichen Blut", ging es ihm durch den Kopf. „Du bist also auch in dieser Stadt groß geworden?" „Ja, meine Familie hat ganz in der Nähe der Halliwells gelebt", antwortete Chris. „Was für einen Beruf hast du eigentlich in der Zukunft ausgeübt, bevor du die Zeitreise gemacht hast?" „Beruf? In der Zeit wo ich groß geworden bin herrschte so viel Chaos, das er mir nicht möglich war, einen Beruf zu lernen. Bitte frag jetzt nicht nach, was ich damit meine, denn ich werde es dir jetzt nicht genauer erklären. Aber als ich klein war, wollte ich immer Feuerwehrmann werden, um den Menschen zu helfen." „Das ist ja süß", meinte Melanie und lächelte Chris an. „Süß? Na ja. Die Wunschträume eines Kindes, das mit 14 Jahren von Realität eingeholt wurde und seinen Wunsch aufgegeben musste." „Wie kamst du auf diesen Wunsch?" „Ich kann mich noch ganz genau erinnern", fing Chris an zu erzählen. „Es war mein dritter Geburtstag und wir feierten im Halliwell Manor. Wyatt war damals fünf Jahre alt. Er wusste durch die ganzen Geburtstage die er schon erlebt hatte, dass man dem Geburtstagskind etwas schenken sollte. Doch da er selbst noch keine Möglichkeiten hatte, überlegte er was er tun sollte. Als die Feier dann begonnen hatte und alle die Geschenke überreichten, kam er auf mich zu und hielt mir seinen Feuerwehrtruck hin. „Chris, Geschenk für dich", sagte er und lächelte mich erwartend an. Ich war total begeistert, denn diesen Truck fand ich schon immer toll. Das war das tollste Geschenk, das ich jemals zum Geburtstag bekommen habe und ich habe viele in meinem Leben bekommen. Was noch besonderst zu erwähnen ist, ist die Tatsache, das ich bis zu diesem Tag nicht einmal damit spielen durfte, weil der Truck Wyatts absolutes Lieblingsspielzeug war. Ein Geschenk, das ich nie vergessen werde. Seit diesem Tag wollte ich Feuerwehrmann werden", schloss Chris. Melanie war leicht am schniefen und schnäuzte geräuschvoll die Nase, das war wirklich eine rührende Story gewesen. Melanie wollte Chris bereits die nächste Frage stellen, was sie von einem Klingeln an der Hintertür des Clubs unterbrochen wurden. „Sorry, Melanie", sagte Chris und stand auf. Er musste dorthin und öffnen. Seine Mutter, die noch nicht wusste, das sie seiner Mutter werden würde hatte ihm mitgeteilt, das heute um die Mittagszeit der Getränkelieferant mit ordentlich Nachschub kommen würde. Da der Club kaum noch Getränkereserven hatte und Chris sich ja ehe dort aufhielt, erklärte er sich bereit die Waren für Piper anzunehmen und an den entsprechenden Stellen zu verstauen. Als der Lieferant die Waren in den Club gebracht hatte und Chris die Lieferpapier in Empfang genommen und unterschrieben hatte, zog dieser mit einem netten Gruß von dannen. Zusammen mit Melanie verstaute er die Waren an die entsprechenden Stellen und sah auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile schon 12.30 Uhr. Nachdem er seinen Charme hatte spielen lassen, war es ihm gelungen, Melanie dazu zu überzeugen, erst einmal etwas weiter über Merlin zu recherchieren und ihn dann wieder mit Fragen zu löchern. Irgendwie hoffte er sich auch aus der Affäre ziehen zu können, wenn Melanie möglicherweise vergaß, was sie ihn fragen wollte. Die Chance war nicht groß, aber vorhanden. Außerdem musste sie ja auch die Nachforschung mal zu einem Ende bringen, seine Zeit hier war schließlich nicht unbegrenzt. So drehte er sich um und schaute Melanie an, die das Buch wieder aufgeschlagen hatte und bereit war ihm alle Geschichte über Merlin, ihren Urahn, vorzulesen. Es waren viele Geschichten und kurz waren sie auch nicht. „Ok und losgeht." Mit diesen Worten begann Melanie wieder im Buch zu blättern, bis sie die gesuchten Informationen gefunden hatte. Dann lass sie Chris die erste Information laut vor. „Merlin lebte als historische Gestalt im 6.Jahrhundert im Gebiet der heutigen Lowlands. Er war ein echter Prophet und Druide. Wie König Arthur ist er in der Anderswelt gefangen, nahe bei den Menschen und doch unerreichbar für sie. Merlin wird als Magier und Prophet, stets zu derben Scherzen aufgelegter Schelm, beschrieben. Merlins Prophezeihung über seinen eigenen Tod erfüllte sich durch Nimue, in die er sich auf der Hochzeit von Artus und Guinivere heftig verliebte. Merlin ließ sich von ihr so betören, dass er Nimue so manchen Spruch lehrte und ihr zeigte, wie man Mixturen aus Kräutern mischt, die sowohl einen Zauber hervorbringen wie ihn auch wieder zu bannen imstande waren. Als sie ihn leid war, beschwor sie ihn, mit ihr zu dem Felsen in Cornwell zugehe, in dem sich eines der größten Wunder der Welt befinden sollte, eine prächtige Felsenkammer. Merlin schwärmte Nimue von der Schönheit im Innern des Felsen vor und in seiner Verliebtheit verriet er ihr den Spruch, mit dem man den Felsen verriegeln konnte. "Geh du voran", bat Nimue als er den Fels geöffnet hatte und tat, als ob sie zu ängstlich sei, als erste die Felsenkammer zu betreten. Merlin schritt hinein. Nimue aber sprang zurück und rief laut den Zauberspruch, der durch nichts zu bannen war. Niemand mehr hat seitdem Merlin gesehen. Doch ab und zu grollt es noch heute in jener Gegend im Boden tief unter den Füßen. dann sagen die Leute: "Merlin rührt sich im Berge." Aber keiner weiß es genau, wo jener Ort befindet." „Also hier haben wir also eine Version, " die so nicht stimmen kann", meinte Melanie. „Ich bin schließlich der lebende Beweis." „Das ist nicht so ganz korrekt", erwiderte Chris. „Nimue könnte ja bereits schwanger gewesen sein, als sie diese Tat ausgeführt hat." „Das sagt der Herr, der nichts über seine Familiegeschichte preisgeben will." „Ist ja gut, Melanie. Lass uns nicht mehr darüber diskutieren und weitermachen." „In Ordnung, ich lese weiter." Sofort begann Melanie mit der nächsten Geschichte. „Merlin ist der Magier der Artus-Sage. Es verschmolzen in ihm zwei in der inselkeltischen Mythologie verankerte Figuren: der Dichter-Prophet „Myrddin Lailoken" und „das vaterlose Kind", der jugendliche Seher „Ambrosius". Er ist Sohn eines Inkubus, eines gefallenen Engels, und einer Demetierprinzessin und Klosterfrau, eines Königs oder eines Gottes." An dieser Stelle stoppte Melanie kurz und sah Chris an. „Kannst du mir mal genau erklären was ein Inkubus ist, Chris?" „Ja, das kann ich. Der Inkubus (lateinisch: incubare für oben liegen, ausbrüten) ist ein Alb, ein Albträume und Alpdrücken verursachender Dämon, ein Waldgeist, Sylvan, das männliche Gegenstück zum weiblichen Succubus. Incubi sind männliche Dämonen aus der jüdischen und christlichen Mythologie. Sie ernähren sich von der Lebensenergie schlafender Frauen, mit denen sie sich nachts paaren. Wenn sich ein Inkubus mit einer Frau paart, wacht diese während des Aktes nicht auf und kann sich höchstens in Form eines Traumes an den nächtlichen Besuch erinnern. Im Christentum wurden nächtliche, sündhafte Träume häufig durch den Besuch eines Inkubus erklärt. Auf diese Weise konnte man für die Sünde nicht verantwortlich gemacht werden, da man Opfer einer übernatürlichen Macht wurde. Allerdings wurde im Zuge frühneuzeitlicher Hexenverfolgung der Geschlechtsverkehr mit dem Teufel als bewusst gewünschter Akt betrachtet und war somit ein Zeichen des Abfallens von Gott und der Hingabe an den Teufel. Der Teufel nahm bei Hexenmeistern die Gestalt eines Succubus an, während er bei Hexen als Inkubus auftrat. Eine weit verbreitete Theorie war es auch, dass ein - an sich geschlechtsloser - Dämon oder Buhlteufel zuerst in Form eines Succubus mit einem Mann schlief und sich anschließend in einen Inkubus verwandelte, um mit dem Samen des Mannes eine Frau zu befruchten." Melanie verzog, das Gesicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihr nicht gefiel, dass ihr Urahn Merlin, möglicherweise auf diese Weise gezeugt worden war. Sollte es so gewesen sein, dann fiel es sicherlich unter die Kategorie, streng geheim und man erzählte besser keinem davon. Das erkannte Chris schnell daran, das Melanie nichts weiteres mehr dazu frage oder sagte sondern weiter vorlass. „In anderen Erzählungen wird er von der kornisch-keltischen Naturgöttin Mab erschaffen. „Das klingt schon besser, " sagte Melanie, die von dieser Theorie offensichtlich mehr angetan war, als von der letzten. „Er ist als Opfer für Vortigerns Festung vorgesehen, verblüfft jedoch den Usurpator und seine Druiden mit seiner Wahrsagergabe. Er sagt unter anderem das Kommen von Artus und seine Taten voraus. Eine der Figuren, die in die Figur des Merlin einflossen, war der walisische Barde Myrddin, der die Gabe der Wahrsagung erhalten haben soll, als er während der Schlacht von Arfderydd 573 den Verstand verlor, in die Wälder rannte und dort mit einem Apfelbaum sprach, der ihm Nahrung und Weisheit lieferte. In der Artussage soll er an der Zusammenkunft von Artus' Eltern beteiligt gewesen sein, er leitet den Helden an und gibt ihm den Auftrag, den Heiligen Gral zu suchen, in manchen Darstellungen soll er auch Artus Schwert Excalibur in den Stein gesteckt haben. Von seiner Geliebten, die in manchen Darstellungen mit der Dame vom See gleichgesetzt wird, wird er, nachdem er ihr alle seine Geheimnisse verraten hat und sie selbst zaubern kann, in einem unsichtbaren Gefängnis gefangen gehalten oder in eine Eiche verwandelt. "Natürlich" ist er nie gestorben, sondern wurde, wie Artus auch, in eine Anderswelt entrückt; oder er residiert noch heute in einem Palast auf dem Meeresgrund. Merlin werden positive Eigenschaften zugeschrieben. Seine Person markiert in den manchen der uns heute ausschließlich bekannten christlichen Darstellungen den Bruch mit dem alten keltischen Glauben, denn während er selbst ein der Magie Kundiger bleibt, wird er zugleich zum Bringer des Christentums – ein Symbol für die Epoche der Christianisierung, in der diese Sagenwelt festgeschrieben wurde. Eines seiner Vorbilder, der walische Barde Myrdin Wyllth, soll der erste getaufte Barde gewesen sein. Myrdin Wyllth wurde in einem Bardenverzeichnis des Dichters Taliesin erwähnt, der selbst eine Vorlage für Merlin gewesen sein könnte. Merlin wurde oft auch gleichgesetzt mit Aneirin oder Gwydion mâb Dôn. Die Herkunft des Namens wird teilweise auf einen hypothetischen Titel des höchsten britischen Druiden, benannt nach dem gleichnamigen auch in Großbritannien heimischen Falken (siehe Merlin (Falke) oder auf die Umbenennung Myrdins in Merlin zur Vermeidung von Ähnlichkeiten mit dem französischen merde zurückgeführt. Merlins Prophezeiungen, wie zum Beispiel über den Untergang der Welt, erlangten solche Bedeutung, dass das Konzil von Trient sie 1563 verbot. Auch Jeanne d' Arc war bei ihrem Prozess 1431 die Frage gestellt worden, ob sie an diese Prophezeiungen glaube. Ebenfalls von Merlin stammt eine Prophezeiung über einen Kampf zwischen einem weißen und einem roten Drachen - der rote Drache gewinnt am Schluss - die vielfach als Prophezeiung über den Kampf der Waliser gegen die Engländer gedeutet wird (siehe Flagge von Wales). „So und jetzt lesen ich mal weiter", meinte Chris und schnappte sich das Buch von Melanie. „Merlin ist der Zauberer, den wir aus den Erzählungen von König Artus und seiner Tafelrunde kennen. Zumindest glauben wir ihn zu kennen, denn er ist bedeutend mehr als eine Randfigur, mehr als der vertrottelte alte Mann, der zufällig ein paar Tricks kennt, die seinem König helfen und endlich, senil geworden, sich in eine viel jüngere Frau verguckt und von ihr ins Verderben gerissen wird. Viele Legenden ranken sich um die Gestalt des Merlin. Er ist Druide, Zauberer, Weiser, Seher und Bewahrer eines Königreiches, das er selber mit zu erschaffen geholfen hat. Seine ganze Existenz ist in ein Mysterium gehüllt, das aus den Tiefen der Zeit zu uns spricht, denn er stammt aus der Zeit der Kelten, vorchristlich und geheimnisvoll, sagenumwoben und nie ganz greifbar. Er ist das Ergebnis einer Vereinigung eines Succubus mit einem Menschen, daher selber nicht ganz menschlich und mit geheimnisvollen Kräften begabt. Quasi unsterblich, lebt er rückwärts in der Zeit, die Zukunft (weil seine Vergangenheit) birgt daher für ihn keine Geheimnisse, dennoch kann er seinem Schicksal nicht entrinnen. Er ist der letzte der Weisen Druiden, bewahrt ihre Geheimnisse in einer immer christlicher werdenden Welt. Einst hat er Stonehenge von Irland nach Britannien verpflanzt, dort lebt er nun und bestimmt die Geschicke des Reiches, greift gar aktiv ein, damit Artus als größter König seiner Zeit gezeugt werden kann, gibt diesen dann zur Erziehung zu Pflegeeltern, verhilft ihm danach zur Herrschaft und steht ihm den Rest seines (Merlins) Lebens mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Er gibt seine Lehren als Vermächtnis eines dunkleren Zeitalters an den jungen König weiter, als die alten Bräuche letztlich in der neuen Welt aufgehen, ist seine Aufgabe vollbracht. Letztlich fällt er der Umgarnung der Dame vom See zum Opfer, in die er sich verliebt und die ihre bei ihm erworbenen Zauberkünste dazu nutzt, ihn in einem Zauberbann gefangen zu setzen. Mit Merlin geht nun auch der Rest keltischen Lebens in Britannien und in Europa, anfängt ein neues Zeitalter des noch nicht ganz gefestigten Christentums, das allmählich neue Bräuche und alte Weisheiten vermischen wird, bis sie eins werden. „Na geht's noch Chris?" neckte Melanie ihn als er kurz durchatmete und einen Schluck Wasser nahm." „Wieder mal sehr witzig", erwiderte er. Dann lächelte er kurz, um zeigen, das erkannt hatte, das sie ihn nur veräppeln wollte und lass die Geschichte Nummer vier, mit der Überschrift „Merlin – Zauberer, Prophet oder Gott? vor. „Merlin, Berater dreier Könige, Prophet, Magier und Weiser, ist eine besonders geheimnisvolle Gestalt innerhalb der Artus- Legende. Ein Kommentator hat ihn einen "Gott der alten Eingeborenenstämme Britanniens" genannt; seine Heimat in Maridunum war demnach gleichzeitig Schauplatz seines Kults. Andere haben ihn als Schamanen oder "wilden Mann" bezeichnet, als einen inneren Wächter des Landes oder als einen Seher, dessen Prophezeiungen auch für unsere Zeit hohen Wert haben. Geoffrey von Monmouth berichtet, dass er in der Stadt Carmarthen als der Sohn einer walisischen Prinzessin geboren wurde. Ähnlich der Jungfrau Maria gab auch diese an, stets ein keusches Leben geführt zu haben. Ihr Sohn sei von einem goldenen Wesen gezeugt worden, das sie in ihrer Kammer besucht habe. Schon als Kind fällt er in Visionäre Trancen und verkündet furchterregende Zukunftsvisionen ähnlich denen des Nostradamus. In der Artus- Saga spielt er eine wichtige Rolle. Zunächst ermöglicht er die Zeugung des künftigen Königs, indem er Uther Pendagron die Gestalt des Herzogs von Cornwall verleiht, damit er Igraine, dessen Gemahlin, in ihrem Schlafgemach besuchen kann. Er dient zunächst König Ambrosius Aurelianus, später dann seinem Nachfolger Uther und dessen Sohn König Artus als Berater. Der Legende nach soll er auch einen Ring aus magischen Steinen, den "Tanz der Riesen" von Irland mittels Zauberkraft auf die Ebene von Salisbury verlegt haben, wo er heute als "Stonehenge" bekannt ist. Sein Leben endet durch Nimue, eine schöne Jungfrau von der Insel Avalon, zu der der alternde Magier in Leidenschaft entbrennt. Es gelingt ihr durch verführerische Worte, ihn in den Bann seines eigenen Zaubers zu locken und so unter einem großen Stein einzusperren. Ritter Gawain, der an dem Felsen vorbeikommt, unter dem der Zauberer gefangen liegt, ist der letzte, der seine Stimme hört. Später wird sein Grab als Merlins Stein "Perron de Merlin" zum Treffpunkt der Ritter der Tafelrunde, von dem aus sie zu ihren Abenteuern aufbrechen. Doch dies Bild des alternden Zauberers, der von einer schönen Feenmaid besessen ist, die ihm seine Geheimnisse entlockt, entstammt eher der Deutung christlicher Schriftsteller. In einer anderen Version seines Abschieds sieht man ihn in einem "Esplumoir" verschwinden (manchmal als "Mauserkäfig" interpretiert) - Er zieht sich zurück, um die Gestalt seines gegenwärtigen Lebens ab- und ein neues spirituelles Gewand anzulegen. Nach C.G. Jung ist Merlin ein Archetyp: "Der uralte Sohn der Mutter", fähig, die größten Tiefen wahrzunehmen. Er verkörpert das Bild des inneren Meisters, der großen Seele, die in der Lage ist, bewusst an der äußeren Gestaltung der Geschichte und der Schöpfung teilzunehmen. „Sind wir jetzt durch mit den Informationen?" fragte Melanie. „Ja, erwiderte Chris. Jetzt können wir uns erstmal unseren Notizen über Merlin zuwenden und dann weiter lesen." „Wie viele Leute kommen da eigentlich noch vor?" wollte sie wissen. „Uther Pendragon, Artus und ein paar allgemein gehaltene Geschichten, über die Artussage", erwiderte Chris. „Also ist Ende abzusehen?" wollte Melanie wissen. „Ja, das ist es. Allerdings warten die meisten Information noch auf uns. Über Artus gibt es jede Menge hier drin", erklärte er ihr. „Um noch mal auf deine Familie zurück zu kommen", setzte Chris an „wie heißen eigentlich deine Eltern?" „Mein Vater heißt Thomas Martin Maine und meine Mutter Elisabeth Ashley Windsor – Maine." „Windsor? Wie das englische Königshaus?" „Yup", antwortet Melanie. Ich bin nicht nur mit Merlin dem Zauberer verwandt, sondern auch mit der englischen Königin. Frag mich aber nicht welchen Grades, ich habe meinen Stammbaum gerade nicht zur Hand." „Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Aber es ist schon erstaunlich was das alles für Verbindungen zu tage fördert." „Mich würde es interessieren, welche da wohl auftauchen, wenn du mir mehr über deine Familie verraten würdest." „Keine Chance Melanie." „Warst du eigentlich allein, oder hattest du jemanden, der dich auf deinem Weg begleitet hat?" „Wie meinst du das genau?" „Freundin, Verlobte, Frau oder so. Falls es keine Zukunftsprobleme darstellt, wenn du es mir verrätst." „Ich denke, das geht in Ordnung." „Ja, da ist jemand, der auf mich wartet. Wir beiden haben uns verlobt, einen Tag bevor ich in die Vergangenheit gereist bin. Vorher haben wir uns aber schon eine ganze Weile gekannt. Ich war 14 Jahre und sie 19 Jahre alt, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen. Sie war auf einer Attentätermission unterwegs. Ihr Auftrag war es mich zu töten, was sie allerdings nicht konnte. In dem Augenblick als sich unsere Blicke trafen, war es um uns beide geschehen." „Moment mal. Wie Attentätermission? Wer war sie eigentlich? Und du traust ihr wirklich?" „Ok, ich wollte es nicht sagen, aber wenn du mir versprichst nichts zu sagen?" „Ja, klar, das habe ich doch schon mehr als einmal betont." „In der Zeit wo ich lebe, sieht nichts mehr aus wie früher, alles ist zerstört, die Magie enttarnt und die Welt wird von einem dunkeln Herrscher geleitet, der soviel Angst und Macht habt, das alle Dämonen ihm treu dienen. Kaum einer traut sich, ihm zu widersprechen. Alle die es tun, werden vernichtet. Das ist auch der Grund, warum sie nach dem Attentat, das sie nicht durchgeführt hatte, nicht mehr zurück konnte. Sie wollte das allerdings auch nicht. Sie jagte und tötete, weil es ihr so beigebracht worden war, doch es gefiel ihr nicht. Das Treffen mit mir war ihre Chance, ein anderes Leben zu führen. Sie wurde Mitglied der Widerstandbewegung. Gegen Wyatt, aber das sagte er nicht, sondern dachte es nur" „Verstehe ich das richtig, dass deine Verlobte ein Dämon ist? Da wird deine Familie nicht sehr glücklich drüber sein, was?" Chris ging nicht direkt auf diese Frage ein, sondern begann zu erklären, was seine Verlobt darstellt. „Sie ist ein Phönix. Das sind Attentäter Hexen. Sie werden zu den Dämonen gezählt. Aber eigentlich sind sie nur Auftragskiller. Sie als Dämon zu bezeichnen finde ich nicht passend." „Nur Auftragskiller? Wenn es weiter nichts ist, " kommentierte Melanie Chris Ausführungen sarkastisch. „He, willst du was wissen, oder nicht?" „Sorry, Chris. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen." „Sie ist immer noch eine Phönix, das liegt ihr im Blut wie mir der Wächter des Lichtes. Doch sie hat seit damals nur noch für das Gute, die Widerstandsbewegung und das Überleben aller Menschen und noch existierenden magischen Wesen gekämpft." „Ihr Name ist Bianca. Bianca Lawson." Mit diesen Worten wühlte er sein Portemonnaie aus der Hosentasche, immer darauf bedacht das dabei nichts heraus fiel oder Melanie etwas darin entdeckte, das ihn verrate konnte, und suchte nach dem einzigen Foto das er von sich und Bianca besaß. Dann zeigte er es ihr. Es war vor ein paar Jahren aufgenommen worden, im Park an der Golden Gate Bridge, den Lieblingspunkt der Beiden. Die Zwei hatten eines der wenigen Stative aufgetrieben die noch in Takt waren und den Selbstauslöser gedrückt. Sie wollten die wenige Zeit die sie nur allein miteinander verbringen könnten, nicht dadurch verschwenden, dass sie jemanden holten, der dieses Fotos schoss. Melanie betrachtete es intensiv und gab es an Chris zurück. Die Frau sah echt toll aus, kein vergleich mit ihr. Melanie hatte sich etwas in Chris verguckt. Das musste sie sich nun doch mal eingestehen, doch ob er das auch so sah war ehr fraglich. Aber wie auch immer, sie war hier, bei Chris in der Vergangenheit und diese Bianca in der Zukunft.


	11. Lehrer und Schülerin

**Disclaimer:** Charmed und seine Figuren gehören immer noch nicht mir. Mir gehört nur das, was ich erfunden habe.

**

* * *

****Hi Misato-6, hi auch an all ihr treuen Fans!**

Misato-6:  
Danke für dein Feedback. Ja, Melanie kann richtig fies sein, auch wenn sie tief im Herzen ein wirklich guter Mensch ist. Sag mal, hast du eigentlich schonmal meine Geschichte "The Wyatt´s" gelesen. Ich frage mich, ob die Geschichte so schlecht ist, das keiner mal ein Feedback schreibt. Oder ist Leo´s Leben so uninteressant? Es wäre echt toll, wenn du mir mal verraten könntest, was mit der Story nicht stimmt. Tausend Dank.

Viele Grüße  
Whitelightner 78

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 10 – Lehrer und Schülerin **

Piper erhob sich mit dem Schwert in der Hand. Es fühlte sich gut an. Warm. Perfekt ausbalanciert. Kraftvoll. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie auch in Mordaunts Hand ein Schwert erschien, mit dem er nun ohne Vorankündigung auf sie einschlug. Piper riss Excalibur hoch und parierte den Hieb. Es folgten zwei, drei schnelle Attacken, die Piper jedoch, wenn auch mit einiger Mühe abwehrte. Endlich ließ Mordaunt von ihr ab. Er lächelte zufrieden. „Besser als Artus in seiner ersten Trainingsstunde." „Echt?" Piper war überrascht - und ein bisschen stolz. „Ich werde jetzt eine Attacke von unten führen", sagte Mordaunt. „Lass dich von Excalibur leiten. Wenn du dem Schwert vertraust, wird es dich niemals im Stich lassen." Eigentlich hasste Piper Waffen. Und sie hasste es, jemand anderes die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Aber irgendwie war das hier anders. Excalibur bedeutete Macht. Und diese Macht wollte das Schwert mit ihr teilen. Jedoch war das Halliwell-Haus nicht gerade der ideale Ort, um mit zwei überdimensionierten Schwertern Kampftraining zu betreiben, aber zu Pipers Überraschung blieb das Mobiliar diesmal intakt. Sie und Mordaunt führten ihre Klingen mit einer solchen Präzision, dass nicht einmal das Treppengeländer eine zusätzliche Kerbe bekam, als sie sich in den ersten Stock hinaufkämpften. Manchmal erfolgten die Hiebe so schnell, dass die Schwerter nur noch funkelnde Blitze zu sein schienen. Am Anfang hatte Mordaunt noch klar dominiert, und Piper hatte Mühe gehabt, seine Attacken zu parieren. Aber je mehr sie übte, desto sicherer fühlte sie sich und desto mutiger wurde ihre Gegenwehr. Als sie schließlich auf dem Dachboden angekommen waren, hatte sie vollends die Oberhand gewonnen. Mordaunt konnte ihr angesichts des Raumangebotes auf dem Dachboden noch ein paar Mal ausweichen, aber zwei schnelle Hiebe von Piper schlugen ihm zuerst sein Schwert aus der Hand und nagelten ihn dann an die Wand. Excaliburs Spitze vibrierte unter seinem Kehlkopf. „Du lernst schnell", keuchte er. „Du bist ein guter Lehrer", sagte sie zufrieden. „Kannst du die Macht der Klinge spüren?" Piper horchte in sich hinein. „Ja." „Und gefällt es dir?" Ihre Miene verzog sich zur Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Durchaus." „Du und das Schwert", erklärte Mordaunt, „ihr werdet eins sein. Bald wird nichts anderes mehr wichtig sein. Alles, was dann zählt, ist der Wille zur Macht." Piper, die ein irgendwie seltsames Gefühl beschlich, nahm langsam die Klinge herunter. Ein Gefühl der Stärke, der Begierde, aber auch der Leere. Plötzlich wurde der Dachboden von einem feurigen Flackern erleuchtet, dann erschienen in einem Flammenregen vier Gestalten. Der Dunkle Ritter, der Sklavenhändler sowie zwei ihrer Handlanger. Es sah ganz so aus, als würde sich Piper nun die erste Gelegenheit bieten, ihre neu erworbenen Fähigkeiten zu erproben. „Du!", grollte der Dunkle Ritter, als er Mordaunt sah. „Piper", flüsterte der Lehrmeister, „nun zeig, was du kannst." Die junge Hexe ging sofort zum Angriff über. Der Dunkle Ritter hatte kaum Zeit, sein Schwert aus der Scheide zu ziehen, schon prasselten die Hiebe auf ihn nieder. Mordaunt sah sein eigenes Schwert nur zwei Meter entfernt liegen. Behände rollte er über den Dachboden und griff danach. Nun konnte er den Handlangern Paroli bieten. Es war an der Zeit, dass er Pipers Macht verteidigte. Die Macht der Hüterin des Schwertes. Der Kampf hatte eine Weile lang hin und her gewogt, aber trotz der zahlenmäßigen Unterlegenheit schlugen sich Piper und Mordaunt wacker. Rücken an Rücken bestanden sie gegen ihre Gegner. Durch einen geschickten Seitenhieb schickte die junge Hexe den Sklavenhändler in das ewige Höllenfeuer, während Mordaunt zuvor dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er dort bereits von einem seiner Handlanger erwartet wurde. Damit stand es zwei gegen zwei. Mordaunt übernahm den Ritter, und Piper kümmerte sich um den verbliebenen Handlanger, der deutlich besser kämpfte als seine Vorgänger am See. Es war eine Freude, Piper zuzusehen. Ihre Bewegungen waren geschmeidig, elegant und doch effizient. Sie führte das Schwert, als wäre sie für diese Aufgabe geboren worden. Mordaunt drängte den Ritter in eine Ecke. Ihre Klingen trafen aufeinander, und beide drückten so hart gegen ihre Waffen, dass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Was soll das?", knurrte der Dunkle Ritter. „Wir hatten doch ein Abkommen." „Das ist wertlos, seit sie das Schwert aus dem Stein gezogen hat", zischte Mordaunt. „Ich brauche dich nicht mehr. Ich werde das Schwert von Piper bekommen." Er machte einen Schritt zurück, hob seine Waffe - und köpfte den Dunklen Ritter, bevor dieser antworten konnte. Zur gleichen Zeit gelang es auch Piper, mit dem verbliebenen Handlanger Schluss zu machen. Mordaunt wandte sich zu ihr um. „Die Vereinigung ist abgeschlossen. Nun bist du eins mit Excalibur." „Und was nun?", fragte Piper. Sie keuchte und grinste gleichzeitig. Im nächsten Moment kündigte ein blaues Rieseln das Erscheinen ihrer Schwestern an. Piper hob instinktiv ihr Schwert, und Paige machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Wir sind es nur." Phoebe deutete auf Mordaunt. „Er ist nicht der, der er zu sein vorgibt." „Er hat versucht, uns zu töten", fuhr Paige fort. „Er will das Schwert." Piper blickte die anderen Zauberhaften verständnislos an. „Aber Excalibur hat mich erwählt." „Mordaunt nutzt dich nur aus", sagte Paige noch einmal. „Er will die Macht des Schwertes für sich." „Du bist nicht wirklich die Auserwählte des Schwertes", erklärte Phoebe. „Das ist alles nur ein Trick." „Ich ... bin ... die ... Auserwählte", widersprach Piper und betonte jedes Wort. „Aber das wollt ihr nicht wahrhaben, oder?" „Vielleicht sollten wir von hier fortgehen", flüsterte Mordaunt Piper ins Ohr. Phoebe sah ihre Felle davonschwimmen. „Paige, tu was!", rief sie ohnmächtig. Paige wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, aber da das Schwert anscheinend von Piper Besitz ergriffen hatte, musste sie sich die Waffe an ihrer Stelle aneignen. „Excalibur!", rief sie und befahl dem Schwert mental, zu ihr zu kommen. Die Waffe in Pipers Hand begann sich aufzulösen. Doch das blaue Funkeln erstarb Sekunden später, und Piper hielt Excalibur immer noch fest. „Versuch das nie wieder", sagte sie drohend. „Die Königin hat gesprochen", sagte Mordaunt. Mit diesen Worten lösten er und Piper sich in Luft auf.


	12. Future Consequences Teil 2

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1

**

* * *

Hi Misato - 6, hi disturbed paranoid angel!  
Hallo auch an alle stillen Fans!**

_Misato - 6:_  
Danke für dein erneutes Lob zu meiner Geschichte. Vielen Dank auch, das du dir meine andere Story mal durchgelesen hast. Freut mich das sie dir gefallen hat und doch nicht so schlecht ist, wie ich befürchet habe. Damit hast du mir den Tag gerettet. Tausend Dank auch für die Erinnerung, das ich mal die Inhaltsangabe dieser Geschichte erneuern muß, ist mit garnicht mehr in den Sinn gekommen. Habe es mittlerweile gemacht. Heute sogar nochmals, da ich endlich weiß, wie alle Kapitel heißen sollen. :-)

disturbed paranoid angel:  
Erst mal vielen Dank für dein E-Mail. Kam bis heute nur leider nicht dazu sie zu beantworten. Habe mich aber sehr gefreut, zu hören, das du noch da bist. Ist doch in Ordnung das du dich erst jetzt meldest. Ich freue mich immer über Meldungen, egal wann sie kommen. Außerdem wenn die Technik nicht will, was soll man machen. Schön, das du jetzt wieder da bist. Also mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich kann nur sagen: "Willkommen zurück im WWW.". Ebenfalls tausend Dank für dein dickes Lob. Melanie ist hartnäckig mit Chris und er sieht auch mal ein, das man wenigstens ein paar Dinge über sich erzählen muß, wenn man ein Vertrauensverhältnis zu einer anderen Person aufbauen will. Ob er ihr alles sagt oder was er noch sagt, werden die nächsten Kapitel zeigen.

Da ihr Beiden mir immer so lieb schreibt, möchte ich euch, als Dank, auch nicht nur Kapitel 11, sondern auch Kapitel 12 schicken.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und viele Grüße  
Whitelightner78

* * *

**Kapitel 11 – Future Consequences? – Nicht mit mir, Chris! – Teil 2**

Chris hatte den Beiden jeweils eine Flasche Cola, aus dem Lager geholt und in zwei Gläser gegossen. Nach dem er damit fertig war, setzte er sich erneut neben Melanie, an die Bar, und die Zwei begannen sich weiter durch die Geschichte Artus´ und des magischen Schwertes Excalibur zu arbeiten. Als nächstes war Uther Pendragon an der Reihe, der Vater von König Artus. Chris studierte die kurze Passage und stellte fest, dass es kaum möglich war etwas über ihn zu sagen, ohne gleich im Anschluss auch die volle Lebensgeschichte von König Artus zu erwähnen. Da auch Melanie gerne wissen wollte, was über diesen Mann so in dem Buch stand, lass Chris es ihr laut vor. „Uther Pendragon ist, in der Artussage, der Vater von König Artus. Er wird als erstes in Geoffrey von Monmouth, in seiner Historia Regum Britanniae, erwähnt. In dieser Erzählung schwängert er Igraine, die Ehefrau von Gorlois, dem Herzog von Cornwall, während er ihr durch einen Zauber als ihr Gatte erscheint. In einer anderen Fassung, wie z.B. in „Die Nebel von Avalon" wird erzählt, dass sich Igraine ihrerseits ebenfalls in ihn verliebt und nur sie ihn als Uther Pendragon erkennt, während den anderen Menschen am Hof des Gorlois der Schwindel nicht auffällt. Dieser besteht darin, dass Uther, mit einem Mantel verhüllt, den Ring des Gorlois tragend, den er ihm im Kampf zusammen mit seinem Finger abgerissen hat, in die Burg eindringt. Durch ein Blendwerk des Merlin ähnelt Uther Gorlois und die Burgleute lassen ihn ungehindert ein. Das Thema der illegitimen Geburt des Artus wird später bei der Zeugung von Mordred durch diesen wiederholt." „Nette Familienbande, kann man da nur sagen", sagte Melanie. „Tja, so ist das mit der lieben Familie, man muss sie so nehmen, wie sie ist, denn normalerweise hat man ja keinen Einfluss darauf, mit wem man verwandt ist. Ich könnte mir allerdings vorstellen, das es Artus auch besser gefallen hätte, wenn er durch die Liebe seiner Eltern zueinander gezeugt worden wäre und nicht durch einen Betrug und Zufall. Am wichtigsten wird ihm aber mit Sicherheit gewesen sein, das er überhaupt geboren wurde. Das er durch die Zeug Mordreds etwas ähnliches erlebt hat, wie das das ihm bei seiner eigenen Zeugung widerfahren ist, ist natürlich sehr traurig. Wenn man aber mal das Leben so betrachtet, fällt einem oft auf, das man genauso geworden ist, wie man es niemals sein wollte oder genau, das tut, was einem selbst angetan wurde, obwohl man sich geschworen hat, es anders zumachen." „Das sind wahre Worte, Chris. Und wo wir mal wieder beim Thema Leben, Familie und Zukunft sind. Du hast vor einer Weile gesagt, dass du, in Zukunft, Mitglied der Widerstandsbewegung gegen das Böse warst. Wie war das so?" „Wie soll, das so sein, den ganzen Tag als Soldat gegen das Böse zu kämpfen? Von Sonden und Spionen überwacht zu werden, keine Freizeit und nahezu kein einiges Leben mehr führen zu können?" erwiderte Chris sarkastisch. „Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern." „Schon klar, Melanie. Mittlerweile habe ich schon genug Zeit mit dir verbracht, um zu erkennen, dass du es eigentlich nie wirklich böse meist, sondern einfach nicht weißt, wie du dich ausdrücken sollst. Daher versuche ich dir die Frage so zu beantworten, wie denke, das du sie gemeint haben könntest." „In Ordnung", antwortete Melanie leise. Wie gesagt war ich, wie alle die noch auf der guten Seite standen, egal ob magische oder nicht magische Wesen, Mitglied der Widerstandsbewegung. Zu Anfang war ich ein kleines Rädchen, doch nach und nach habe ich mit hochgearbeitet. Letztlich wurde ich, an meinem 18. Geburtstag, mit voller Stimmzahl zum Anführer der weltweit arbeiteten Widerstandsbewegung gewählt. Dann kam Bianca mit der Idee, dass man in die Vergangenheit reisen müsste um einiges in Ordnung zu bringen und so die Zukunft, aus der ich gekommen bin, zu verhindern. Allen war klar, dass es wichtig war, jemanden zu schicken, der die Schwestern gut kennt, da sie einen wichtigen Teil in der Geschichte gespielt hatten. Also von jetzt ausgesehen, noch spielen würden. Wir überlegten lange, um die richtige Person zu finden, doch es fiel uns Keiner ein. Bis Bianca vorschlug mich zu schicken, da ich die Voraussetzungen am Besten erfüllen konnte. In einer 24stündigen Sitzung wählten sie einen Vertreter, der meine Aufgaben, solange erfüllen sollte, wie ich mich in der Vergangenheit befinde. Sie haben mir klar gemacht das ich mich bemühen soll, das Ganze so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen. Der neue Anführer war gut, keine Frage, aber so jemand gutes wie mich, würden sie ihrer Meinung nach nicht so schneller wieder finden. Das bedeutet, das ich wenn ich wieder zurück bin, sofort und erneut der Anführer der Widerstandsbewegung sein werde", meinte Chris. „Das sehe ich nicht so", erwiderte Melanie. „Was hat das mit dir zu tun?" wollte er wissen. „Ach, Chris, überlegt doch mal. Wenn du wirklich erfolgreich bist und die Zukunft so ändern kannst, das es keinen Krieg gibt, dann wird es auch keine Widerstandsbewegung geben und du kannst somit auch nicht deren Anführer bleiben, werden oder sein." „Stimmt! Das ist Richtig, Melanie. So habe ich es ja noch nicht gesehen. Aber es ist schlüssig." „Und sollte es dir nicht gelingen, die Zukunft zu verändern, wirst du wahrscheinlich, auch nicht so einfach in die Zukunft gehen und alles seinen alten Gang gehen lassen. Das ist, soweit ich dich bisher kennen lernen durfte, nicht dein Stiel. Du bist ein Kämpfer. Jemand der nicht aufgibt, solange er auch nur eine Chance auf den Sieg erkennt. Da es die anscheint in deiner Zukunft nicht mehr gab, bist du ja hergekommen. Das heißt, du wirst nicht in eine Zukunft zurückkehren, um dort wider Anführer einer Widerstandsbewegung zu werden, für deren Gewinn über das Böse du keine große Chance siehst. Sondern du wirst hier in der Vergangenheit bleiben und kämpfen, so lange du lebst. Also wird dich, auch in diesem Fall, die Widerstandsbewegung nicht mehr wiedersehen." „Du kennst mich wirklich gut, alle Achtung Melanie", sagte Chris. „Es ist wirklich so, das ich selbst wenn mir klar wäre, das ich das Böse nicht aufhalten könnte, jedoch solange gegen sein Entstehung und Erstarkung kämpfen würde, bis ich es nicht mehr könnte. Was dann wirklich bedeutet würde, ich kämpfe bis zu meinem Tod. Mein Schicksal und der Kampf gegen das Böse, was soll ich sagen, ob ich will oder nicht, es ist mir wohl bestimmt. Es macht nicht glücklich, da es mich schon soviel gekostet hat, aber was soll ich sonst machen. Es ist halt meine Bestimmung", schloss Chris. „Eine traurige Bestimmung", sagte Melanie und nahm Chris tröstet in die Arme. Er ließ es einen kurzen Moment geschehen und entwand sich dann wieder ihrem Griff. Gefasst sagte er: „Kein Zeit zum Trauern und Trübsal blasen. Probleme werden nicht gelöst, wenn wir uns keine Mühe geben sie zu lösen." Melanie verstand, Chris war erledigt genug. Er konnte und wollte sich erst mal nicht mit der Widerstandbewegung und all denen die er, in der Zukunft, zurückgelassen hatte beschäftigen. Sie verstand es. Schließlich wollte sie den jungen Mann nicht traurig sehen. Das hatte er, nach all dem was sie schon zuvor so erfahren hatte, nicht verdient. Daher beschloss sie seinem Wunsch zu folgen und gemeinsam machten sie sich weiter über das Buch her.


	13. Piper und Mordaunt

**Kapitel 12– Piper und Mordaunt  
**

Piper hatte mit ihrem alten Leben abgeschlossen. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihre Schwestern keine Ahnung hatten, was es bedeutete, von Excalibur erwählt worden zu sein. Schlimmer noch - ihr Neid schien dunkle Gedanken in ihre Köpfe gesetzt zu haben. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Paige und Phoebe nicht sogar ihre Feinde waren. Um die Trennung von ihrem irdischen Leben zu verdeutlichen, hatte Piper ihre Kleidung gewechselt. Sie trug nun eine schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes Hemd und eine graue Lederweste. Sie sah darin stark, mutig und Furcht einflößend aus. Gemächlich schritt sie um die neue Tafelrunde, die in einer zwielichtigen Dimension vor den Augen der Welt verborgen war. Ihre Finger strichen fast zärtlich über das polierte Holz. „Es sieht nicht sehr beeindruckend aus." „»Das ist erst der Anfang", versicherte ihr Mordaunt. „Hier wirst du den Kreis deiner Vertrauten versammeln." „Lass mich raten", sagte Piper. „Die Ritter der Tafelrunde?" „Die Ritter _deiner Tafelrunde", _flüsterte Mordaunt verführerisch und legte ihr von hinten die Hände auf die Schultern. „Du bist nun auf einem neuen Weg. Du hast dein Schicksal gefunden - und angenommen." „Das trifft sich gut", meinte Piper. „Mein altes Schicksal wurde nämlich langsam etwas langweilig." „Eine Welt voller Abenteuer erwartet dich", versprach Mordaunt. „Kriege. Eroberungen. Camelot." „Was genau ist Camelot eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Piper neugierig. „Was immer du daraus machst", erklärte der Lehrmeister. „Es ist dein Reich." Piper drehte sich zu ihm um. „Geht das auch ein bisschen genauer?" „Es wird niemanden geben, der über dir steht", raunte Mordaunt, „niemanden, der dich herausfordern kann. Die Welt wird nach deinen Wünschen geformt, und dein Wille wird Gesetz sein. Alle werden vor dir knien und dir dienen." Sie trat ein paar Schritte an ihn heran. „Du auch?" „Ich ganz besonders", versicherte er. Dann küssten sie sich. Lange, vorsichtig, verhalten. Piper konnte nicht sehen, wie Mordaunts Hand hinter ihrem Rücken langsam in Richtung Excalibur wanderte. Das Schwert lag auf dem Tisch. Ganz in seiner Nähe ... Doch als seine Fingerspitzen schon fast den Griff berührten, leuchtete das Schwert auf und glitt aus seiner Reichweite. Piper unterbrach den Kuss, da sie merkte, dass Mordaunt abgelenkt war. „Was ist?" „Wir ... wir müssen dein Königreich errichten", sagte er unkonzentriert. „Und dazu muss die Tafelrunde komplett sein." „Dann werden wir Mitstreiter suchen", erklärte Piper unternehmungslustig. „Ich habe da schon ein paar Ideen." „Nein", begehrte Mordaunt auf. „Lass mich dein Berater sein. Ich weiß am besten, wer dir gut dienen wird. Aber sei gewarnt. Man wird sich dir nicht freiwillig unterwerfen. Du musst jeden Kandidaten auf dem Schlachtfeld stellen und besiegen." Piper nahm Excalibur vom Tisch. „Ich denke, das lässt sich machen."


	14. Wer war König Artus? – Teil 1

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

**

* * *

Hi Misato-6, hallo Alle zusammen!**

**Misato-6:  
**Danke, danke, danke für dein Lob. Ich hoffe, du hattest Spaß beim Ski fahren. Wo warst du denn, wenn man fragen darf? Gibt es irgendwo in Deutschland genug Schnee dafür. Die meisten von denen ich gehört habe, mußte bis nach Österreich fahren. So und nun will ich dich auch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Weiter geht es mit Teil 13, hier hoffentlich eine Glückszahl. :-)

Viele Grüße  
Whitelightner78  
**

* * *

Kapitel 13 – Wer war König Artus? – Teil 1**

Diesmal war jene Person dran, über die am meisten geschrieben worden war. Die jenige Person die mit jedem etwas zu tun hatte, mit denen sie sich schon beschäftigt hatte. Es war König Artus. Chris war froh, dass Melanie seinen Wink verstanden hatte und ihn erstmal nichts mehr über die Zukunft fragte. Es gelang ihm sich etwas zu sammeln und sich auf die weitere Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Als Melanie allerdings begann die erste Erzählung über Artus zu lesen, kam ihn der Gedanke, dass er womöglich nicht nur in der Zukunft einige Probleme hatte, sondern auch hier in der Vergangenheit haben würde. Probleme in der Gestalt eines magischen Schwertes. Er wurde den bitteren Nachgeschmack nicht los der ihm sagte, dass die Chance groß war, dass es der gesuchte König Artus, der Gegenwart ist. Er wollte es einfach nicht dieses Schwert, anderseits wollte er auch nicht, das sein Bruder dieses Schwert bekommt, solange nicht klar ist, was die Ursache für seine dramatische Veränderung war. Aber alles Grübeln hatte im Moment keinen Sinn, sie musste sich erst mal durch alle Infos arbeiten und dann konnte es sich, nach zusammentragen aller Fakten, immer noch Gedanken über die Zukunft machen. Mit diesem Gedanken schloss er erstmal alle Grübeleien ab und hörte Melanie wieder konzentriert zu, die, immer noch und lautstark die erste Erzählung über König Artus zum Besten gab. Die Geschichte trug den Titel „Wer war König Artus wirklich?". Melanie machte eine kurze Pause und sah Chris an. Als er ihr zunickte lass sie weiter. „Die Legende von König Artus und den Rittern der Tafelrunde ist eine der bekanntesten Erzählungen in Europa. Ihre Abenteuer und Taten dienten als Vorbild für die Ideale des Rittertums während des 12. und 13. Jahrhunderts. Der britische Gründungsmythos steht auch in Verbindung zu dem sagenumwobenen König. Viele glauben, dass König Artus wirklich existierte. 1191 entdeckten Mönche auf dem Friedhof ihrer Abtei Glastonbury die Knochen eines unbekannten Königs und seiner Gemahlin. Sie gehen davon aus, dass es sich um die Überreste von König Artus und Königin Ginevre handeln muss und betten sie in der Kirche. Von da geht ein regelrechter Sturm auf Glastonbury los, sie ist bis heute eine Pilgerstätte für Artus-Fans in ganz Europa. Bis heute sind die Gebeine nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Englischen Königsfamilien, wie z.B. die Tudors, behaupteten direkte Nachfahren von König Artus zu sein, damit sie ihre Machtstellung festigen können. Da die ersten Artus-Sagen keltischen und walisischen Ursprungs sind, gehen viele Forscher davon aus, dass ein englischer Herrscher Vorbild für den sagenumwobenen König gewesen sein könnte. Eine weitere weit verbreitete These ist, dass sich hinter König Artus der bretonische Heerführer Riothamus aus dem 5. Jahrhundert dahinter verbirgt. Einige seiner Taten in Gallien decken sich mit Erzählungen aus der Artus-Sage. Die Strahlkraft König Artus hat auch die heutigen Wissenschaftler nicht in Ruhe gelassen, seit Jahrzehnten sind sie auf der Suche nach dem historischen Vorbild. Eine aktuelle und aufregende These führt tief in den Balkan zu einem legendären Volk von Steppenkriegern, den Sarmaten. Die sarmatischen Reiterheere waren in ganz Europa gefürchtet und bereiteten den römischen Legionen an den östlichen Grenzen ständig Probleme. Die Steppenkrieger beherrschten es perfekt vom Pferde aus mit Lanze, Schwert und Schild ihrer Gegner zu bekämpfen. Ihr unbändiger Kampfeswille und ihr halsbrecherischer Mut waren berühmt und berüchtigt im gesamten römischen Imperium. In der römischen Geschichtsschreibung ist die Rede von einem römischen Feldherrn, der es im 2. Jahrhundert schaffte, das wilde Reitervolk zu bändigen und sie in Dienste Roms zu stellen. Hier fragen sich viele, ob er vielleicht der wahre König Artus ist." „Das sind mal etwas andere Theorie, als die die man gewöhnlich so hört", sagte Chris. „Das ist aller wahr. Das ist auch die neuste Erzählung, bzw. die neuste Theorie, die sich in diesem Buch so finden. Sie stammen einem Jahr, nach der Jahrtausendwende und wurde aufgestellt und recherchiert von einem Team einer Doku – Show die sich mit u. a. Mysterien beschäftigt." „Warum nicht", sagte Chris. Mir ist egal wer und warum er die Theorie aufgestellt hat. Jede Information die uns hilft oder uns auf einen Weg bring, wo wir die Lösung finden können, ist eine gute Information." Chris nahm einen Stift und machte einige Notizen auf ein leeres Blattpapier. Nachdem er das vollendet hatte las Melanie die nächste Geschichte über König Artus vor. „Artus ist der legendäre König der Briten, der mit seinen Rittern der Tafelrunde zum Mittelpunkt eines umfangreichen Sagenkreises wurde. Der historische Artus ist in der Forschung umstritten; gesichert scheint, dass er ein britannischer Regionalfürst und Heerführer war, der um 500 eine Invasion der Angelsachsen abwehrte und wahrscheinlich 537 in der Schlacht von Camlan fiel. Der Sage nach war Artus der Sohn des britannischen Königs Uther Pendragon. Er wurde vom Zauberer Merlin erzogen, war klug und tapfer und zog ausgewählte Ritter an seinen Hof, die, um Streitigkeiten über die Rangordnung zu vermeiden, sich bei ihren Zusammenkünften um eine runde Tafel versammelten. Artus war der Gemahl von Königin Guinevere und unterhielt im sagenhaften Camelot einen prächtigen Hof. Auf dem Festland führte er Krieg gegen das Römische Reich und vertraute für die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit Land und Gemahlin seinem Neffen Mordred an. Mordred bemächtigte sich beider; Artus fiel in einem Zweikampf mit Mordred und wurde auf die mythische Insel Avalon entrückt, von der er einst zurückkehren soll. Erstmals erwähnt wird Artus in der walisischen Dichtung Y Gododdin (um 600). Dann taucht Artus als historische Figur in der Historia Britonum (um 850) auf. Die Annales Cambriae aus dem 10. Jahrhundert führen ihn ebenfalls auf und nennen 537 als sein Todesjahr. Die Historia Regum Britanniae (um 1139), eine zum Teil legendarisch ausgeschmückte Geschichte der britannischen Könige, wurde zur Hauptquelle aller späteren Artussagen, die den König dann zu einem Ideal mittelalterlichen Rittertums verklärten und vom Regionalkönig, über den kaum etwas überliefert ist, zum glanzvollen, mächtigen Herrscher hochstilisierten." Wieder machte Melanie eine kleine Lesepause, um mit Chris zu besprechen, welche der erlangten Information sie auf ihrer Notizensammlung vermerken musste. Dann war auch das erledigt und Melanie begann mit Erzählung Nummer drei, mit dem Name „Die Legende vom König Artus". „Zu Beginn der Geschichte war Uther Pendragon der König Britanniens. Er verliebte sich in Igraine, doch diese war mit Gorlois, dem Herzog von Cornwall verheiratet. Uther war besessen von ihr. Durch einen Trick gelang es ihm, Gorlois zu töten und das Lager mit Igraine zu teilen. Auf diese Weise wurde Artus gezeugt. Der junge Artus wuchs bei dem Zauberer Merlin auf. Dieser hatte schon zuvor für Uther eine Festung mit einer Tafelrunde erbaut, an der unter anderem ein Platz für den Heiligen Gral reserviert war. Der Gral war vor langer zeit Joseph von Arimathia anvertraut worden, der durch diesen die Gefangenschaft in Palästina überlebte. Joseph brachte den Gral später nach Britannien. Durch die Sündhaftigkeit der Menschen ging er dort jedoch wieder verloren. Als Uther starb wussten die Ritter seiner Tafelrunde nicht, wie sie den nächsten König bestimmen sollten, denn Uther hatte keine legitimen männlichen Nachkommen hinterlassen. Sie fragten Merlin um Rat. Merlin erzählte ihnen, dass es ein Zauberschwert gäbe, das in einem Stein steckte. Dieser Stein tauchte darauf hin auf wundersame Weise in London auf. Nur der, der das Schwert aus dem Stein ziehen könnte, sollte Uthers Nachfolger werden. Viele versuchten es, doch das Schwert rührte sich nicht. Über die Jahre stritten die Ritter untereinander um die Vorherrschaft, weil sie nach all der Zeit nicht mehr damit rechneten, dass sich der wahre König finden würde, der das Schwert aus dem Stein ziehen könnte. Viele Jahre später zog der Ritter, den Merlin mit Artus' Schutz beauftragt hatte, zu einem Turnier nach London. Artus begleitete ihn. Kurz vor dem Turnier bemerkte der Ritter, dass er kein Schwert dabei hatte. Er schickte Artus los, um eines zu beschaffen. Der Junge fand einen Stein mit einem Schwert darin. Ohne dessen Bedeutung zu kennen, zog er es heraus und brachte es seinem Ritter. Dieser erkannte das Schwert und so wurde Artus König von Britannien. Trotzdem gab es noch immer Ritter, die ihn nicht als König akzeptierten. Merlin half ihm mit Magie sich durchzusetzen und Frieden nach Britannien zu bringen. Doch auch die Magie stand nur so lange auf seiner Seite, wie er das richtige tat. Als Artus eines Tages grundlos das Schwert gegen einen anderen Ritter zog, zerbrach seine Klinge. Danach schritt Artus ratlos am Ufer eines Sees auf und ab und bereute seine Tat. Da erhob sich plötzlich eine Hand aus dem Wasser und übergab ihm ein anderes Zauberschwert: Excalibur. Da er nun erneut auf diese magische Art bewaffnet war, konnte er weiterhin als König über Britannien herrschen. Er besiegte die Angelsachsen. König Leodegraunce von Schottland half er gegen die Iren. Zum Dank dafür gab Leodegraunce ihm seine Tochter Guinevere zur Verlobten. Merlin hatte wegen dieser Verbindung Bedenken, weil er wusste, dass Guinevere eigentlich Lancelot zugetan war, einem von Artus Rittern. Letztlich jedoch lenkte Merlin ein und schenkte Artus und Guinevere seinen Segen. Obwohl Guinevere nun verheiratet war verliebte sie sich in Lancelot. Als Artus davon erfuhr, dass seine Gattin ihm untreu war wurde er wütend. Lancelot musste vor ihm in die Bretagne fliehen. Aber Artus folgte ihm und belagerte die Festung in der er sich verbarg. Hinter Artus' Rücken schmiedete jedoch dessen Neffe Mordred seine eigenen Pläne. Noch während der König in der Bretagne war, nahm Mordred Camelot ein und zwang Guinevere ihn zu heiraten indem er verbreitete, dass der König im Kampf gefallen sei. Als er davon erfuhr brach Artus die Belagerung ab und kehrte nach Britannien zurück. Dort rief er seine Leute zusammen um gegen seinen Neffen und dessen Männer zu kämpfen. Als sich die beiden Heere eines Tages gegenüber standen, trafen sich Mordred und Artus wie es der damaligen Sitte entsprach zwischen den Linien, um einen möglichen Frieden ein letztes Mal zu besprechen. Keiner von beiden traute dem anderen und beide hatten ihre Leute angewiesen sofort anzugreifen wenn auch nur ein gegnerischer Soldat seine Waffe zöge. Noch bevor die beiden Anführer zu einer Einigung kommen konnten, zog einer der Kämpfer sein Schwert um eine Schlange zu erschlagen und es kam zur Schlacht. Die größten Ritter Britanniens fielen bei diesem Kampf fast ausnahmslos. Nur zwei von Artus' Rittern überlebten. Mordred starb. Artus selbst wurde schwer verletzt. Als der König seinen eigenen Tod nahen sah, befahl er dass Excalibur in den See geworfen werden sollte. Man kam seinem Befehl nach. Dieselbe Hand, die ihm einst das Schwert gegeben hatte, erhob sich aus dem See und nahm es nun zurück. Der tödlich verletzte Artus wurde von einem Zauberboot mit drei Frauen über den See fort gebracht. Er sagte, dass ihn sein Weg nun auf die Insel Avalon führen werde, wo er geheilt werden sollte. Eines Tages werde er jedoch zurückkehren und die Führung über sein Volk erneut übernehmen. **„Die Geschichten um das Schwert und die Menschen sind sehr verwirrend, aber bei den in diesem Buch aufgelisteten Information über Artus kann ich einige Gemeinsamkeiten entdecken", sagte Chris. „Sehe ich auch so", entgegnete Melanie. „Aber bevor wir von all den Information überflutet werden, sollte wir mal wieder ein Pause machen", erklärte Chris. Melanie stimmte ihm zu. „Also was ist den dein Lieblingsfilm, Melanie?" „Star – Wars." „Der Krieg der Sterne. Der war ganz interessant, aber für meinen Geschmack etwas zu alt." „Naja, mein Lieber, auch wenn wir jetzt fast gleich alt sein sollten. Bin ich trotzdem älter als du. Ich bin Mitte zwanzig und du? Vielleicht ein kleines Kind oder möglicherweise noch gar nicht geboren. Also für mich ist der Film nicht ganz so alt wie für dich." „Touché. Und im Übrigen, ich bin sogar noch nicht mal gezeugt worden", erklärte er. „Was ist das den für ein Gefühl, wenn man weiß, das man in einer Zeit ist, wo die eigenen Eltern noch nicht einmal dafür gesorgt haben, das man existiert." „Ein sehr merkwürdiges. Der Gedanke daran, sich seine Eltern beim Sex vorzustellen, beim dem man gezeugt wurde ist auch nicht wirklich erbauend. Also lass uns über was anderes reden. Wer war deine Lieblingsfigur? Es gab ja insgesamt sechs Filme und hunderte von Bücher und Comics usw." „Luke Skywalker", sagte sie. Ich fand das toll wie er so mit seinem Laserschwert gekämpft hat und immer wieder die ganze Galaxis gerettet hat. Ich war bereits Fan, als ich noch nicht wusste, dass es Hexen gibt und ich eine bin. Doch am begeisterten war ich von der Tatsache, das Luke mit alles mit seinen Gedanken bewegen konnte." „Du stehst also auf Helden, was?"**


	15. Schwestern Suche

**Disclaimer:**siehe Kapitel 1

**

* * *

Hi Misato-6, hi disturbed paranoid angel!  
Ein dickes hallo auch an alle anderen**!

Misato-6:  
Danke für dein Lob. Ja, Chris hätte jetzt die Möglichkeit richtig anzugeben. Aber Chris ist ja nicht der Angeber - Typ, daher wird er es erstmal nicht tun. Man weiß aber nicht, was die Zukunft so bringt. Melanie Kräfte wurde schonmal in Kapitel "Melanies Ankunft" erwähnt. Sie hat sie bisher allerdings nicht angewendet. Nachdem ich deine Frage gelesen habe, kam mir dann die Idee für ein neues Kapitel (K.: 16). "Die Macht der Wünsche" habe ich speziell für dich geschrieben. Melanie wendet hier das erste Mal ihre Kräfte an. Ja, mal sehen wie und wann Chris herausfindet, wie aktuell die Sache mit dem Schwert wirklich ist und welche Rolle das Schicksal für ihn bestimmt hat. Begeistert wird er wahrscheinlich nicht sein. Ich habe mir auch schonmal überlegt die Geschichten auf www.fanfiktion.de zu veröffentlichen. Mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, das dort mehr Leser sind, als auf dieser. Das wäre das die dritte Fanseite auf der meine Stories zu finden sind. Ich werde diese Geschichte erstmal fertig schreiben und dann mal sehen. Danke für deinen Tipp. Ruhpolding sagt mir was. Ich war zwar noch nie da, aber eine ehemalige Freundin von mir. Sie hat mir Bilder gezeigt. Ist allerdings schon ewig her.

disturbed paranoid angel:  
Auch vielen Dank an dich für das liebe Feedback. Melanie wird noch was über Chris erfahren. In wie weit, mußt du dich noch überraschen lassen. Die Beiden finden noch so einige Information über Artus und Co., sowie über ihre Rolle in dem Ganzen heraus. Wie schonmal erwähnt, ist nicht schlimm, das es etwas längert gedauert hat, bis du Antworten konntest. Ich habe es letzte Woche ja auch nicht geschafft, das ganze auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.

Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend und schicke euch die Kapitel 14 bis 16.

Gruß  
Whitelightner78

* * *

**Kapitel 14– Schwestern Suche**

Leo lief im Wintergarten auf und ab wie ein Tiger in seinem Käfig. Phoebe liebkoste Wyatt, den sie auf den Arm genommen hatte. Der Findling stand immer noch mitten im Raum, wie ein Mahnmal dessen, was sich ereignet hatte. „Hast du schon was?", fragte Leo wieder. Paige schüttelte den Kopf. Sie saß vor einem Haufen Landkarten und versuchte Pipers Aufenthaltsort mit dem Pendel zu ermitteln. „Sie ist nirgendwo zu finden." „Früher oder später muss sie sich wieder hier blicken lassen", meinte der Wächter. „Und was genau wird sie dann machen?", wollte Paige wissen. „Keine Ahnung", gab Leo zu und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich verstehe das sowieso nicht", warf Phoebe ein. „Wenn es nicht ihre Bestimmung war, das Schwert aus dem Stein zu ziehen - wieso konnte sie es dann?" „Nachdem, was der Rat mir erzählt hat", berichtete Leo. „sollte Piper das Schwert nicht für sich behalten, sondern an den rechtmäßigen Erben übergeben." „Dann ist sie also nicht die neue Königin", schloss Phoebe, „sondern die neue Dame aus dem See." „Und warum macht das Schwert sie dann böse?", fragte Paige. „Nur die Macht des wahren Schwertträgers kann Excalibur widerstehen", erklärte Leo. „Darum lebt die Dame auch im See. Um sich vom Einfluss des Schwertes zu isolieren." „Demnach müssen wir Piper also finden und ertränken?", versuchte Paige einen lahmen Scherz. Doch Leo war nicht zum Lachen zu Mute. „So sieht es tatsächlich aus. Sonst wird die Macht des Schwertes sie auffressen." „Was ist denn mit diesem Mordaunt?", wollte Phoebe wissen. „Er ist ein linker Vogel, klar, aber der wahre Schwertträger scheint er mir auch nicht zu sein." „Mit Pipers Hilfe kann er es aber werden", warnte Leo. Paige hatte ihr Pendel in der Zwischenzeit nur noch halbherzig schwingen lassen. Umso überraschter war sie, als es plötzlich wie magnetisch von einer der Karten angezogen wurde. „Schaut mal, wer da wieder aufgetaucht ist", verkündete sie freudig. Die Macht von Excalibur versetzte Piper wirklich in Erstaunen. Sie war nicht nur eine exzellente Schwertkämpferin geworden, auch ihre körperlichen Kräfte hatten in einem unglaublichen Ausmaß zugenommen. Sie schleuderte den Dämon quer über den Schrottplatz, wo er gegen einen verrosteten Buick knallte. Langsam, majestätisch trat sie auf die Kreatur zu, die sich im Körper eines kräftig gebauten Schwarzen versteckte. „Soll ich ihn töten?", wandte sie sich lässig ihrem Berater zu. „Du bist die Königin", gab Mordaunt lapidar zurück. Sie hielt dem Dämon die Spitze ihres Schwertes unter das Kinn. „Ich suche noch einen weiteren Ritter für meine Tafelrunde. Bist du dabei?" „Auf welcher Seite steht ihr denn überhaupt?", wollte die Höllenkreatur wissen. »Wir stehen auf keiner Seite. Unser Ziel ist es, größtmögliche Macht zu erlangen«, erklärte Mordaunt. Piper war froh, dass er für sie geantwortet hatte. Sie war sich bisher selber nicht so ganz im Klaren darüber gewesen, worauf das alles hinauslaufen sollte. „Was ist dabei für mich drin?", fragte der Dämon weiter. „Du bleibst am Leben." Piper genoss ihre Überlegenheit. In diesem Moment begann im Hintergrund die Luft zu flackern, und wieder einmal erschienen Paige und Phoebe auf der Szene. Der Dämon erkannte sofort, dass er es mit den Zauberhaften zu tun hatte. „War ja klar, dass das eine Falle ist." Piper sah ihn scharf an. „Du bleibst, wo du bist." Dann drehte sie sich zu ihren Schwestern um. „Ich hatte euch doch gewarnt." „Tut mir echt Leid", sagte Phoebe. „Aber wir können nicht anders." Dann warf sie ein Fläschchen mit einem Zaubertrank, von dem sie hoffte, dass er Piper von der Macht des Schwertes befreien würde. Es sah allerdings nicht danach aus. Das Schwert Excalibur erwischte das Fläschchen noch in der Luft. „Jetzt bist du dran, Paige!", kommandierte Phoebe. Die Angesprochene löste sich wieder in Luft auf. Dabei hatte sie den Zeitpunkt gut gewählt, denn in der gleichen Sekunde schleuderte Piper Excalibur nach ihr. Das mächtige Schwert bohrte sich in einen alten Schulbus, der direkt hinter dem Ort, an dem Paige gerade noch gestanden hatte, allmählich zu Rost zerfiel. Paige erschien jetzt hinter Piper und umklammerte sie mit beiden Armen. Doch mit erschreckender Leichtigkeit warf Piper ihre Halbschwester über die Schulter zu Boden. Anschließend streckte sie ihre Hand aus, und Excalibur kehrte blitzschnell zu ihr zurück. Piper stand mit dem Schwert in der Hand über Paige - eine Situation, die Phoebe vor Entsetzen den Atem anhalten ließ. „Du bist Zeuge ihrer Macht geworden", wandte sich Mordaunt an den Dämon. „Nun tu etwas für deine neue Herrin." Die Kreatur nickte begeistert, und aus ihren Fingern schossen wilde, grünliche Blitze. Sowohl Paige als auch Phoebe wurden getroffen. Ihre Körper sackten leblos zu Boden, aber ihre Seelen blieben als schimmernde Schatten bestehen. „Was ist denn nun passiert?", fragte Paige verwirrt, als sie ihren Körper auf dem Boden liegen sah. „Keine Ahnung", antwortete Phoebe. „Aber es ist auf jeden Fall nicht gut gelaufen. Leo ... !" Was als Nächstes geschah, spielte für Piper, Mordaunt und den Dämon keine Rolle mehr. Sie hatten eine weitere Schlacht gewonnen. Nun war es Zeit, neue Pläne zu schmieden. Alle drei lösten sich in Luft auf.


	16. Wer war König Artus? – Teil 2

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

Und weiter gehts ...**

* * *

**Kapitel 15 – Wer war König Artus? – Teil 2**

„Ja, warum auch nicht." „Nun, da hast du einen gefunden", sagte Chris und grinste sie an. Er deute dabei auf sich und sagte: „Ich kann sogar Dinge mit meinem Gedanken, bzw. mit einem Fingerzeig bewegen." „Dann ist mein Tag ja gerettet, mein Held", meinte Melanie und kniff ihm lächeln in den Oberarm. „Autsch, was soll das?" „Wer ein Held sein will, darf sich nicht wehleidig aufführen", meinte Melanie. „In Ordnung, vielleicht bin ich nicht der Superheld, wie Luke Skywalker, aber ich arbeite dran." „In Ordnung, Chris. Ich kann warten. „Dann lass uns mal weitermachen", sagte Chris schnappte sich das Buch um Melanie die vierte Erzählung über König Artus vorzulesen. „Artus war der Sohn einer seltsamen Verbindung zwischen König Uther Pendragon und Ygerna, der Herzogin von Cornwall. Uther verliebte sich so leidenschaftlich in Ygerna, dass er Merlin den Zauberer dazu überredete, ihm die Gestalt des Herzogs zu geben. So hatte er Zugang zum Schloss Tintagel und ins Bett der Ygerna.Uthers Leute töteten den Herzog, bevor Ygerna ihren Sohn zur Welt brachte, doch Merlin sagte dem Kind ein schreckliches Schicksal voraus. Demnach würden die Feinde ihn töten und dem Geschlecht der Pendragons ein Ende setzen. Um diesem Schicksal zu entgehen, übergab Ygerna ihren neugeborenen Sohn dem Zauberer Merlin. Dieser gab ihn weiter an den edlen Ritter Sir Ector. Er taufte den Sohn auf den Namen Arthur und zog ihn zusammen mit seinem eigenen Sohn auf. Sir Ector lehrte Arthur alle ritterlichen Künste und Tugenden, und aus dem Jungen wurde ein hübscher, blondhaariger Mann, der geschickt sein Schwert führte, sich aber fair und liebenswürdig seinen Vasallen und Knappen gegenüber benahm. England war mal wieder in einen der vielen Kriege verwickelt, und König Uther, der inzwischen alt und gebrechlich geworden war, musste gegen eine Union von Königen aus dem Norden kämpfen. Er besiegte sie in der Schlacht von St. Albans, doch die Anstrengung war zu groß für ihn. Als er im Sterben lag, ließ er Merlin zu sich rufen und berief Arthur zu seinem Nachfolger. König Uthers letzte Worte waren: "Ich gebe ihm Gottes Segen und meinen eigenen und bitte ihn, für meine Seele zu beten und Anspruch auf die Krone zu erheben!"Uthers Ritter hatten niemals von Arthur gehört, und lehnten es ab, einen unbekannten Jüngling als König anzuerkennen. Außerdem waren viele von ihnen selbst auf die Krone erpicht. Merlin trickste sie mit einem Schwert aus, das in einem großen Amboss stach. Darauf war in goldenen Lettern zu lesen: "Wer dieses Schwert herausziehen kann, ist der rechtmäßige König von Britannien." Jeder dieser aufrührerischen Ritter tauchte bei dem Amboss auf und zog und zerrte an dem Schwert, und alle machten sich lustig, als auch ein schmächtiger Jüngling vortrat, um es zu probieren. Als Arthur das Schwert aus dem Amboss zog, schrien sie ärgerlich und waren überzeugt, dass es sich um ein verzaubertes Kind handelte. Bald liefen Gerüchte herum, dass der Jüngling von einer goldenen Welle an die Küste geworfen worden war. Als Arthur Anspruch auf die Krone erhob und sie alle zu einem großen Fest einlud, antworteten sie ihm, dass ihre "Geschenke aus kräftigen Schwerthieben zwischen Schultern und Nacken" bestünden. Arthur nahm die Herausforderung an, da er Sir Ector und etliche treue Ritter gewinnen konnte. In mehreren Schlachten besiegte er die Rebellen und zeigte dabei eine solche Kraft und ein solches Können, dass sie ihre Knie vor ihm beugten. In einer dieser Schlachten brach das Schwert, das er aus dem Amboss gezogen hatte, auseinander. Doch Merlin führte ihn an einen einsamen See. Aus ihm erschien eine Hand, die ein anderes Schwert hielt. Die Herrin des Sees sagte Arthur, dass er das Schwert behalten solle. Es hieß Excalibur und war eine Zauberwaffe, die Arthur in der Verteidigung seines Königreichs und bei der Niederschlagung der Heidenimmer zu Siegen verhalf. Arthur wurde bald der größte Krieger und Feldherr in Europa. Die Ritter, die erst gegen ihn gemeutert hatten, sonnten sich bald in seinem Ruhm. Unter seinem Kommando kämpften sie mit einer unschlagbaren Härte und einem ebensolchen Geist - erst in Britannien, wo sie sich einen Weg durch die eindringenden schottischen und irischen Horden schlugen, und später in Europa, wo sie Gallien eroberten. Arthurs prächtiger Hof in Camelot zog jeden Ritter des Landes an, um sich dort in der Schlacht oder auf dem Turnier zu beweisen. Die stolzen jungen Männer traten auf dem Turnierplatz mit Lanze und Schwert gegeneinander an, doch akzeptierten sie Arthurs ritterliche Gesetze. Das heißt, sie schworen Arthur Lehenstreue, übernahmen das Christentum und die fairen Regeln der Schlacht. Der alte Zauberer Merlin stand Arthur immer als Berater zur Seite, doch als der junge König an Macht und Stärke zunahm, achtete er nicht immer auf die Warnungen Merlins. So schlug er Merlins Ratschlag in den Wind, nicht Guinevere, die schönste Frau Britanniens zu heiraten. Arthurs bester Ritter und treuester Freund, Lancelot, liebte sie nämlich ebenfalls, und Merlin sah voraus, dass ein solches Dreieck unweigerlich zu einer Katastrophe führen würde. Doch Arthurs Verlangen nach Guinevere war so groß, dass er sie nicht seinem Freund überlassen konnte. Er beging die Hochzeit mit einem großen Zeremoniell. Arthur war mehr bestürzt von Merlins Voraussage, dass ein am Maifeiertag geborener Mann ihn eines Tages umbringen würde. Er ordnete an, dass alle männlichen Kinder, die am ersten Mai geboren waren, nach Camelot gebracht werden sollten. Doch ihr Schiff ging unter, und nur ein Kind überlebte. Das war Mordred, Arthurs Neffe. Er wurde ans Meeresufer gespült und von einem guten Mann großgezogen, bis er ihn am Hof vorstellen konnte. Arthur empfing Mordred freundlich und ignorierte Merlins Warnungen, dass er der Verräter sei. Unter Arthurs Herrschaft schien das Königreich in ein Goldenes Zeitalter einzutreten, und doch gab es etwas, das die Zufriedenheit des Volkes schmälerte. Es war der Verlust des Heiligen Grals, des Kelches, aus dem Christus bei seiner letzten Mahlzeit getrunken hatte. Joseph von Arimathaea hatte den Gral nach Britannien gebracht, doch nun war er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen worden. Bis der Gral nicht wieder gefunden wäre, könnte kein dauerhafter Friede und kein anhaltender Reichtum einkehren.Doch der Gral konnte nur von Menschen entdeckt werden, die eine unbefleckte Seele und einen ebensolchen Geist hatten, und Arthur bezweifelte, dass irgendeiner seiner Ritter wirklich so edel sein könnte. Während er über diese Dinge nachdachte, erschien ein unbekannter Ritter, Prinz Galahad, am Hof. Galahad war ein besonders starker, anmutiger und schöner junger Mann, doch den anderen Rittern fiel auf, dass er keine Waffen trug und dass in der Scheide kein Schwert steckte.Gerade als Galahad bei ihnen eingeführt wurde, brachte ein Schildknappe sonderbare Nachrichten. Demnach schwamm ein großer Stein auf dem Fluss unterhalb von Camelot, und in diesem Stein steckte ein Schwert mit einem glitzernden, juwelenbesetzten Heft. Darauf standen die Worte "Niemand soll mich an sich nehmen bis auf den einen, an dessen Seite ich wirklich hängen soll. Er wird der beste Ritter auf der ganzen Welt." Wieder einmal versuchten die Ritter von Britannien in gegenseitiger Konkurrenz ein rätselhaftes Schwert zu befreien. Doch Galahad war der einzige, dem es gelang, das Schwert aus dem Stein zu ziehen. Als er es in die Scheide steckte, sahen die anderen Ritter darin das Zeichen, dass sie sich nun auf die Suche nach dem heiligen Gral machen sollten. Einhundertfünfzig der besten Männer Arthurs fühlten sich aufgerufen und verließen Camelot in einer Reiterschar. Ihre Waffen und Rüstungen glänzten, und die Farben ihrer Schilde und Banner leuchteten. Es starben viele von ihnen während der nächsten abenteuerlichen Zeit, andere mussten sehr leiden und kehrten nach Camelot zurück. Lancelot kam als gebrochener Mann zurück, denn er war kurz davor gestanden, den Gral zu sehen, da wurde er seinem Anblick entrissen. Er hatte seine eigene ritterliche Vollkommenheit befleckt, weil er heimlich die Königin Guinevere begehrte. So blieben nur noch die Ritter Galahad, Bors und Percival übrig, die die Suche nach dem Gral fortsetzten. Nach schrecklichen Abenteuern fanden sie Joseph von Arimathaea, der sie zum heiligen Gral führte. Galahad überkam eine so große Freude, dass er betete, er möge zum Himmel auffahren dürfen. Und da kam eine Heerschar Engel aus dem Himmel und zogen diesen makellosen Ritter hinauf. Darüber geriet Percival in so großen Kummer, dass er als Eremit starb, und Bors kehrte nach Camelot zurück mit der Nachricht, dass die Suche beendet sei. Nun schien es, als könne das Goldene Zeitalter wirklich beginnen, doch Merlins todbringende Weissagung musste noch erfüllt werden. Mordred, der am ersten Mai geborene Ritter, warf ein Auge auf Arthurs Krone. Er zerstörte in verschwörerischer Weise die ritterliche Freundschaft zwischen Arthur und seinen Männern. Er streute Gerüchte über eine Beziehung zwischen Lancelot und Guinevere aus und überzeugte zwölf Ritter, Lancelot zu töten, damit die Ehre der Königin gerettet würde. Lancelot war Arthurs bester Freund und größte Stütze. Sein Tod würde die Brüdergemeinschaft auf Camelot auseinander reißen, so dass es für Mordred leichter wäre, an die Krone heranzukommen. Doch Lancelot erschlug alle zwölf Ritter in einem fürchterlichen Kampf, und auch Mordred hätte dran glauben müssen, wenn Arthur nicht unsicher geworden wäre. Er war eifersüchtig auf Lancelots Anziehungskraft, die er auf Guinevere ausübte, und glaubte dem Gerede von Mordred über eine illegitime Verbindung. In seiner Wut über ihre angebliche Untreue befahl er seinen Rittern Gaharis und Gareth, sie auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu verbrennen. Eine klagende Volksmenge sah sie auf dem Weg zum Tod, doch als die Flammen ihr Gewand erreichten, sprang Lancelot hinzu, um sie zu retten. Er kämpfte sich durch die Wachen hindurch, tötete Gareth und Gaharis, riss Guinevere an sich und galoppierte mit ihr davon auf sein Schloss Freudenfeste. Nun kam es zu blutigen Schlachten zwischen Arthurs Leuten und Lancelot, die das ganze Königreich erschütterten. Wer früher auf Camelot gemeinsam Feste gefeiert hatte, richtete nun das Schwert aufeinander. Das Schlachten ging weiter, bis der Papst Arthur den Befehl zum Frieden gab. Und er hätte wohl auch Frieden gemacht, wenn nicht Gawain, der Bruder von Gareth und Gaharis, Arthurs Eifersucht auf Lancelot aufs Neue angefacht hätte. Lancelot verließ Guinevere und floh in die Bretagne, doch Arthur verfolgte ihn mit einer starken Heerschar. Durch seine Abwesenheit war die Gelegenheit für Mordred günstig, sich der Krone zu bemächtigen. Er ließ verlautbaren, dass Arthur in einer Schlacht gestorben sei, und verlangte, dass Guinevere ihn heiraten solle. Als Arthur diese Nachricht vernahm, eilte er nach Britannien zurück und kämpfte in zwei großen Schlachten gegen Mordred. Die zweite Schlacht endete damit, dass Arthur und Mordred eine Unterredung aushandelten und sich zwischen ihren Armeen zu Friedensverhandlungen trafen.Es schien bereits, als sei der Friede in Sicht, da schlängelte sich eine Schlange aus dem Gras und bis in den Fuß eines der Ritter, die hinter Arthur standen. Dieser schwang sein Schwert, um das Tier zu töten, doch die Ritter beider Seiten sahen darin das Zeichen, mit der Schlacht von vorn zu beginnen.Sie kämpften so erbittert, dass am Morgen nur noch Mordred auf der einen Seite zwischen den Leichen seiner Leute stand und auf der anderen Seite Arthur, Lucan und Bedivere. Arthur rammte seinen Speer in Mordred, doch während er ihn durchbohrte, erhielt er selbst im gleichen Augenblick eine tödliche Wunde.Als Arthurs Kräfte nachließen, befahl er Bedivere, sein Schwert Excalibur in den nahen See zu werfen. Als das Schwert auf die dunkle Wasseroberfläche auftraf, erschien eine Hand aus dem Wasser, ergriff Excalibur, schwang es dreimal und verschwand dann damit im See.Bedivere brachte den sterbenden König ans Ufer des Wassers. Dort warteten bereits drei Klageweiber in einem schwarz überzogenen Boot auf ihn. Sie nahmen Arthur an Bord und segelten mit ihm auf die Insel Avalon. Dort liegt er, bis das britische Volk wieder seiner Hilfe bedarf."„Chris?" „Ja, Melanie." „Was ist eigentlich dein Lieblingsfilm?" „Es ist nicht einer, sonder es ist eine Film – Reihe." „Welche denn?" Die T1 – T4 – Reihe." „Was bitte?" „Die Terminator – Filme meine ich. Die müsstest du auch kennen. Der dritte Teil ist doch erst vor ein paar Jahren rausgekommen." „Ja, die kenne ich. Wobei ich nicht gerade sagen kann, dass ich die toll finde. Ich eine nicht gerade so tolle Aussicht für die Zukunft." „Nun ja, in der Zukunft, aus der ich komme sieht es ja auch nicht gerade toll aus, obwohl keine Roboter die Welt übernommen haben. Abtrünnige Menschen und Dämonen können genauso schlimm sein." „Jeder der meint über eine anderen alleinige Gewalt ausüben zu können ist ein echtes Problem", sagte Melanie. „Ist T4 eigentlich gut?" „Was hältst davon, wenn du ihn dir einfach selbst ansiehst. Ich will dir ja nicht jetzt schon die Spannung nehmen." „Spielverderber." „Das bin ich nicht. Wenn Arnold Schwarzenegger seine zweite und letzte Amtsperiode beendet, hat dreht er den Film. Er wird dann im Sommer 2010 in Kino zu sehen sein. Nur soviel, es geht um John und wie er seiner Widerstand gegen die Maschinen organisiert, seine Vater trifft und ihn in die Vergangenheit schickt." „Kämpfe gegen das Böse, organisieren einer Widerstandbewegung und Zeitreisen. Diese Filme weisen doch einige Ähnlichkeiten mit dem wahren Leben auf. Deinem Leben, Chris!" „Irgendwie schon", damals, als keiner Junge fand ich das noch alles richtig cool, wie die da alles so rumgelaufen und gefahren sind, um die Welt und die Zukunft zu retten. Jedes mal, wenn ich einen Film gesehen hatte, wollte ich auch auf Zeitreisen gehen, um die Welt von dem bösen zu retten. Niemals hätte ich jedoch gedacht, dass ich das eines Tages wirklich einmal tun würde. Nachdem was ich in der letzten Zeit schon gesehen und erlebt habe, wünschte ich mir ich hätte nicht in die Vergangenheit reisen müssen, um zu tun was ich getan habe. Man war ich damals, als Kind, naiv. Obwohl das jagen von Dämonen und die Konfrontation mit dem bösen rund um die Uhr auf dem Plan standen." „Mach dir keine Kopf Chris, es ist in Ordnung als Kind naiv zu seihen und sich Dinge zu wünschen. Das deren Erfüllung nicht mir das bringt was man sich dachte, kann man da noch nicht absehen." „Lesen wir weiter?" fragte Chris. „Okay sagte Melanie und machte sich über Erzählung Nummer fünf her. „Als der alte König Uther Pendragon stirbt, stürzt Britannien in eine Krise. Im Land herrschen Chaos und Anarchie, wo früher einmal Gesetze Recht und Ordnung wahrten. Aber jetzt ist nichts mehr davon übrig: In London haben sich namhafte Ritter versammelt, um die Thronfolger durch Wettkämpfe und Duelle unter ihnen auszufechten. Der neue König sollte jedoch nicht aus ihrem Kreise stammen. Nur der weise Zauberer Merlin weiß, wer die Nachfolge von Uther antreten wird. Er reist nach London und erschafft dort vor einer Kathedrale einen verzauberten Marmorblock mit einem Amboss darauf, in dem ein Schwert steckt. Merlin kündigt vor den Rittern an, dass nach Gottes Wille derjenige, der das Schwert aus dem Amboss ziehen kann, neuer König werden solle. Nachdem alle hohen Adligen und Soldaten ihr Glück erfolglos versucht haben, tritt ein junger Mann vor den Amboss, zieht an dem Schwert, worauf dieses mühelos aus dem Amboss gleitet. Der Jüngling heißt Artus. Wenige Minuten später muss er sich in einem Handgemenge behaupten, da die Adligen sich betrogen fühlen und versuchen, einen solch "unwürdigen" Thronanwärter zu beseitigen. Nachdem aber Artus' Gegner einsehen müssen, dass sie im Kampf gegen ihn chancenlos sind, und nachdem er durch sein Versprechen, Britannien Wohlstand und Macht zu bringen, sich erneut als reif für das Amt erweist, akzeptieren sie ihn als Thronfolger. Artus wird schließlich am Ostersonntag gekrönt und regiert Britannien in der folgenden Zeit von seinem Schloss zu Camelot. Da er jedoch jenes sagenumwobene Schwert, das ihn erst zum König machte, aus Ehrfurcht vor der Kathedrale in London zurückgelassen hat, fehlt ihm eine eines Königs würdige Waffe. So fragt er Merlin um Rat. Der weise Magier führt ihn daraufhin zu einem großen See. Als sie am Ufer ankommen, taucht aus dem Wasser eine Hand mit einem Schwert auf. Gleichzeitig erscheint den beiden Nimue, die Dame vom See. Sie erklärt, dass es sich bei der Waffe um Excalibur handelt, mit dem Artus viele Schlachten gewinnen werde. Allerdings solle er vor allem auf die Schwertscheide aufpassen, da sie ihm Schutz gebe, so lange er sie bei sich trage. Auf der tagelangen Heimreise kehren sie eines Nachts auf König Lodegrances Hof in Cameliard ein. Dort trifft Artus des Königs Tochter Ginevra. Die beiden lernen sich kennen, schätzen und lieben. Noch in derselben Nacht hält Artus vor König Lodegrance um Ginevras Hand an. Der König hat schon viel von Artus' Taten gehört und fühlt sich geehrt, seine Tochter in die Hand eines solch tapferen Recken wie Artus geben zu dürfen. Während sich alle freuen, erscheint Merlin eine finstere Vision. Aber seine Warnung, dass Ginevra Artus Unglück bringen wird, geht im Freudentaumel der Gesellschaft unter. Ginevras Hochzeitsgeschenk ist ein großer runder Eichentisch, an dem sich Artus regelmäßig mit seinen Gefolgsleuten treffen soll, um die Probleme des Reiches zu besprechen. Um Platzstreitigkeiten zu verhindern, zaubert Merlin an jeden Sitz einen eingravierten Namen. An einer Stelle steht "Unheilssitz" - nur ein ganz bestimmter Mann darf sich hier niedersetzen, jeder andere wird zu Asche verbrennen, erläutert der Zauberer (Später nimmt dort der gute Sir Galahad Platz, für den der Sitz reserviert ist). In den folgenden Wochen kommen edle Ritter aus dem ganzen Land nach Camelot und nehmen ihre vorgesehenen Plätze ein, um Artus Gefolgschaft zu leisten. Sie alle schwören auf die Bibel, Schwache und Unschuldige zu beschützen und gütig und freundlich zu sein. Außerdem versprechen sie, sich vor Frauen zu stellen und Gerechtigkeit zu üben. Am Hofe von Camelot wird in den folgenden Monaten prunkvoll und ehrlich regiert, wie es nach außen erscheint. Im Inneren beginnt jedoch ein Konflikt zu schwellen. Merlin muss nämlich zusehen, wie sich Artus immer öfter von Ginevra beraten lässt, anstatt des Zauberers Rat zu erbitten. Der eifersüchtige Merlin ist darüber erbost und sehnt sich nach Zuwendung, ja sogar nach Liebe, weswegen er wieder zu Nimue, der Dame vom See, zurückkehrt. Da sie sich seiner Liebe zunächst widersetzt, bindet Merlin sie gegen ihren Willen mittels eines Zaubers an sich. Schließlich willigt Nimue ein, seine Liebe zu erwidern, aber sie möchte im Gegenzug in der Zauberei unterwiesen werden. Der törichte Merlin willigt ein und führt sie in eine abgelegene Höhle irgendwo in Cornwall. Und das sollte ihm zum Verhängnis werden. Nimue singt ihm ein Schlaflied, das er ihr selbst beigebracht hatte, und während Merlin durch den Zauber außer Gefecht gesetzt ist, flieht die Dame vom See und verschließt die Höhle mit einem magischen Schutzwall, den auch der Magier nie mehr durchbrechen kann. Merlins Fehlen fällt am Hofe von Camelot zunächst nicht auf. Der Untergang des einst mächtigsten Magiers des Abendlandes, der die Natur vollkommen beherrschte, sollte aber schließlich der Anfang vom Ende des Königreiches Britannien und Artus' Herrschaft sein." „Was ich eben gar nicht erwähnt hatte", sagt Chris, „meine Lieblingsfiguren waren Kyle Reese und John Connor." „Die Helden des Filmes." meinte Melanie. Und was ist mit der weiblichen Heldin, Sarah Connor?" „Nun ja ich bin sie sympathisch, aber damals habe ich nach einer toll aussehenden und toughen Frau gesucht, sondern nach männlichen Vorbildern, den ich nacheifern konnte und das waren Kyle und John." „Du weißt schon, dass alle Beiden gestorben sind", fragte Melanie. „Sicher, Kyle durch eine Explosion in der Fabrik am Ende von Teil eins und John am Ende von Teil 4. Er wurde durch den T800 getötet, den seine Frau dann in die Vergangenheit geschickt hat, damit er sie und John zusammenbringt, für ihr Überleben der Atomarenkatastrophe sorgt." „Aber woher weißt, du eigentlich, das John stirbt? Du kennst den vierten Teil doch noch nicht." „Muss ich auch nicht, der Terminator hat es doch John erzählt, als sie in dem Lieferwagen unterwegs waren." „Stimmt, das hatte ich ganz vergessen." „Wer von zwei ist den nun der Fan." „Ich, aber weißt du wie lange ich mich schon nicht mehr mit dem Filmen beschäftigt haben?" „Sehr lange, nehme ich an." „Bingo. Es gab wichtigeres, zum Beispiel in der realen Welt zu überleben." „Appopo reale Welt, da ist noch eine Erzählung über König Artus, der sollten wir uns noch zuwenden. Sie lautet folgendermaßen, begann Melanie: „Artus ist ein sagenhafter britischer König, der um 500 gegen die eindringenden Angeln und Sachsen gekämpft haben soll, auch wenn wohl auch ältere und jüngere Elemente Spuren in der Sage hinterlassen haben. Die meisten Geschichten um König Artus, wohl erstmals erwähnt in walisischen Dichtungen des 6./7. Jahrhunderts, gehen teilweise auf keltische Märchen und Fabeln zurück, haben aber wahrscheinlich auch historische Grundlagen, während das Motiv der Tafelrunde erstmals in Waces „Roman de Brut"um 1155 auftaucht. Artus wird besonders seit der Historia Regum Britanniae des Geoffrey of Monmouth (um 1135) Stoff zahlreicher französischsprachiger höfischer Versepen und Prosaromane. Diese französisch-englische Artusepik befruchtet vom 12. bis zum 14. Jahrhundert die volkssprachigen Literaturen fast ganz Europas. Artus ist eine wichtige Person in der Mythologie Britanniens – vergleichbar in der literarisch inspirierenden Bedeutung sind allenfalls die Geschichte um den Kreuzritter König Richard Löwenherz und Robin Hood – und wird mit anderen Mythen wie den Sagen um Merlin, um den Heiligen Gral und die Wilde Jagd in Verbindung gebracht." Wieder fertigten sie die Notizen an und Chris hefte seine erneute, beschriebene Seite, in sein altes, ledergebundenes, Buch.


	17. Die Macht der Wünsche

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

Und weiter gehts ...

* * *

****Kapitel 16– Die Macht der Wünsche  
**Gerade hatten sie das Kapitel über König Artus fertig gelesen und Chris war nun dabei, sich dem letzten Themenblock zu widmen, jenem der sich mit der Artussage im Allgemeinen beschäftigt. Er wurde jedoch dabei unterbrochen, als das Buch vor ihm golden zu glühen anfing. Chris erschreckte sich und nahm die Finger von der Seite, die er noch eine Sekunde zuvor berührt hatte. Als das Glühen beendet war, sah er sich das Buch genauer an. Ein Blick in das Inhaltsverzeichnis verriet ihm, das sich die Seitenzahlen geändert hatten. Es waren nun mehr Seiten als zuvor. Chris fragte sich, wie das passiert sein konnte. „Hast du das gesehen, Melanie?" fragte Chris. „Ich glaube das Buch ist magisch und kann sich selbst aktualisieren. Oh je, wenn das wirklich so ist und das Buch sich ständig auf den neusten Stand bringt, dann werden wir ja nie fertig." Von Melanie kam keine Antwort. Chris war sehr überrascht, denn normalerweise hatte sie doch immer etwas zu sagen. Als er sie wieder ansah erkannte er, dass sie mit geschlossenen Augen zu ihrem Hocker saß. Es schien so, als würde sie meditieren oder sich auf etwas ganz bestimmtes konzentrieren. Chris sprach sie nochmals an. Als sie wieder nicht reagierte stieg von seinem Hocker und ging auf sie zu. Dann rüttelte er sie leicht und vorsichtig am Arm. Immer mit bedacht, sie nicht vom Hocker zu stoßen oder gar, vor lauter Schreck, mit diesem umzufallen, denn das würde sicherlich wehtun. Es dauerte noch einen kleinen Augenblick und Melanie kam wieder zu sich. Ein „Mmpf" war alles was sie von sich gab. „Alles klar, Melanie?" fragte ein besorgter Chris. „Du warst richtig weggetreten." Melanie schaute Chris an, lächelte und nickte. „Also ich weiß nicht, was hier los ist, " sagte Chris. „Erst glüht das Buch golden auf, dann vermehrt sich seine Seitenzahl und anschließend stehst du völlig neben dir. Ich frage mich, ob das magische Buch auch dich beeinflusst hat, Melanie und ob das mit dem Buch und mit dir gleichzeitig oder zu verschiedenen Zeitpunkten geschehen ist. Dein abwesender Zustand ist mir ja erst aufgefallen, weil du auf meine Ansprache nicht reagiert hast." „Ein magisches Buch und das soll mich auch noch beeinflusst haben", meinte Melanie und lächelte. „Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich? Es gibt durchaus Bücher, die einen guten oder schlechten Eindruck auf ihre Besitzer ausüben können. Ein gutes und positives Beispiel ist das „Buch der Schatten" der Schwestern. Oder ist das etwa normal bei dir, das du einfach mal so für eine Weile wegtrittst?" „Manchmal schon, Chris", sagte sie. „Was heißt das? Du bist doch nicht etwa krank?" Chris sah sie mit einem entsetzt Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Um Gottes Willen Chris, mach langsam. Ich bin nicht krank, sondern habe nur etwas mit meiner Magie gespielt." „Du hast was?" fragte Chris. „Genau was ich sagte. Ich habe das Buch mit meinen Kräften, der Macht der Wünsche, beeinflusst. Nicht das Buch selbst, sondern ich fügte die neuen Seiten hinzu. Hatte dir ja schon erklärt wie sie funktioniert, als wir uns das erstmal getroffen haben. Es scheint aber so, als ob du dich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern kannst, daher erkläre ich es dir noch mal, Chris. Dann ist dir sicher auch klar warum ich so wegtreten war. Wie gesagt funktioniert meine Kraft nur, wenn ich mich voll und ganz auf etwas konzentriere. Dann muss ich mich mir, mit meinen Gedanken, eine ganz konkrete Vorstellung von den Vorhaben machen, dass ich erreichen will. Letztlich muss ich es leise vor mich hin wünschen, ohne es auszusprechen." „Schau mal, die Seiten haben sogar einen leichten roten Schimmer", sagte Melanie stolz. Mit dieser Bemerkung wollte sie Chris auch etwas beruhigen. „Warum machst du so was? Wir haben auch so genug zu tun und zu wenig Zeit." „Entschuldige, Chris. Ich habe es doch nicht böse gemeint. Wollte dir doch nur mal zeigen, was ich, u. a., so mit meiner Magie anstellen kann. Außerdem macht es so viel Spaß mit dir, an diesem Projekt, zu arbeiten. Ich wollte nicht, das es sobald schon wieder vorbei ist." „Ist in Ordnung, Melanie. Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen. Deine Demonstration war beeindruckend. Es ist schön zu hören, dass du so gerne mit mir zusammenarbeitest. Warne mich das nächste Mal einfach vor, wenn du deine Kräfte anwenden willst. Ich habe mich fürchterlich erschreckt, als das Buch, aus dem Nichts, zu glühen anfing." „Hast du das getan, als du deine Kräfte das letzte Mal in meiner Gegenwart angewendet hast?" fragte Melanie lächelnd. „Tóuche. Wieder mal hast du recht gehabt und nun lass uns weitermachen. Sehen wir erst mal nach, welche Informationen auf den Seiten zu finden sind, die du eben ins Buch gezaubert hast." Chris begann die Überschrift zu lesen: **"**Ein bisschen Wahrheit, viel erfunden." Dann schaute er noch mal kurz auf und lass weiter. Laut einigen historischen Überlieferungen soll Artus ein keltischer Held gewesen sein. Ein hervorragender britischer Heerführer namens Artorius, der im 6. Jhd. gegen die vom Festland her eindringenden Angeln und Sachsen kämpfte. Jahrhunderte lang wurden die Sagen um diesen Ritter mündlich überliefert. Erst Anfang des 12. Jhd. schrieb Geoffrey von Monmouth in seiner „Historia Regnum Britanniae" den Ruhm dieses keltischen Helden nieder. In Großbritannien ist er eine der wichtigsten mythologischen Figuren und in der literarischen Welt hat er wohl eine ähnliche Bedeutung wie Löwenherz oder Robin Hood. Der französische Schriftsteller Crétien des Troyes begründete die typische Artusdichtung. Mitte bis Ende des 12 Jhd. brachte er mit seinen verschiedenen Romanen wie Erec et Enide, Yvain, Lancelot und Perceval den Artusstoff und die Tradition des Artusromans ins gesellschaftliche und höfische Leben. Hartmann von Aue übersetzte die Werke Erec und Iwein ins Deutsche und brachte so den französischen Artusroman nach Deutschland, wodurch er zum geltenden Muster der Artusdichtung wurde. Heute gibt es die verschiedensten Legenden um Artus, doch bis auf den tapferen keltischen Ritter sind wohl die meisten frei erfunden. Teil 1 - Wie alles begann: Nur durch Magie und Betrug kamen Artus Eltern zusammen. Seine Mutter, Ygraine, war Gattin des Herzogs von Cornwall. Sein Vater, Uther Pendragon, König von Britannien, verliebte sich bis zum Rande des Wahnsinns in die verheiratete junge Ygraine. Als dieser sein Verlangen offen äußert, verlässt die junge Frau in ihrer Ehre gekränkt mit ihrem Mann die Krönungsfeier des Königs. Grund genug für eine Fehde auf Leben und Tod zwischen den beiden Rivalen. König Uther lässt seine Truppen gegen die Männer des Herzogs kämpfen und der rechtmäßige Gatte wird in einem nächtlichen Überfall ermordet. Genau in dieser Nacht tritt Merlin, ein Zauberer und Magier, zu Uther. Merlin, der die Zukunft kennt, weissagt, dass Uther und Ygraine ein Sohn bestimmt ist: Artus. Er verwandelt den liebestollen König in die Gestalt des Herzogs und sich selbst in einen seiner Diener. So gelangt Uther in die Schlafräume Ygraines und verbringt die Nacht in Gestalt ihres Mannes bei ihr. Artus, in dieser Nacht gezeugt, wird von Merlin zu einer Pflegefamilie gebracht, wo er in Unwissenheit über seinen Königsstand aufwächst. Teil 2 - Das Schwert aus dem Stein: Doch Merlin sorgt für Artus und als nach Uthers Tod das Königreich zu zerfallen droht, erschafft er das Schwert im Stein. Nur derjenige vermag es aus dem Stein zu ziehen, der rechtmäßiger Herrscher von Britannien ist. Jeder Ritter und Edelmann versucht Excalibur, so der Name des Schwertes, aus dem Stein zu ziehen, doch jeder versagt. Aber das Land braucht einen Herrscher und so wird ein Ritterturnier veranstaltet, um einen König für Britannien zu finden. Artus, der als junger Knappe zu den Ritterspielen nach London kommt, vergisst das Schwert seines Herren und zieht Excalibur aus dem Stein. So kommt Artus schon in jungen Jahren auf den Thron. Teil 3 – Das Verhängnis: Eigentlich scheint alles beim Besten: Artus, der junge König, ausgestattet mit dem mächtigen Schwert Excalibur, verheiratet mit einer schönen Fürstentochter und umgeben von einer Schar von tapferen Kriegern, steht scheinbar vor einer goldenen Zukunft. Doch dann begegnet er der Fee Morgan Le Fay, seiner Halbschwester. Sie kennen sich nicht und begehren sich und zeugen in ihrer Unwissenheit einen Sohn – Mordred. Dieser wird später Artus' Untergang sein. Die Gemeinschaft der Tafelrunde zerfällt. Zum einen um die Suche nach dem heiligen Gral aufzunehmen, zum anderen weil die Ritter durch Artus Sohn gegen den König aufgehetzt werden. Als die Affäre mit der Königin und seinem besten Freund Lancelot vom See auch noch an die Öffentlichkeit gerät, bricht der enge Bund der Ritter endgültig auseinander. Das Königreich ist zerrüttet und es kommt zum Bürgerkrieg. Jetzt kämpfen die Anhänger Mordreds gegen die des Königs. In der Schlacht begegnen sich nun Vater und Sohn. Artus, sein machtvolles Schwert in der Hand, tötet seinen Sohn und dieser versetzt ihm in letzter Todeswut eine unheilbare Wunde. Teil 4 – Artus und die Nebel von Avalon: Der schwer verwundete König wird von seiner Halbschwester Morgan Le Fay und anderen Feen nach Avalon entrückt. Avalon, eine Anderwelt der keltischen Mythologie, wo eine Göttin herrscht und Priesterinnen ihr dienen. Ein Ort des ewigen Sommers und Friedens, wo keine Winde gehen und niemals Regen fällt. Hier ist der Bruch zwischen keltischer Mythologie und christlicher Lehre zu erkennen, denn auf der gleichen Insel befinden sich christliche Mönche des Klosters Glastonbury, doch magische Nebel verbergen das keltische Reich der Mythologie vor ihren Augen. In vielen Sagen steht geschrieben, dass König Artus von dort zurückkehren wird, wenn sein Volk ihn am meisten braucht." „Was neues an Infos gefunden, Melanie?" wollte Chris wissen. „Nee, nicht wirklich. Aber mir kam es beim Zaubern auch nicht darauf an, neue Infos ins Buch zu schaffen. Mein Wunschzauber hat nur vorgesehen, neue Seiten, mit Infos über unser Thema, ins Buch zu bringen. Ob die darauf stehen Dinge bereits in der einen oder anderen Form drin stehen, habe ich nicht exakter gewünscht." „Dann las uns mal mit dem ursprünglich, geplanten Thema weitermachen. Du hast eben ja selbst gesagt, das wir nicht ewig Zeit haben." „Die Artussage im Allgemeinen, das ist noch mal ein Hammerthema, was die Masse an Text angeht", erwiderte Chris. „Einverstanden", sagte Melanie. Dann schnappte ich sich das Buch von Chris und begann den ersten Text zu lesen.


	18. Pipers Tafelrunde

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**

* * *

Hi Misato - 6, hi liebe Leser !**

_Misato - 6:_  
Danke für die schnelle Antwort und dein Lob. Das ging wieder runter wie Öl. :-) Ist doch nicht schlimm, das du das mit den Kräften vergessen hast. Seither ist ja auch einiges passiert. Das hat mir auch die Gelegeneheit gegeben Melanie mal ihre Kräft benutzten zu lassen. Danke für die Inspiration dazu. Freut mich, das ich dich für die Welt der Sagengeschichten begeistern konnte und du auch noch was lernen konntest. Und weißt du was? Mir ging es, bevor ich diese Geschichte angefangen habe, wie dir. Meine Begeisterung wurde auch erst durch die Charmed - Folge und das Schreiben dieser Geschichte geweckt.

Jetzt wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Lesen von Kapitel 17 und 18 und einen schönen Abend.  
**_Bis bald Whitelightner78_**

**

* * *

Kapitel 17– Pipers Tafelrunde  
**Die erwählten vier Dämonen saßen an der Tafelrunde und fühlten sich sichtlich unwohl. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie von einer Zauberhaften im Kampfbesiegt worden waren, doch nun sollten sie ihr auch noch dienen. Piper ging langsam um den Tisch herum. „Habt keine Angst, denn ich werde euch nichts tun. Ihr seid die Ritter meiner neuen Tafelrunde, und gemeinsam werden wir eine neue Weltordnung schaffen. Es wird Einigkeit herrschen. Unter meiner Führung." Sie stand nun neben Mordaunt, der ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Majestät, Ihr greift der Entwicklung ein wenig vor." „»Tue ich das?", fragte Piper verwirrt. „Da wäre noch die Sache mit dem Treueschwur", zischelte Mordaunt. „Ja, richtig", nickte Piper. „Der Schwur, klar. Dann leg mal los." Mordaunt nahm auf dem fünften Stuhl Platz. „Legt nun alle eure linken Hände - oder Klauen - auf die vor euch liegende Spitze des Pentagramms." Er machte es vor, und die Dämonenschar folgte seinem Beispiel. Langsam begann Mordaunt eine Formel in einer längst vergessenen Sprache zu sprechen. „Nuna rakhuri nan tchalla, es tibor rik sneider. Kräfte der versammelten schwarzen Macht - findet ein neues Gefäß in diesem willigen Diener." Piper wurde misstrauisch. Das klang nicht nach einem Treueschwur. Und die Tatsache, dass das Pentagramm nun aufleuchtete und die Lebensenergie der anwesenden Dämonen in sich aufsaugte, schien auch nicht ganz ihren eigenen Plänen zu entsprechen. Wie bläuliche Lava floss die Macht der Dämonen durch die in den Tisch eingegrabenen Linien des Pentagramms und wurde von Mordaunt angezogen, dessen Körper sich unter dem Eindringen der teuflischen Kräfte aufbäumte. „Was machst du da?", rief Piper. „Hör auf damit!" Doch es war schon zu spät. Die Körper der Dämonen zerfielen zu Staub. Das Licht erlosch. Stille senkte sich über den Raum. „Du hast gerade meine Ritter vernichtet", rief Piper. „Warum?" Mordaunt atmete schwer. Er hob die Hand, und Excalibur flog von Piper zu ihm. Das Schwert der Macht hatte einen neuen Herrn gefunden. „Es war meine Bestimmung, mein Schicksal seit Jahrhunderten", flüsterte Mordaunt ergriffen. „Das Schwert ist mein." „Aber es gehört mir", protestierte Piper schwach. „Du irrst dich", widersprach Mordaunt. „Es war nie dein. Aber dank dir und der Kräfte der Dämonen ist es nun für immer in meinem Besitz. Nun bin ich der Hüter von Excalibur." „Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Piper. „Es ging nur darum, genügend Kraft zu sammeln", erklärte Mordaunt. „Und nun bleibt mir nur noch eines zu tun. Ich werde den rechtmäßigen Erben des Schwertes töten, bevor der Sohn einer Zauberhaften alt genug ist, um es sich zu holen." Plötzlich fiel es Piper wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wyatt! Er war der rechtmäßige Erbe des Schwertes. Blut von ihrem Blut. Deshalb hatte sie Excalibur aus dem Stein ziehen können. „Du kannst ihm nichts tun", fauchte Piper. „Er steht unter dem Schutz der Mächte des Guten." „Bisher hätte ich keine Chance gehabt, das stimmt", gab Mordaunt zu. „Aber nun hat sich das Blatt gewendet." Und mit diesen Worten stieß er das Schwert in ihre Richtung. Piper spürte, wie Excaliburs scharfe Klinge in ihren Körper eindrang und neben ihrer Wirbelsäule am Rücken wieder austrat. Sie spürte warmes Blut, das rot über die glänzende Schwertklinge rieselte. Und sie spürte, wie das Leben aus ihrem Körper wich. 


	19. Die Artussage Teil1

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

Unter weiter gehts ...  
****

* * *

****Kapitel 18 – Die Artussage – Teil1  
**Melanie wollte gerade weiter lesen, als sie von einem Geräusch, in hinteren Teil des Clubs, erschreckt wurde. Chris, der sich nicht weniger erschreckt hatte, schaute sie an. Melanie wollte das Buch in aller Eile auf die Theke legen, doch da sie nicht genau gezielt hatte, verfehlte es sein Ziel und landete auf dem Boden. Dort blieb es geschlossen liegen. Die Beiden kümmerte das zunächst nicht. Sie machten sich, mit größter Vorsicht, in die Richtung auf, aus der das Geräusch zuhören gewesen war. Die Erleichterung war groß, als sie sahen, dass es sich hier nicht um keinen Dämon oder Verbrecher handelte. Es war nur eine Taube, welche sich wohl, beim letzten Lüften des Clubs, dorthinein verirrt hatte. Erst jetzt, da sie Hunger und Durst plagten, war sie sich ihre Lage bewusst geworden. Es gelang Chris und Melanie die Taube zu fangen und vor der Hintertür abzusetzen. Nachdem dies erledigt war, wollte sie mit der Recherche weitermachen. Als Melanie das Buch nicht auf der Theke fand, war sie nicht besonders begeistert. Zuerst vermutet sie, dass die Taube nicht ihr einziger Gast gewesen war. Es musste noch jemand da gewesen sein. Jemand, den weder sie, noch Chris gesehen hatte. Jemand der die Zeit, in der sie mit Taube beschäftigt gewesen waren, genutzt hatte um das Buch zu klauen. In ihren Gedanken wog sie immer wieder alle Möglichkeiten ab, kam aber zu keiner Lösung. Als sie Chris jedoch laut fluchen hörte und sah wie er seinen Sturz gerade noch mit einem festen Griff an dem Thesen aufhalten konnte, erkannte Melanie, das es sich um das gesuchte handelte Buch, über das Chris gerade gestolpert war. Dummerweise war es zugeschlagen und alle Lesemarkierungen waren heraus gefallen. Das machte sie nicht besonders glücklich. Melanie schlug das Buch auf und war bei den Erzählungen über das magische Schwert. „Die haben wir ja zum Glück schon durch", dachte sie sich, just in dem Moment, als sie feststellte, dass sie doch eine Geschichte übersehen hatten. Chris konnte das genauso wenig verstehen, wie sie. Erst sah er sie an und dachte es wäre wieder einer ihrer Zauber gewesen. Als sie ihm aber klargemacht hatte, das es diesmal nicht ihre Schuld war, zuckte er nur mal kurz mit den Schulter. Wie es gekommen war, dass Chris und Melanie das übersehen hatten, wurde ihnen einfach nicht klar. Wie auch immer, großes Grübeln half jetzt nicht weiter. Sie begann einfach die, vor ihr liegende, Geschichte laut vorzulesen. „Das Motiv des aus dem Stein gezogenen Schwerts als Gottesurteil zur Erlangung der Königswürde steht möglicherweise in Verbindung mit dem Einsatz 5500 schwerer sarmatischer Lanzenreiter (Kataphrakte) in römischen Diensten in Britannien seit Kaiser Marc Aurel. 183 waren sie unter dem Kommando des - aufgrund seiner Grabinschrift belegten - römischen Ritters Lucius Artorius Castus wesentlich an der Abwehr eines Angriffs der Skoten beteiligt. Die sarmatische Reiterei war noch bis ins vierte Jahrhundert im römischen Britannien stationiert; sie und möglicherweise auch ihre Nachfahren lebten in eigenen Siedlungen und übten eigentümliche Riten aus. So berichtet Ammianus Marcellinus im späten vierten Jahrhundert davon, dass die Sarmaten nicht nur für ihre Schmiedekunst berühmt seien, sondern auch ein in den Boden gerammtes Schwert wie einen Gott verehrten. Die Sage vom Schwert aus dem Stein, das oft auch mit Excalibur gleichgesetzt wird (dem Schwert, mit dem Artus der Sage nach in seinem letzten Kampf seinen Neffen, nach einer anderen Version seinen eigenen Sohn, Mordred tötete), ist vielleicht aber auch auf einen Übersetzungsfehler zurückzuführen. Frühmittelalterliche Schreiber ließen oft Konsonanten aus, die stattdessen mit einem ´ (Akut) über den Buchstaben gekennzeichnet wurden. Darum geht man heute mitunter davon aus, dass dieses Schwert nicht von einem Stein (ex Saxo) sondern von einem Sachsen (ex Saxone) stammt. Für diese Variante spricht auch eine jütische Sage, nach der ein sächsischer Krieger das Wunderschwert des Schmieds Wieland, welches aus Sterneneisen geschmiedet war, an einen großen britischen König verloren haben soll, zusammen mit seinem Leben. Besagtes Schwert dürfte aus Meteoreisen bestanden haben, das sowohl von keltischen als auch germanischen Druidenschmieden als wunderkräftiges – weil vom Himmel gefallenes – Metall betrachtet wurde, das den Träger eines Schwertes aus diesem Material unbesiegbar machen sollte. Auch dürfte die Vorstellung von Excalibur als einem mittelalterlichen Kreuzfahrerschwert mehr als falsch sein. Viel eher dürfte es sich dabei um den Schwerttyp gehandelt haben, den die römischen Legionäre nach Germanien und Britannien mitbrachten, den Gladius oder noch die zur Zeit Artus' übliche (und außerdem wohl von den Kelten übernommene) spätrömische Schwertform, die Spatha (75-110 cm lang und 5 cm breit)." Bevor sie sich mit den letzten großen Erzählungen, der Entstehung und Existenz der Artussage, im allgemeinen beschäftigten, gab Chris noch eine kurze Erzählung über das Schloss Camelot, König Artus Zuhause, zum Besten. „Camelot ist der Hof von König Artus. Wo Camelot gelegen hat, wird spekuliert, einige vermuten den Hof in Tintagel in Cornwall (die Burgruine dort stammt jedoch aus dem 12. Jahrhundert) oder in Caerleon (heute: Gwent in Wales, das römische Isca Silurum), es ist jedoch am wahrscheinlichsten mit dem heutigen Colchester, römisch Camulodunum, zu identifizieren. Professor A. Jackson meinte 1959 mit sprachwissenschaftlichen Methoden Cadbury Castle in Somerset als Camelot identifizieren zu können. Die Reste der keltischen Festungsanlage aus dem 5. Jahrhundert auf dem Glastonbury Tor werden ebenfalls mit König Artus in Verbindung gebracht. Vertritt man die Theorie, dass Artus im englisch-schottischen Grenzgebiet lebte, sind natürlich alle diese Vorschläge Unsinn. „Wieder mal jede Menge Infos, " meinte Chris. „Langsam kann, man echt sagen, das wir wahre Experten sind, was das Thema angeht." „Ja", entgegnet Melanie. „Vielleicht sollte wir uns mal bei den örtlichen Universitäten melden. So gut wir nun informiert sind, könnten wir einige Stunden Geschichtsunterricht, zu diesem Thema, halten. Es würde den Schülern sicherlich gut gefallen mal einem detaillierten Unterricht zu bekommen und nebenbei noch Spaß am Lernen zu haben. Weiterhin könnten wir auch noch unsere finanzielle Situation verbessern." „Über so etwas habe ich noch nicht nachgedachte", meinte Chris. „Wäre das nicht persönlicher Vorteil?" „Wieso? Wir nutzen dafür nur Information und keine Magie. Nicht einmal ein magisches Buch." „Eigentlich hast du Recht. Etwas Geld könnte keinem schaden. Ich kann das aber nicht machen. Denn was soll ich den Angestellten der Universitäten sagen, wenn die mich nach meiner Sozialversicherungsnummer fragen?" „Wie wäre es denn mit: „Hi, ich bin Chris Perry. Ich komme aus der Zukunft und wollte nur etwas Geld, mit dem Halten von geschichtlichen Vorträgen zu König Artus, der Tafelrunde und dem magischen Schwert Excalibur, verdienen. Nebenbei wollte ich auch allen mal erzählen das es sowohl das Schwert, als auch aller anderen Figuren der Sage wirklich gegeben hat und deren Nachfahren heute noch unter uns sind." „Ja, klar Melanie. Das ist mal wirklich wieder ein toller Vorschlag. Wenn ich auch nur einen Teil davon erzähle, dann stecken die mich in die Irrenanstalt und lassen mich so schnell nicht wieder raus. Aber so wie ich dich bisher kennen gelernt habe, nehme ich mal schwer an, dies nur einer deiner üblichen Witze ist." „Bingo." „Du brauchst da natürlich nicht zu machen. Ich tue es und werde ihn, natürlich, nicht erzählen, dass die Nachfahren von den Figuren der Artussagen noch immer unter uns sind. Ich werde mich nur an die in den Büchern niedergelegten Fakten halten. Alles Geld was ich damit verdienen kann, werde ich mit dir teilen. Einverstanden?" „Klingt in Ordnung für mich. Ich könnte etwas Geld gebrauchen. Es wäre dringend notwendig mal wieder ein paar neue Klamotten zu kaufen. Ich habe leider keine, außer denen die ich an hatte, aus der Zukunft mitbringen können. Die paar, die ich mit meinen wenigen Geld kaufen konnte, sind mittlerweile fast alle unreinigbar verschmutz oder total verschließen." „Also machen wir es dann so?" „Ja, aber erstmal müssen wir uns mit dem hier und jetzt beschäftigen. Über das anderen können wir uns dann Gedanken machen, wenn wir alle Sachen durchgearbeitet, entsprechende Notizen angefertigt und alles ausgewertet haben. Wir haben, im Moment, keine Zeit zu verlieren." „Also lass uns weitermachen", sagte Melanie, bevor Chris noch etwas erwidern konnte. „Die Artussage", begann sie laut vorzulegen. Dann unterbrach sie kurz und sagte: „Die kurze Story lesen ich, die lange ist für dich." „Wie großzügig", meinte Chris. „He, keep cool." „Das bin ich. Und nun rede nicht so lange und ließ." Diesmal war Melanie etwas verdattert. Als sie jedoch bemerkte, dass Chris sie angrinste, tat sie das gleiche und lass weiter. „Die Artussage wurzelt wohl in der keltischen Mythologie und wurde in späteren Überlieferungen immer wieder erweitert. Deshalb ist heute nicht mehr auszumachen, ob es sich bei Artus um eine historische Person gehandelt hat. Der früheste erhaltene Hinweis auf König Artus findet sich in dem walisischen Gedicht Y Gododdin (um 600). Weitere Zeugnisse liefern lateinische Quellen aus dem 9. und 10. Jahrhundert sowie das walisische Mabinogion (um 1100). Hier finden erstmals auch Artus' Frau Guinevere und einige der Ritter seiner Tafelrunde Erwähnung. Die erste längere Artuserzählung verzeichnet die Historia regum Britanniae (um 1139, Geschichte der Könige Britanniens) des englischen Dichters Geoffrey von Monmouth. Dort wird Artus als Sohn des Königs Uther Pendragon vorgestellt, der, vom Zauberer Merlin erzogen, sein Herrschaftsgebiet auf das europäische Festland ausdehnt. Während eines Feldzuges nach Rom nimmt sein Neffe Mordred ihm Frau und Land. Die Historia erwähnt auch die geheimnisvolle Insel Avalon, ein mythisches Zwischenreich, in das sich Artus nach seiner tödlichen Verwundung im Duell mit Mordred zurückzieht, um zur Rettung des Landes dereinst ruhmreich zurückzukehren. Alle späteren Bearbeitungen basieren auf der Dichtung Geoffreys, so etwa die erste Version der Artuslegende in frühmittelenglischer Umgangssprache, die in Layamons zwischen 1185 und 1216 entstandenem Versepos Brut nahezu ein Drittel einnimmt. Erstmals erscheint hier das magische Schwert Excalibur, das, in einem Felsen steckend, bei seiner glorreichen Rückkehr nur Artus herausziehen kann. Durch Layamons Epos und die französische Übersetzung seines Vorläufers, des anglonormannischen Roman de Brut (1155) von Wace, verbreitete sich die Artuslegende auch auf dem Festland. Bereits im 12. Jahrhundert waren Artusromanzen bis nach Italien vorgedrungen. Diese idealisierten vor allem die höfischen Ideale der Ritterlichkeit und hohen Liebe (Minne). Auch stellten sie Artus' Gefolgschaft, die Ritter der Tafelrunde (Gawain, Iwein, Erec, Lanzelot, Galahad u. a.), ins Zentrum der Betrachtung. Neben Robert de Boron verfasste Chrétien de Troyes den bedeutendsten altfranzösischen Artusroman des Mittelalters. Hier ringt Artus' Lieblingsritter Lanzelot um die Liebe Guineveres. Auch Parzivals Suche nach dem Gral ist hinzuerfunden. Das Werk Chrétiens übte großen Einfluss auf die zentralen mittelhochdeutschen Epen – den Erec und den Iwein Hartmann von Aues (12. Jahrhundert) sowie den Parzival Wolfram von Eschenbachs (um 1210) – aus. Im frühen 13. Jahrhundert kam die aus einer anderen keltischen Überlieferung stammende Liebesgeschichte um Tristan und Isolde zum mittelalterlichen Artuskomplex hinzu. Im englischsprachigen Raum des 13. und 14. Jahrhunderts stellte die Artusdichtung immer wieder die Heldentaten einzelner Ritter (Parzival und Galahad, vor allem aber Gawain) in den Mittelpunkt. Das anonyme Werk Sir Gawain and the Green Knight (um 1370) ist ein gelungenes Beispiel dieser Tradition. Von Sir Thomas Malory stammt die 21 Bücher umfassende Prosasammlung Le Morte Darthur (gedruckt 1485, Der Tod Arthurs). Malorys Werk wiederum diente Alfred Tennyson als Grundlage für seine Idylls of the King (1859-1885, Königs-Idyllen), einer Allegorie auf die viktorianische Gesellschaft. Bis in die Moderne hinein variierten Dichter den Stoff der Artussage. Zu diesen Varianten gehört etwa Edmund Spensers pathetisches Versepos The Faerie Queene (1590-1596, Fünf Gesänge der Feenkönigin) und Mark Twains Fortschrittssatire A Connecticut Yankee at King Arthur's Court (1880, Ein Yankee am Hofe des Königs Artus). Wie die späteren Artusromane von Gillian Brandshaw, Sanders Anne Laubenthal und Marion Zimmer Bradleys gehört auch das vierbändige Werk The Once and Future King (1939-1958, Der König auf Camelot), des Engländers T. H. White zur Fantasyliteratur. 1981 wurde Tankred Dorsts Theaterstück Merlin oder das wüste Land im Düsseldorfer Schauspielhaus uraufgeführt. Eine musikalische Bearbeitung des Artusstoffes lieferte Richard Wagner mit Parsifal (1882). 1960 entstand das Broadwaymusical Camelot von Alan Jay Lerner und Frederick Loewe, 1975 kam The Myths and Legends of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table von Rick Wakeman heraus."


	20. Die Artussage Teil2

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel1

* * *

**Hallo Misato-6. Hi ihr lieben Fans!**

_Misato - 6:_ Wieder mal tausend Dank für dein schnelles Lob. Daher auch hier bereits die nächsten zwei Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und noch einen schönen Abend.

Gruß  
Whitelightner78

* * *

**Kapitel 19 – Die Artussage – Teil2  
**Als Melanie sich wieder von dem Buch abgewendet hatte, drehte sie sich Chris zu, um mit ihm zu klären, was von dieser Erzählung für ihre Ermittlungen relevant sein könnte. Chris sah sie zuerst nicht an, sondern schrieb etwas auf ein Blatt Papier. Nachdem er den Satz beendet hatte, sah er wieder auf. Als ob er Melanies Gedanken gelesen hatte, nahm er zwei beschriebene Zettel und schob sie ihr zu. Melanie überfolg sie kurz und stellte fest, das Chris alles Relevante bereits aufs Papier gebracht hatte. Sie nickte und hielt ihm die Zettel entgegen. Er nahm sie und hefte die Blätter in sein Buch. Dort hatten, in den letzten Stunden, bereits viele weitere Blätter ihren Platz gefunden. „Bin ich jetzt dran?" fragte Chris und streckte ihr die offene Handfläche entgegen. Melanie nickte und hielt ihm das aufgeschlagene Buch entgegen. Er nahm es und begann die letzte, ziemlich lange Erzählung, zum Thema „Artussage", zu lesen. „Die Artussage wurde in verschiedenen mittelalterlichen Dichtungen nacherzählt und ausgeschmückt. Hier wird die „Standard-Version" der Sage nacherzählt, das heißt, weder sind alle hier erzählten Begebenheiten in allen Dichtungen zu finden, noch sind hier alle in Dichtungen erzählten Begebenheiten erzählt. Die Artussagen dürften folgendermaßen entstanden sein: Im späten 5. Jahrhundert flüchteten viele Briten vor der Sachseninvasion auf das Festland, in die heutige Bretagne, und beeinflussten die bisherigen Bewohner kulturell. Um 1066 kamen die Bretonen mit den normannischen Eroberern nach England, wodurch die national-britische Tradition wieder belebt wurde. Die insel- und festlandkeltischen Traditionen verdichteten sich dann im späten 11. Jahrhundert zu einer einzigen Sagengestalt, die Geoffrey von Monmouth weiterentwickelte. Der anglonormannische Dichter Wace schrieb eine Reimchronik über die „Geschichte Britanniens" in altfranzösischer Sprache, die auf dem Werk des Geoffrey of Monmouth basiert und erweiterte sie um einige fantasievolle Motive wie zum Beispiel die Tafelrunde oder die Entrückung Arthurs nach Avalon. Zumindest Letzteres war keine neue Idee: Reisen von lebenden Personen in eine andere Welt waren ein fester Bestandteil der keltischen Mythologie. Wace erzählt über Arthurs Leben Folgendes: Arthur war der Sohn von Uther und Igraine und wurde mit 15 König von England und Wales. Seine Ritter versammelte er an einem runden Tisch, um Rangstreitigkeiten zu vermeiden. Gegen die Sachsen führte er zahlreiche erfolgreiche Abwehrschlachten und gegen Irland, Island, Norwegen und Gallien Eroberungskriege. In Gallien besiegte er den römischen Tribun Frollo und hielt in Paris Hof. Er heiratete Guinevere, eine Tochter aus einer edlen römischen Familie. In der „Stadt der Legionen" (Carlion) hielt er einen Hoftag für ganz Europa ab. Wegen seiner Angriffe auf das römische Imperium wurde er von Rom herausgefordert und erschlug auf dem Weg dorthin den Riesen vom Mont St. Michel. Die entscheidende Schlacht gegen die Römer gewann er bei Saussy. Beim Zug nach Rom erhielt er die Nachricht, dass sein Neffe Mordred daheim die Herrschaft übernommen und die Königin in seinen Besitz gebracht hatte. Arthur kehrte zurück und gewann zwei Schlachten gegen Mordred, bei der dritten fiel Mordred und Arthur wurde lebensgefährlich verwundet. Er wurde zur Genesung auf die Insel Avalon gebracht. Was den Tod Arthurs betrifft, hielt sich Wace an die Mythologie von Merlin, dem Zauberer: Er zweifle am Tode Arthurs. Später wurden die Sagen um König Artus mit anderen Sagen (u. a. der Gralssage) verknüpft und entwickelten sich von einem Lebensbericht eines (möglicherweise) realen Mannes zu einer Sammlung von Heldentaten und der Beschreibung eines idealen Königs, wie ihn sich viele wünschten. Einige Versionen unterscheiden sich in der Schilderung sittlichen Verhaltens. Während in der vornehmen Fassung Artus das Kind Uthers und seiner Frau ist, Mordred der Neffe Artus' und Lancelot Guinevere einfach nur verehrt, besucht Uther in der vulgären Fassung die Frau eines Herzogs in dessen Gestalt, Lancelot und Guinevere begehen Ehebruch und Mordred (manchmal auch Lancelot) ist der Sohn Arthurs und seiner Schwester Morgan le Fay. Am Endpunkt der Ausschmückungen stellte sich die Sage etwa so dar: Artus wurde als Säugling von Merlin von seinen Eltern weggeholt und von seinem Freund Antor zusammen mit dessen Sohn Kay erzogen. Artus hält sich für den Sohn Antors. In Roberts de Boron Merlin, später gefolgt von Thomas Malory, erhielt Artus den Thron, nachdem er ein Schwert aus einem Stein oder einem Amboss gezogen hatte. In diesem Bericht konnte diese Tat nur durch den „wahren König" vollzogen werden, was den vorausgesagten König und wahren Erben von Uther Pendragon bedeutete. Dieses Schwert war vermutlich das berühmte Schwert Excalibur und seine Identität wurde später in der so genannten Vulgate Merlin beschrieben. In der Post-Vulgate Merlin's Continuation steht jedoch geschrieben, dass Excalibur von einer Hand, die aus einem See kam, entgegengenommen wurde und es Artus von einer jungfräulichen Zauberin kurz nach seinem Regierungsbeginn gegeben worden war. Diese durch spätmittelalterliche Schriftsteller verfasste Geschichte von der Herrin vom See machte die Artuslegende noch konfuser. In dieser Post-Vulgata-Version konnte die Klinge durch jedes Material schneiden und seine Scheide machte den Träger unsichtbar, nach anderer Überlieferung unverwundbar. Gegen den Rat Merlins, der Unglück voraussieht, heiratet Artus Guinevere, die manchmal die Tochter des Königs eines Nachbarreiches ist. In den Versionen der Sage, die mit dem beginnenden 12. Jahrhundert populär wurden, ruft Artus die Ritter der Tafelrunde zusammen (Iwein, Erec, Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad und andere). An seinem Hof, der am häufigsten in Camelot gehalten wird, kann auch der Zauberer Merlin und Parzival gefunden werden. Diese Ritter beschäftigten sich mit fabelhaften Suchen, wie zum Beispiel nach dem Heiligen Gral, oder der Jagd auf das "Questentier" Glatisant. Andere Geschichten aus der keltischen Welt wurden mit Artus assoziiert, wie die Sage von Tristan und Isolde. Merlin beschützt ihn bei all seinen Unternehmungen, bis er von seiner Geliebten zurückgehalten wird (Siehe Merlin). Danach werden fast keine Großtaten König Artus' mehr berichtet. Die Romanze zwischen Artus' Held Lancelot und der Königin Guinevere ist der zentrale Grund für den Fall der Welt Artus': Guinevere soll wegen eines Ehebruchs mit Lancelot (nach anderen Angaben, weil sie einem der Ritter angeblich einen vergifteten Apfel geschenkt hatte) auf dem Scheiterhaufen hingerichtet werden. Lancelot befreit sie und tötet dabei zwei Brüder Gawains, eines guten Ritters und Bruder (in anderen Quellen: Halbbruder), der zuvor ein guter Freund Lancelots war. Dieser schwört Rache. Obwohl sich Artus später wieder mit Guinevere versöhnt, verfolgt sein Heer auf Gawains Drängen hin den aus der Tafelrunde ausgestoßenen Lancelot. Gawain verzeiht Lancelot, da dieser ihn in einem Zweikampf besiegt und ihn dennoch nicht tötet. Trotzdem ist die Krise noch nicht zu Ende. Artus erhält Nachricht, dass Mordred mit dem Vorwand, Artus sei tot, Guinevere zur Frau genommen hat und sich nun "König Britanniens" nennt. Artus kehrt nach Hause zurück. Schließlich tötet er Mordred in der Schlacht von Camlann, ist aber selbst tödlich verwundet. Er bittet einen der letzten Ritter, die noch am Leben sind, sein Schwert, das er von der "Dame vom See" erhalten hat, dieser zurückzugeben, was er, nachdem er mehrmals versucht hat, ihn zu belügen und das Schwert zu behalten, auch tut. Dann wird Artus von drei Priesterinnen der Andersweltinsel Avalon abgeholt. Ob er dort stirbt oder, überlebt wird in den meisten Sagen nicht näher erklärt. Lange Zeit glaubten jedenfalls die Briten - und nicht nur sie - an eine Wiederkehr. Artus war ein Idol der Waliser, die gegen die Engländer rebellierten. Und im 12. Jahrhundert noch fragte der Gelehrte Alanus: „Wo ist ein Ort innerhalb der Grenzen des Christenreiches, zu dem die beflügelten Lobpreisungen des Briten Artus noch nicht gelangt ist? Geht und verkündet, dass Artus tot sei. Ihr werdet kaum unbeschädigt davonkommen, ohne von den Steinen eurer Zuhörer zerschmettert zu werden". König Artus wird immer wieder mit dem Heiligen Gral in Verbindung gebracht. In einer Fassung der Sage soll der „Runde Tisch" immer an dem Königshof gestanden haben, dessen Ritter nach dem Gral suchten. Das sei zuerst Uther Pendragon gewesen, dann Guineveres Vater Leodagan und schließlich Artus. In der anonym überlieferten Dichtung Quête du saint Graal, die Teil des Prosa-Roman-Zyklusses Lancelot-Graal (geschrieben um 1215/30) ist, fanden schließlich drei von Artus' Rittern, nämlich Perceval, Bors und Galahad, der Sohn Lancelots, den Gral und brachten ihn an seinen Platz in einer Kirche im Nahen Osten. Artus wird das erste Mal in walisischer Literatur erwähnt. Im frühesten überdauerten walisischen Gedicht, dem Y Gododdin, schreibt der Dichter Aneirin (etwa 575 bis 600) über eine seiner Personen, dass sie „schwarze Raben über Wälle führte, obwohl sie nicht Artus war". Aber dieses Gedicht, wie es im Moment existiert, besteht aus vielen Interpolationen und es ist nicht möglich zu entscheiden, ob diese Passage nicht ein Einschub aus einer späteren Periode ist. Eine andere frühe Referenz zu Artus ist die Historia Brittonum („Geschichte der Briten"), die (was aber ziemlich sicher widerlegt werden kann) dem walisischen Mönch Nennius zugeschrieben wird, über den gesagt wurde, dass er die frühe walisische Geschichte um das Jahr 830 erfasst hat. In seiner Arbeit wird Artus als 'Anführer von Schlachten' bezeichnet, nicht als König. Artus erscheint auch in der walisischen Fabel Culhwch und Olwen, einer Erzählung, die üblicherweise mit dem Mabinogion assoziiert wird. Später erwähnen Teile der Trioedd Ynys Prydein (Walisische Triaden) Artus und legen seinen Hof nach Celliwig, das in Cornwall liegt. Celliwig wurde von älteren cornischen Altertumsforschern mit Callington identifiziert, aber Rachel Bromwich, der letzte Bearbeiter der walisischen Triaden, setzt es mit Kelly Rounds, einer Höhenbefestigung in der cornischen Gemeinde von Egloshayle gleich. König Artus wird manchmal (statt dem Jäger Herne) auch als Führer der Wilden Jagd bezeichnet, nicht nur auf den britischen Inseln, sondern auch in der Bretagne, Frankreich und Deutschland. 1133 erstellte Geoffrey von Monmouth ein Manuskript, die Historia Regum Britanniae. Dieses Werk war das mittelalterliche Äquivalent eines Bestsellers und half, die Aufmerksamkeit anderer Schriftsteller wie Wace und Layamon auf diese Geschichten zu lenken, welche die Geschichten um Artus daraufhin erweiterten. Während viele Gelehrte glauben, dass Geoffrey die Quelle der mittelalterlichen Bedeutung Artus' ist, argumentiert mindestens einer, Roger S. Loomis, dass viele der Sagen um Artus eigentlich aus bretonischen mündlichen Überlieferungen stammen, die über die königlichen und adligen Höfe Nordfrankreichs und Britanniens durch professionelle Geschichtenerzähler (Jongleurs) verbreitet wurden. Der französische Dichter Chrétien de Troyes arbeitete nach der Mitte des 12. Jahrhunderts Geschichten aus dem Mythos in eine literarische (Roman-)Form um, wie auch Marie de France es in ihren kürzeren Erzählgedichten (Lais) tat. Auf jeden Fall scheinen die Geschichten dieser zwei teilweise unabhängig von dem zu sein, was Geoffrey von Monmouth schrieb. Der Artusmythos breitete sich, zunächst mit den Normannen, weit über den Kontinent aus. Ein Bild von Artus und seinen Rittern, die eine Festung angreifen, wurde zwischen 1099 und 1120 über dem nördlichen Durchgang der Kathedrale in Modena, Italien, in eine Archivolte gehauen. Ein Mosaikpflaster in der Kathedrale von Otranto nahe Bari, auch Italien, wurde 1165 mit der rätselhaften Beschreibung Arturus Rex erstellt, der ein Zepter hält und eine Ziege reitet. Erst am Ende des 12. Jahrhunderts setzt eine spezifisch literarische Rezeption ein, zunächst am Niederrhein, dann in Oberdeutschland (Hartmann von Aue, Ulrich von Zazikhofen, Wolfram von Eschenbach), im 14. Jahrhundert auch beispielsweise in Skandinavien (Riddarasögur). Die spätmittelalterliche Hanse scheint eine Hochburg der Artus-Verehrung gewesen zu sein. Händler des 15. Jahrhunderts bauten zu Artus' Ehren den Artushof in Danzig, Polen. Spätestens in der Barockzeit scheint das „Wissen" um König Artus dann zur Allgemeinbildung gesellschaftlich höherstehender gehört zu haben. „Darauf wischte Olivier mit seinem notfesten Schwert, welches Haar schure (und wohl des Königs Arturi von England Caliburn verglichen werden möchte) von Leder ..." schreibt beispielsweise Hans Jakob Christoffel von Grimmelshausen in seinem „Simplicissimus" Ende des 17. Jahrhunderts und stellt Artus damit in eine Reihe mit ebenso beiläufig erwähnten antiken Persönlichkeiten wie Julius Caesar. Die Mythen um König Artus wurden auch von anderen Herrschern verwendet, um sich selbst populärer zu machen. Beispiele dafür sind der Orden vom Goldenen Vlies, der Artus' Tafelrunde nachgebildet sein soll, und König Richard Löwenherz, dem der Besitz Excaliburs nachgesagt wurde. Nacherzählungen beinhalten auch Arbeiten von Sir Gawain und der Grüne Ritter und Thomas Malorys Le Morte d'Arthur. Heute ist die Artussage praktisch der einzige bekannte Bestandteil der britischen Sagenwelt (Matière de Bretagne), die im Englischen (neben „Matter of Britain") auch „Arthurian Legend" genannt wird – „Artuslegende". Auch in unserer Zeit faszinieren die Sagen um König Artus und haben einige Autoren zu eigenen Arbeiten angeregt. Während manche, wie Rosemary Sutcliff, sich auf eine Nacherzählung der Sage beschränken, gehen andere sehr souverän damit um und bauen Motive aus Sagen in eigene Arbeiten ein. Die derzeit wohl bekanntesten sind "Die Nebel von Avalon" von Marion Zimmer Bradley und der Film „King Arthur", der versucht, den historischen Hintergründen nachzugehen. Mehr dazu unter Medienliste zu Artus, Merlin und dem Gral. Von vielen Forschern wird bezweifelt, dass Artus überhaupt existierte, und wirklich wird sich in diesem Fall kaum jemals etwas anderes als mehr oder weniger plausible Hypothesen aufstellen lassen. Es gibt aber mehrere Ansätze, mit denen die Figur des Artus oder zumindest einzelne Aspekte seiner Geschichte in die reale Geschichte eingebunden werden; es ist dabei wahrscheinlich, dass mehrere historische wie sagenhafte Persönlichkeiten zu der Figur des „Artus" verdichtet wurden. Nach dieser Deutung könnten die folgenden historischen Personen zur Entstehung der Sagengestalt „Artus" beigetragen haben: Der römische Ritter Lucius Artorius Castus (2. Jahrhundert), der römische Heerführer und Usurpator in Britannien Carausius († 293), der Riothamus aus dem Volk der „Britanni", der angeblich dem römischen Kaiser Anthemius (um 470) im Kampf gegen die Westgoten zu Hilfe kam, der britannische Heerführer Ambrosius Aurelianus, der britische Feldherr Enniaun Girt (5. Jahrhundert), dessen Sohn Owain Ddantgwyn. Höchst unwahrscheinlich ist, dass der oder ein „Artus" den Titel „König" trug; in den frühesten Erwähnungen und walisischen Texten wird auch einem der möglichen Vorbilder für König Artus, Enniaun Girt (siehe unten), nie der Titel „König" gegeben. Hochmittelalterliche walisische Texte bezeichneten ihn normalerweise als Amerauder („Imperator"). Das keltische Krönungsritual, bei dem, wie Gerald von Wales (12. Jahrhundert) berichtet, eine weiße Stute geschlachtet und zu Suppe, in der der künftige König baden musste, gekocht wurde, kommt ebenfalls in der Artussage nirgends vor. Das Motiv des aus dem Stein gezogenen Schwerts als Gottesurteil zur Erlangung der Königswürde steht eher mit den Sarmaten in Verbindung, die eigentümliche Riten (Verehrung eines im Boden steckenden Schwertes etc.) ausübten; 5500 sarmatische Lanzenreiter waren zu römischer Zeit auch in Britannien stationiert, um 180 wurden sie offenbar von einem römischen Ritter namens Lucius Artorius Castus kommandiert - möglicherweise eines der ältesten Vorbilder für Artus (siehe unten, Absatz „Das Schwert im Stein"). Die militärische Laufbahn des Artorius Castus ist aufgrund seiner Grabinschrift bekannt (CIL III 1919), die in Dalmatien gefunden wurde. Demnach diente er seit 158 n. Chr. in Syrien und Pannonien, bis er 175 nach Britannien versetzt wurde, wo sich die (sarmatischen) Hilfstruppen unter seinem Kommando bei der Abwehr skotischer Angriffe hervortaten. Er beendete seine Karriere schließlich in Dalmatien. Es ist durchaus denkbar, dass die in Britannien verbliebenen römisch-sarmatischen Truppen sein Andenken bewahrten und verklärten. Für die Mitte des 5. Jahrhunderts ist dann ein britisches "Hochkönigtum" recht gut belegt: Nach dem endgültigen Abzug der römischen Truppen 410 mussten die im Land verbliebenen Römer und romanisierten Kelten ihre Verteidigung selbst organisieren. Der spätantike Historiker Jordanes, der 551 eine „Geschichte der Goten" (Getica) verfasste, berichtet von einem Riothamus (das heißt: "höchster Anführer") – einige Gelehrte, vor allem Geoffrey Ashe und Fleuriot, setzen diesen mit Artus gleich –, der mit 12.000 Mann dem weströmischen Kaiser Anthemius zuhilfe geeilt sei und an anderer Stelle als „König der Brettonen" bezeichnet wird. Unglücklicherweise ist dieser "Riothamus" eine Schattenfigur, von der wenig bekannt ist. Es ist noch nicht einmal klar, ob die „Brettonen", die er angeführt haben soll, Briten oder Bretonen waren. Es gibt auch einige - wenn auch sehr wenige - Parallelen mit dem römisch-britannischen Kaiser bzw. Usurpator Carausius († 293); einige Elemente seiner Geschichte könnten vielleicht in die Artussage eingegangen sein. Einige Historiker gehen heute davon aus, dass es den Namen „Artus" als Eigenname gar nicht gab, sondern dass es sich dabei um eine Kombination aus lateinischen und keltischen Ehrennamen handelt. Bei keltischen Stammesführern oder berühmten Kriegern war es durchaus üblich, sich einen oder mehrere Beinamen zuzulegen, die sich auf spezielle Eigenarten oder Fähigkeiten der damit bezeichneten Person bezogen. Diese Tradition gab es auch noch im Mittelalter und sogar bis ins späte Barock und zwar in ganz Europa. Beim Namen Artus glaubt man heute, dass er sich aus dem keltischen Art (Bär) und dem lateinischen Ursus, das ebenfalls Bär bedeutet, zusammensetzt. Demnach lautete der Name ursprünglich also Artursus und wurde irgendwann zum bekannten Artus abgekürzt. Diese Doppelbenennung war notwendig, um sowohl die Anhänger der alten keltischen Traditionen als auch die latinisierten Briten zufrieden zu stellen. Diese Interpretation würde auf die These hindeuten, dass Artus einer der letzten römischen Statthalter bzw. ein Keltenfürst war, der sich auf die römische Tradition berief. Der Bär galt den Inselkelten als „Königstier", vergleichbar etwa dem Löwen als „König der Tiere" in der Fabel. Einen Titel „König" im Sinne eines Staatsoberhauptes kannte man noch nicht. Jeder Stammesfürst war König und sein eigener Herr. Lediglich zu Kriegszeiten, wenn es galt, mehrere Stammesverbände unter ein gemeinsames Kommando zu stellen, wurde einer zum Führer ausgerufen, der dann oft einen mythologischen Titel zugesprochen bekam. Tatsächlich gibt es auch schriftliche Hinweise auf einen britischen Feldherrn im 5. Jahrhundert, den man als den „Bären" bezeichnete. Sein tatsächlicher Name lautete wohl Enniaun Girt, und er stammte aus Nordbritannien. Von ihm ist überliefert, dass es ihm gelang, genügend britische Krieger zusammenzurufen um den Sachsenfürst Hengest (dessen Existenz allerdings vielfach bezweifelt wird) und seine Krieger zu besiegen. Den wenigen Chroniken, die aus dieser Zeit erhalten geblieben sind, ist zu entnehmen, dass Enniaun Girt niemals König war, da es zu dieser Zeit noch keinen britischen König gab. Stattdessen wurde Britannien offenbar gemeinsam vom Rat der Stämme und dem Comes Britanniarum (Gouverneur Britanniens) regiert, dessen Name ebenfalls überliefert ist: Ambrosius Aurelianus, ein romanisierter Brite hohen Ranges, dessen in der Historia Britonum überlieferten „Taten" in allen späteren Nacherzählungen auf Merlin übertragen wurden. Vor allem aus diesen beiden – historisch verbürgten – Figuren entstand höchstwahrscheinlich später die Sage von Artus Pendragon, Großkönig von Britannien. Auch Enniauns Sohn Owain Ddantgwyn könnte man nach manchen Quellen als einen „historischen Artus" bezeichnen. Andere Theorien siedeln „das" reale Vorbild für Artus nicht in Nordbritannien, sondern in Wales, Cornwall oder im Westen Englands an. Die walisische Tourismuswirtschaft beansprucht Artus eindeutig für seine Zwecke als touristische Besonderheit des Landes Wales. Eine andere These geht davon aus, dass Artus am ehesten eine halb vergessene keltische Gottheit war, die sich in eine menschliche Person (hier wird die Wandlung des Seegottes Lir in König Lear zitiert) oder eine fiktive Gestalt wie Beowulf verwandelt hat. Anhänger dieser Richtung argumentieren, dass ein anderer Romano-Brite dieser Zeit die Truppen führte, die die Sachsen um 500 in der Schlacht von Mons Badonicus bekämpften, wie zum Beispiel Ambrosius Aurelianus. 1191 gaben Mönche der Abtei von Glastonbury bekannt, dass sie die Grabstätte von Artus und Guinevere gefunden hatten. Wahrscheinlich ist das aber eine fromme Lüge, die dazu diente, sich Geld für den Wiederaufbau der Abtei, die 1184 durch ein Feuer zerstört worden war, zu beschaffen. Das Grab wurde jedenfalls vielen Leuten gezeigt und die vermeintlichen Überreste wurden 1278 in eine neue Gruft umgebettet. Diese Gruft wurde während der Reformation zerstört und die Gebeine gingen verloren. Der Antiquariat John Leland gab an, dass er das Kreuz, welches mit den Überresten gefunden worden war, sah – ob das Kreuz wirklich existierte, ist unklar; falls ja, dürfte es sich um eine (vermutlich mittelalterliche) Fälschung gehandelt haben. Die übersetzte Inschrift auf dem Kreuz lautete (laut Leland): „Hic iacet sepultus inclitus rex Arturius in insula Avalonia" Auf deutsch: „„Hier liegt der berühmte König Artus auf der Insel Avalon begraben" Einen klaren und nachweislichen historischen Kontext herzustellen ist nicht zuletzt aufgrund der Abneigung der Kelten gegen das geschriebene Wort schwer bis unmöglich. Anstelle einer Geschichtsschreibung lernten die als Wahrer von Tradition und Geschichte zuständigen Barden oder Druiden während ihrer „Ausbildungszeit" (laut Caesar und Strabo etwa 20 Jahre) alles überlieferte Wissen ohne schriftliche Unterstützung auswendig und erzählten es dann weiter - erzählen aus dem Gedächtnis war auch in späteren Jahrhunderten noch eine angesehene Kunst. Dabei pflegten sie stets Historie mit Mythologie zu verweben und umgekehrt. Wichtig war nicht der präzise historische Ablauf von Ereignissen, sondern deren historische, ethische und nicht zuletzt mythologische Bedeutung. So lässt sich erklären, wie in keltischen Sagen Göttergestalten als Menschen agieren, historische Personen hingegen zu Halbgöttern werden können. Auch war es nicht unüblich, mehrere Personen und Zeitgeschehen in ein und derselben dramaturgischen Person (Protagonist) zusammenzufassen. Der Barde und Zauberer Merlin, der in der Artussage eine zentrale Rolle spielt, aber auch in eigenständigen und anderen Sagenkreisen auftaucht, ist hierfür ein gutes Beispiel." „Haben wir es nun geschafft, Melanie?" wollte Chris wissen. „Ja das haben wir", erwiderte Melanie. „Was nun?" frage er. „Das fragst du mich? Du bist doch der, der mit den Recherchen über das Schwert und das Ganze drum herum angefangen. Sogar noch bevor ich hier vorbei kam. Ich denke wir sollten uns einfach alle Notizen vornehmen und sie auswerten." Chris hatte sein Notizbuch, auf der ersten Seite, aufgeschlagen, um mit Melanie alle Notizen nochmals durchzugehen. Melanie machte jedoch keine Anstalten mit ihm zusammen ins das Buch zu sehen. „Alles klar, Melanie?" „Ja. Ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht was wir, in England, mal in der Schule hatten. Es handelt sich um eine deutsche Heldensage." „Und was hat das jetzt mit uns zu tun?" „In erster Linie nur, das es sich dabei um eine Sage handelt, wie bei Excalibur und es darin, zweitens, auch um ein mythisches Schwert handelt. Ich frage mich wie viel Wahrheit wohl darin steckt?" „Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Chris. „Ich kenne keine deutschen Heldensagen." „Es handelt sich um das Schwert „Eckesachs" (Der Sachs oder auch Sax war ein von den Germanen gebräuchliches einschneidiges Hiebschwert.) In der deutschen Heldensage gehörte es zuerst einem gewissen Ruodlieb, danach einem Riesen, namens Ecke, und letztlich einem gewissen Dietrich von Bern. Dies brachte es in seinen Besitz indem er den Riesen tötete. Bereits am Ende des 12. Jahrhunderts bezeugte Heinrich vom Veldeke die weite Bekanntheit des Schwertes im (_Eneasroman_ V. 5728)." „Interessant", murmelte Chris. „Was kann, dieses Schwert den so? Können wir das vielleicht auftreiben und für unsere Zwecke nutzten?" „Keine Ahnung, ob das Schwert etwas besonderes kann", meinte Melanie. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wo es abgeblieben ist. Wir haben uns nur mit dieser einen Geschichte beschäftigt. Ich denke das lag daran, das unser Lehrer auch nicht mehr über dieses Schwert wusste." „Also nichts, was uns weiterhilft", sagte Chris. „Leider nicht. Aber ich dachte mir, das es ganz gut zum Thema passt." „Da hast du Recht. Ist auch mal interessant, was anderes zu erfahren. Man kann ja nicht genug dazu lernen. Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns jetzt weiter mit dem Schwert beschäftigen, von dem wir wissen was es kann und wer, es im Moment, hat." „In Ordnung, Chris", erklärte Melanie. Sie nahm einen Schluck Cola Light und beugte sich, zusammen mit Chris, über das Notizbuch.


	21. Schwester gefunden

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel1

* * *

Und weiter gehts ...

* * *

**Kapitel 20– Schwester gefunden  
**Diesmal war es Phoebe, die im Wintergarten über dem Pendel saß. Paige lag auf dem Peddigrohrsofa und hielt sich den lädierten Kopf. „Au", stöhnte sie. „Geht's dir besser?", fragte Leo. „Nein, es geht mir nicht besser", gab die junge Hexe schlecht gelaunt zurück. „Was glaubst du denn, was Au bedeutet"« Sie setzte sich ächzend auf. „Ich muss mir angewöhnen, nicht mehr alle Nase lang meinen Körper zu verlassen. Das wird langsam ein bisschen viel." Leo nickte. „Diesmal war es echt knapp. Eure Seelen waren fast schon auf dem Weg ins Jenseits." „Und in welche Richtung?", erkundigte sich Paige neugierig. „Als ob ich euch das auf die Nase binden würde", grinste Leo. Er wusste als Wächter des Lichts durchaus, was den Zauberhaften vorbestimmt war, durfte es aber auf keinen Fall verraten. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Piper das gemacht hat", sagte Phoebe empört. „Habt ihr gesehen, wie sie uns angegriffen hat?" „Ich habe es gespürt", brummte Paige. „Aber wenigstens schien sie ausnahmsweise mal ein bisschen Spaß zu haben." „Hast du sie schon gefunden?", wandte sich Leo an seine Schwägerin. Phoebe schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und pendelte weiter. „Keine Spur." „Bleib dran", sagte der Wächter. „Es ist genau so wie beim letzten Mal. Sie können erst etwas unternehmen, wenn sie wieder in unserer Dimension sind." „Es sei denn, Mordaunt will sie dazu benutzen, die Unterwelt zu regieren", gab Paige zu bedenken. Dann hätten sie allerdings wirklich ein Problem. Cole hatte vor einigen Monaten das Gleiche mit Phoebe probiert. Eine Zauberhafte auf der Seite des Bösen bedeutete eine Menge Macht in den falschen Händen. „Es muss doch einen anderen Weg geben, Piper da herauszuholen", seufzte Phoebe. „Wir müssten König Artus finden", murmelte Paige. „Was soll das heißen?", wollte Phoebe wissen.


	22. Die Verbindung

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

Hi Misato-6, hi ihr lieben Leser!

****

**Misato-6:  
**Vielen Dank für dein Lob zum neuesten Kapitel von "The Wyatts" und dieser Story. Richtig. Im letzten Kapitel fehlt wirklich der Teil, wo sie Piper finden. Das soll auch so sein. Aber keine Angst, sie werden sie natürlich finden. Aber erst später. Hat so besser in die Handlung gepasst. Jetzt will ich dich auch nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen und wünsche viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel.

Viele Grüße  
Whitelightner78

* * *

**Kapitel 21– Die Verbindung**

„Chris? He, Chris! Alles in Ordnung mit der dir?" fragte Melanie. Gerade eben hatte sie sich noch mit ihm über ihre Nachforschungen unterhalten und nun blicke er abwesend vor sich hin. Dann erhob er den Kopf. „Hm", antwortete er. „Nun zum x-ten Mal. Was ist los? Warum redest du nicht mit mir?" wollte Melanie wissen. „Die Schwestern, etwas ist nicht in Ordnung mit ihnen. Ich kann ihre Verzweifelung spüren. Besonderst stark ist sie bei Piper." „Die Schwestern? Hast du nicht ihren Fall abgegeben? Leo sagte mir das ich, im Augenblick dein einziger Schützling bin und er sich ab sofort wieder um die Schwestern kümmern würde." „Mag ja alles so sein aber ich habe das Gefühl, das sie meine Hilfe brauchen, egal was Leo auch immer davon hält." „Wie kann du eigentlich fühlen, wie es ihnen geht? Hast du empathische Fähigkeiten?" „Nein", entgegnete Chris. Aber irgendwie sind wir miteinander verbunden", erklärte er. „Vielleicht durch die Tatsache, dass ich noch bis vor kurzem ihr Wächter des Lichtes war." Das diese Verbindung, die gerade zu Piper besonderst stark zu sein schien, womöglich damit zu tun hatte, das sie seine Mutter war, erwähnte er allerdings nicht. Nervös rückte er auf dem Barhocker in und her. „Ich kann nicht mehr warten", meinte er und wollte sich bereits davon beamen. „Einen Augenblick", sagte Melanie. „Ich komme mit. Wer weiß vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen. Man kann nie genug Unterstützungen haben. Außerdem kann dir Leo dann keinen Vorwurf machen, das du mich im Stich gelassen hast." Chris war nicht besonderst begeistert davon. Er wusste schließlich nicht welches Problem im Manor auf ihn wartete und da noch Schützling, der sich nicht viel sagen ließ? Chris hätte es besser gefunden, einen anderen Wächter des Lichtes zu rufen und die Betreuung der jungen Hexen, kurzzeitig ihm oder ihr zu übertragen. Doch ihm war auch klar, dass Melanie sich das nicht lange gefallen lassen würde und ihm einfach folgen würde. Da war es vielleicht doch besser, sie gleich mit zu nehmen. „In Ordnung, Melanie. Ich nehme dich mit. Verspreche mir bitte, das du wenigstens dieses eine Mal auf mich hörst und dich erst zeigst, wenn ich dir sage, das es in Ordnung ist. Ok? "Man konnte den Konflikt deutlich in ihren Augen sehen, sie wollte sich von Chris nicht auf die Reservebank setzten lassen, allerdings wollte sie auch keinen riesigen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Ok, ich werde auf dich hören", erwiderte sie und meinte es auch so. „Hoffentlich", sagte Chris und schaute sie an. „Ehrlich", entgegnete sie lächelnd und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Backen. „Wow, wofür war das den?" „Einfach so, weil du so toll bist." „Danke, Melanie", sagte einen etwas erröteter Chris. „Lass uns gehen", meinte Melanie. „Wir beamen. Geht schneller." Kaum ausgesprochen, hatte Chris Melanies rechte Hand geschnappt und die Beiden in den Manor gebeamt. Zielort die Küche. Chris blickte mal kurz aus der Tür heraus ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saßen Paige, Phoebe und Leo vor einer Karte und versuchten jemanden auszupendeln. Wyatt saß im Laufstall und war voll und ganz mit seinem Lieblingsteddy Wulfi beschäftigt. Chris redete nochmals kurz mit Melanie. Welche es sich, auf Chris bitten hin, mit einer Dose Erdnusskekse, Chris Lieblingssorte, und einer 0,5l Flasche Cola Light Zitrone am Küchentisch bequem gemacht hatte. Von dort wo sie saß konnte sie alles, was im Wohnzimmer so vor sich ging prima erkennen. Im Gegenzug, war ihr Sitzplatz vom Wohnzimmer aus aber nicht einsehbar. Sie hörte gerade wie erst Paige etwas sagte und Phoebe aufgeregt antwortete, als Chris sich mit den Worten: „Und losgeht's." in blauem Funkenregen auflöste und vor Leo, den Schwestern und Wyatt wieder materialisierte.


	23. Artus und Lancelot

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

Hi Misato - 6! Hi treue Fans!

_**Misato-6:  
**_Schön wieder von dir zu hören und tausend Dank für dein Lob. Wegen deiner Anmerkung mit dem Sprichwort habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht, aber ich konnte einfach nicht erkennen was daran falsch ist. Was genau stimmt, deiner Meinung nach, nicht damit? Schreib mir doch bitte mal auf wie du das Sprichwort kennst und den Satz geschrieben hättest.

Vielen Dank und viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Liebe Grüße und frohe Ostern.

* * *

**Kapitel 22 – Artus und Lancelot**

„Na ja", erklärte Paige, „am einfachsten wäre es doch, Piper dadurch von diesem Schwert zu trennen, dass wir die Person auftreiben, für die es eigentlich bestimmt ist." Allerdings hatte sie keine Ahnung, wer diese Person war oder an welchem Ort sie sich gegenwärtig aufhielt. In diesem Augenblick ließ sich aus dem Laufstall ein fröhliches Gurgeln vernehmen. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Wyatt, der wild zu strampeln angefangen hatte. „Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?" Phoebe blieb fast die Spucke weg. Es ist Wyatt", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. „Natürlich, es muss so sein. Es ist Wyatt.!" Just in diesem Augenblick war im Wohnzimmer ein blaues Schimmern zu erkennen. Eine Sekunde später konnten die Schwestern auch erkennen, wer ihnen da einen Besuch abstattete. Es war Chris, ihr Wächter des Lichtes, auch wenn Leo sagte, dass er im Moment einer anderen Hexe zugeteilt war. Er hatte einen besorgen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, aber wann hatte er das mal nicht? Leo war der erste der reagierte. „Chris, was machst du hier? Du solltest dich um Melanie kümmern?" „Das habe ich auch. Aber sie ist so uneinsichtig und hört einfach nicht auf mich. Sie hat mir mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht, das sie sehr gut ohne mich klar kommt." „Tja so ist das Chris. Aber du darfst nicht einfach aufgeben, weil du nicht klar kommst oder keine Lust mehr hast." „Ich gebe nicht auf. Doch das Gefühl, das hier etwas nicht stimmt drängte mich dazu hierher zu kommen. Doch keine Angst, ich habe dafür gesorgt, das es ihr gut geht. „Was genau heißt das jetzt Chris?" „Das heißt", sagte Chris langsam, „das Melanie, mit, etwas Proviant in der Küche sitzt und uns zu sieht." „Wie kannst du nur so dumm sein, Chris. Du kannst deine Schützling doch nicht einfach irgendwo mit ihn nehmen, wenn du nicht mal weißt, was los ist." „Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Leo? Du wolltest, das ich mich um sie kümmere und das habe ich getan. Du wolltest du ich ihr zur Seite stehe und das tue ich. Hätte ich sie den lieber allein lassen sollen?" „Nein natürlich nicht!" „Also, dann war das doch genau der richtige Weg. Melanie hat mir bei meinen Nachforschungen geholfen und ich habe ich, als Dank mitgenommen. Ausserdem muß ich ihr in dem Punkt Recht geben, das man nie genug Hilfe haben kann. Sie hat mir versprochen, erst zu kommen, wenn ich ihr sage, das es in Ordnung ist. Wie ihr seht hält sie sich auch daran," beendete Chris seine Ausführungen. Leo war immer noch nicht begeistert, schien diese Aussage jedoch zu akzeptieren „Ok, dann ruf sie her. Hier ist alles ruhig, aber wir suchen nach Piper und können sie nicht finden. Sie steckt in großen Schwierigkeiten." Dann wand sich wieder seinen Gedanken zu. Chris rief nach Melanie. Die sofort alles auf den Küchentisch stellte, im Wohnzimmer erschien und sich den beiden Schwestern vorstellte. „Ist der süß", sagte Melanie und deute auf Wyatt, der sie mit seinem treusten Blick anschaute. Sein Sohn war also der neue Artus. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Wyatt hatte auch schon so genug Macht, was sollte erst mit dem Schwert passieren. Er wurde von Chris aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Oh, Mist, " sagte dieser. „Dieser Stein, hat doch nicht das zu bedeuten, was ich denke, oder?" „Was denkst du den, worum es sich hier handelt", fragte Paige. „Excalibur", sagte Chris und verzog wenig begeistert das Gesicht." „Nicht schlecht. Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte", sagte Paige. „Du weist also über das Schwert bescheid?", wollte Phoebe wissen. „Nun, ja. Rein zufällig war dieses Schwert und seine Geschichte genau das Thema, welches Melanie und ich in den letzten zwei Tagen ausführlich recherchiert haben. Wir haben alle Informationen in meinem Notizbuch zusammengetragen." „Was für ein Zufall", meinte Leo, mit einem Blick, der genau verriet, das er es anderst meinte als er es gesagt hatte. „War wirklich nur ein Zufall, Leo. Ich kann es beschwören", meint Melanie und stand Chris zur Seite. „In Ordnung", entgegente der Älteste. „Dann will ich das mal glauben." „Außerdem habe ich bereits persönliche Bekanntschaft mit dem Schwert geschlossen." „Wie meinst du das Chris?" fragte Phoebe. „Ok", sagte Chris nach kurzem Zögern. Ich sage ich es euch. Auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, das ihr mir nicht glaubt. Zuerst werde ich allerdings mein Buch herbei holen", sagte Chris und schwenkte mit der rechten Hand. Ein altes, ledergebundenes Buch erschien in seiner Hand. „Warte, was war das, Chris? Du kannst zaubern?" fragte Paige. Verlegen schaute Chris auf den Boden. „Das ist jetzt nicht relevant. Ich werde es euch später erklären." „Das wird auch dringend notwendig sein, junger Mann", meinte Paige. „Wer sagt denn, das nur ich eine interessante Lebensgeschichte habe", meinte Melanie. „Deine scheint ja auch nicht ganz ohne zu sein. Und Dinge für dich behalten kannst du anscheint auch ganz gut. Was?" „Jetzt nicht Melanie!" „Ok, dann später. Jetzt bin ich aber auch mal neugierig, was es noch so von dir gibt, das ich nicht weiß." „Wie erwähnt, habe ich bereits Bekanntschaft mit dem Schwert gemacht. Zuerst war ich noch begeistert, denn schließlich hat dieses Schwert vielen Dämonen den Tot gebracht. Der Horror begann an diesem Tag als die ersten meiner Freunde durch die Klinge dieses Schwerte zu Tode kamen. Doch damit nicht genug, an meinem 14. Geburtstag musste ich auch noch mit ansehen, wie meine Mutter, meine Tanten, Onkels, Kusienen und Kusiensvon der Klinge des Schwerte durchbohrt wurden und direkt vor meinen Augen starben. Meine Schwester, mein Großvater und ich haben den Angriff, damals, als Einzige überlebt. Zwei Jahre später ist meine Schwester dann doch noch Opfer, der Klinge, dieses Schwertes geworden und mein Großvater an Lungenkrebs gestorben, aber das ist ja eine andere Geschichte. Leo und die Schwestern sahen Chris entsetzt an. Sie konnten einfach nicht glauben, was sie da hörten. Der junge Wächter, der sonst kaum ein Wort von sich gab, erzählt ihnen von dem wohl dunkelsten Kapitel seines Lebens. Als ob Chris ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, öffnete er sein Hemd. Seine Brust und auch der Rücken waren übersäht von großen, grob verheilten Narben, die von der Klinge eines Schwertes stammen könnten. Der Entsetzensausdruck auf den Gesichtern von Leo und den Schwestern wurde immer größer. Das war für Chris das Zeichen, sein Hemd wieder anzuziehen. „Das war nicht Wyatt", schrie Leo laut los. Chris, Melanie und die Schwestern schauten Leo verdattert an. „Wo von redetest du Leo, " sagte Chris. „Ich habe nicht behauptet, das Wyatt das getan hat." „Das musst du auch nicht," sagte Phoebe, wir haben herausgefunden, das Piper zwar das Schwert aus dem Stein herausgezogen hat, aber nicht der rechtmäßige Erbe ist, sondern es nur für den rechtmäßigen Erben des Schwertes, also Wyatt tun konnte, weil dieser noch nicht in der Lage war, es selbst zu tun." Mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck sah Chris die Drei an. „Ok, es war Wyatt", sagte er. „Ich bin nicht hergekommen um Wyatt vor dem Bösen zu beschützen, sondern Wyatt davor zu retten, böse zu werden. Ich konnte es euch einfach nicht sagen. Ich fürchtete, das ihr mir nicht glauben würdet" „Es ist auch nahezu unglaublich", sagte Leo. „Doch im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, das es leider der Wahrheit entsprechen könnte. Ich glaube dir Chris" Der junge Wächter war überrascht, das es gerade Leo war, der ihm glaubte, wo er doch immer etwas gegen jedes von ihm vorgebrachten Argumentes einzuwenden hatte. „War es das Schwert, das Wyatt so böse hatte werden lassen?" wollte Paige wissen. „Nein oder besser gesagt zumindest nicht allein. Es war ehr eines seiner vielen Werkzeuge, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen." sagte Chris. Chris setzte sich auf das Sofa, legte das Buch auf den Tisch und winkte Melanie, Paige, Phoebe und Leo zu sich. Die Hexe, die Schwestern und die Wächter lassen sich die Notizen durch, die Chris und Melanie über das Schwert und seine Geschichte gesammelt hatte. Das waren eine Menge Informationen. „Also ihr wart ja echt fleißig, Melanie und Chris, " sagte Paige. „Danke Paige. Aber jetzt weiter mit dem Thema." „Sorry, du hast Recht, Chris." „Wenn ich richtig verstanden habe, " sagte Paige, dann gibt es drei Leute, die das Schwert aus dem Stein herausziehen können und nicht nur einer, wie man immer in der Legende zu lesen bekommt." „Drei rechtmäßige", sagte Chris. Doch mit genug magischer Kraft kann es auch einer nicht berechtigten Personen gelingen an die Macht des Schwertes zu kommen." „Mordaunt", sagte Phoebe. „Wer bitte?" wollte Chris wissen. „Ein übler Geselle, der Piper unter seinen Bann gebracht hat", erklärte Leo. „Oh je, das müssen wir ändern", sagte Chris. „Daran haben wir gerade gearbeitet, als du kamst." Paige klinkte sich wieder in die Diskussion ein. „Ihr darf nichts passieren oder Wyatt´s Geschwister werden nicht geboren. Dann sind wir aber angeschmiert", erklärte Chris. Als er die Blicke Melanies, der Schwestern und Leo auf sich lasten fühlte wurde ihm klar, was er da gesagte hatte. „Upps, vergesst, das ich das gesagt habe." „Vergessen", sagte Leo. Bestimmt nicht. Ich werde also noch zweimal Daddy." Leo war sichtlich begeistert. So begeistert, das er diese, von Chris gemachte Aussage nicht im geringsten in Zweifel zog. Piper und er würden also wieder zusammen kommen und ihre kleine Familie vergrößern, Mehr brauchte ehr, um Moment nicht über die Zukunft zu wissen. Chris freute sich, das Leo das Ganze so gelassen nahm. Die Schwestern hingegen sahen ihn mit einem strengen Blick an, sagten aber nichts. Es war Melanie die sich, mit sehr verärgertem Unterton in der Stimme an Chris an wand. „So, Geschwister, also. Hattest du nicht gesagt gesagt, das Wyatt nur eine Schwester hat? Und jetzt aufeinmal sind es zwei Schwestern. Es wäre echt hilfreich für die Recherchen gewesen, wenn du sie auch erwähnt hättetest." „Chris druckste etwas rum und antwortete ihr dann. „He, Melanie. Es tut mir echt leid, ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ausserdem ist es keine Schwester, sondern ein Bruder." „Na, super Chris. Dann haben wir ja möglich die ganze Zeit ganz umsonst gesucht." „Es tut mit echt echt leid", sagte Chris, leise und nur an Melanie gewandt. Sie war sauer. Sehr sauer. Hatte er sie glatt verarscht. Das konnte sie ja gar nicht leiden. Und sie hatte ihn sogar noch gemocht, doch das hatte sich jetzt erstmal erledigt. Zumindest solange bis er ihr eine gute Erklärung liefern konnte, war er das getan hatte. Fürs erste beschloss sie, das auf sich beruhen zu lassen und Chris später die Hölle heiß zu machen. „Nach deinen Notizen müssen wir die Lady vom See, Artus und Lancelot finden." „Ja genau." „Und so wie es aussieht ist Piper die Lady vom See und Wyatt König Artus." erklärte Leo. „Jein", sagte Chris. „Piper ist definitiv die Lady vom See, aber ich glaube dass Wyatt nicht König Artus ist, sondern Lancelot, der zweite Erbe des Schwertes. Diesem ist die Herrschaft über das Schwert gestattet, solange der rechtmäßige Erbe des Schwerte nicht geboren, nicht in Reichweite, gestorben ist oder aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht von Schwert als der solche erkannt wird." „Wie kommst du darauf Chris", fragte Phoebe. Chris blätterte die Seiten um und deutete auf den letzten Eintrag. Dieser sagte deutlich das das Mächtigste Wesen das jemals existiert die zweite Herrschaft über das Schwert erben würde, die Hauptherrschaft über das Schwert jedoch dem goldenen Kind zufallen würde. „Nun, wenn das so ist, dann brauchen wir auch noch dieses goldene Kind, den Herrscher über Excalibur, " sagte Leo. „Mich schaudert der Gedanke, was dieses Kind wohl mit dem Schwert anstellen kann, wenn Wyatt schon ein solches Blutbad damit anrichten konnte, " sagte Chris, war aber sofort wieder still als er den Blick der Schwestern und Leo auf ihm ruhen sah. „In Ordnung, also Piper ist die Lady vom See und Wyatt ist Lancelot, aber wer ist nun Artus. Wir müssen ihn oder sie unbedingt auch hier haben, falls wir nicht allein mit Piper und Mordaunt fertig werden und auch Wyatt´s Einfluss auf das Schwert nicht reicht." „Da ist das Problem", sagte Chris. „Wir konnte bisher noch nicht herausfinden wer König Artus ist. In keinem Buch stand etwas über dieses mysteriöse, goldene Kind." Wieder fühlte Chris, Melanie erärgerten Blick auf seiner Schulter ruhen, doch sie sagte nichts mehr dazu. Jetzt sollte Chris mal alleine sehen, wie er die Situation retten kann. „Das ist schlecht und was machen wir jetzt?" wollte Phoebe wissen. Wie wäre es mit einem Zauberspruch?" fragte Paige. „Ich hätte da eine Idee." Alle sahen Paige an und nickten dann. Die junge Hexe lächelte. Nach kurzem Nachdenken hatte sie auch einen Spruch gefunden.

Excalibur sei nicht blind vor Macht,  
bring uns den, für den du gedacht.

Nachdem sie ihn dreimal gesagt hatte, wurden Melanie, die Schwestern und die Wächter von einem gelben Wirbel umfasst. Nachdem er sich gelegt hatte, sahen sie sich um. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Keine Person war erschienen. Paige rief mal kurz, doch es kam Reaktion. Der Spruch hatte nicht funktioniert. Traurig schaute sie die anderen an. „Mach dir keinen Kopf. Wenigstens hast du es versucht, " sagte Chris und klopfte ihr ermunternd auf die Schulter.

Die an sich schon niederschmetternde Erkenntnis, dass Pipers zehn Monate alter Sohn Wyatt gewissermaßen der neue Lancelot, Piper die Lady vom See waren und sie den dringend gesuchten Artus nicht finden konnten, wurde von der Tatsache überschattet, das Leo plötzlich mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck in die Knie sackte. „Es ist Piper", presste der Wächter mühsam zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Sie ist verletzt …schwer verletzt" „Nicht verzweifeln, Leo", sagte Chris. „Das kommt wieder alles in Ordnung." „Es konnte ja nicht anders sein", dachte der junge Wächter bei sich. Denn schließlich war Piper sein Mum. Wenn sie sterben würde, da würde er ja auch verschwinden, da er ja nicht mehr geboren werden konnte. Da nichts der gleichen gesehen war, war sich Chris der Wahrheit seiner Aussage gegenüber Leo sehr sicher. Leider konnte er diesen Gedanken weder mit Leo, noch mit Phoebe oder Paige teilen. Melanie währe eine Lösung gewesen, doch da er ihr nichts von seiner Herkunft erzählt hatte und sie im Moment, berechtigter Weise, mehr als sauer auf ihn war, musste er wohl oder übel allein damit fertig werden. Leo schien die Aussage des jungen Mannes etwas aufzubauen, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste warum eigentlich. Und weil alle unguten Dinge immer drei sind, schlug nun auch das Pendel über der Karte von San Francisco aus. „Harding Park", verkündete Phoebe. „Wir kümmern uns um Wyatt", erklärten Paige, Melanie und Chris. Phoebe und Leo teleportierten sofort an den Ort, an dem sie Piper vermuteten. Paige trat derweil vor den Laufstall, um Wyatt auf den Arm zu nehmen. Ihr, Melanie und Chris waren klar, dass der Junge in Gefahr schwebte. In Lebensgefahr. Mordaunt legte die sterbende Piper in das weiche Gras. „Keine Sorge, alles läuft nach Plan. Wenn deine Schwestern kommen, um dich zu retten, werde ich mir deinen Sohn holen." Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Wyatt nur der zweite Erbe des Schwertes war und der Erste immer noch zu einem Problem für ihn werden konnte. Aber selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte, hätte er diesen, anderen Erben des Schwertes, erstmal finden und beseitigen müssen. Doch Mordaunt wusste es nicht und so waren die Schwestern und ihre Verbündeten eindeutig im Vorteil. Piper war bereits so schwach, dass sie nicht mehr widersprechen konnte. In einem blauen Funkenregen erschienen Phoebe und Leo. Mordaunt verschwand, noch bevor sich ihre Körper verfestigt hatten. Leo war mit zwei Schritten bei Piper. „Mach schnell", rief Phoebe verzweifelt. „Schon okay", murmelte Leo, von dessen Händen, die er über dem Körper seiner Frau ausstreckte, ein goldenes Leuchten ausging. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden. Endlose Sekunden. Dann schlug Piper die Augen auf. „Wo ist Wyatt?" war ihre erste Frage. Es war nicht alle so gelaufen, wie Mordaunt sich das vorgestellt hatte, aber am Ende hatte sich alles seinem Willen gefügt. Er hatte Excalibur, und der rechtmäßige Erbe des Schwertes war ein Baby, das ihm kaum Widerstand leisten würde. Der teuflische Magier schritt durch das Halliwell – Haus auf den Laufstall zu und hob das Schwert. „Es tut mit Leid, König Wyatt, aber deine Zeit ist zu Ende, bevor sie richtig angefangen hat." Dann stieß er die Klinge mit Wucht in das kleine Bündel, das in dem Laufstall lag. Mordaunt hörte ein Quietschen. Er stach noch einmal zu. Wieder vernahm er ein erbärmliches Quietschen. Er zog die Klinge aus dem Laufstall, und nachdem er die Decke von dem kleinen Körper gelöst hatte, der nun auf der Schwertspitze steckte, blickte er in die Knopfaugen eines Teddys. „Schade, das war sein Lieblingsspielzeug", kommentierte Paige boshaft, die zusammen mit, Melanie und Chris in einem gebührenden Sicherheitsabstand im Raum aufgetaucht war. Mordaunt hob das Schwert. So leicht würde er nicht aufgeben. Er hatte Excalibur. Und damit die Macht. Seine Chancen schwanden allerdings ziemlich schnell, denn in der nächsten Sekunde erschienen auch die übrigen Zauberhaften und ihr Wächter. Paige reichte Wyatt an seine Mutter weiter. „Er hat dich schon vermisst." Die Hexe starrte ihren ehemaligen Mentor voller Verachtung an. „Damit hast du wohn nicht gerechnet, als du heute Morgen aufgestanden bist." Mordaunt wurde sichtlich nervös. „Excalibur ist noch immer mein." „Nicht mehr lange", tat Paige kund. „Wyatt, jetzt bist du dran", flüsterte Leo. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Sohn in der Lage war zu verstehen, worauf es jetzt ankam. Aber schließlich hatte das Kind schon früher erstaunliche Talente an den Tag gelegt und außerdem, war er ja auch einer der zwei Erben des Schwertes. Er war Lancelot. Tatsächlich löste sich das Schwert vor Mordaunts entsetzten Augen auf und erschien schwebend vor dem Baby, als wollte es dem Kleinen seine Hochachtung erweisen Mordaunt war entwaffnet. Jetzt mussten ihn die Zauberhaften nur noch vernichten. Doch dann geschah noch etwas Merkwürdiges. Wyatts Blick ging vom Schwert zu Chris. Er nickte leicht mit Kopf und das Schwert löste sich in einem Funkenregen auf, nur um einen Augenblick später in Chris Hand aufzutauchen. Entsetzt sprangen den junge Mann zurück und lies das Schwert fallen. „Nein, nein", rief er aus. „Wyatt nein, das will ich nicht. Das ist deine Aufgabe." Der kleine Junge schaute Chris nur erwartungsvoll an, fast als wollte er sagen, nein Kumpel, das ist dein Job. „Kwis," sagte er. Die Schwestern und Leo schauten genauso verwundert drein. „Cool! Wyatts erstes Wort", sagte Piper stolz. Die Tatsache das es nicht wie er wartet Mama oder Papa, sondern „Kwis" fand sie allerdings schade. Damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet, wo Wyatt, Chris, zumindest am Anfang nicht so recht vertraut zu haben schien. Die allgemeine Situation verwirte sie jedoch noch mehr. Wyatt hatte das Schwert an Chris weitergeben, anstatt es selbst zu nutzten. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? Mordaunt wollte die allgemeine Verwirrung nutzten um wieder an das Schwert zu gelangen. Doch soweit kam es nicht. Das Schwert fing golden an zu glühen und erschien wieder in Hand des verzweifelten Chris´. Das glühen des Schwertes breitet sich aus, bis es Chris komplett erfasst hatte. Chris wurde immer verzweifelter. Er wollte dieses mörderische Ding nicht. Das war die Aufgabe seines Bruders und König Artus´. Mordaunt riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Nein, dann ist also was an der Geschichte dran. Der Kleine dort ist nur der zweite Herrscher über das Schwert, also Lancelot und du bist das goldene Kind, der rechtmäßige Herrscher über Excalibur." Chris schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Die Schwestern, Melanie und Leo begriffen das Mordaunt recht hatte. Wyatt hatte es bereits vor ihnen allen erkannt. Warum war, Phoebe, Paige und Leo nicht klar. Melanie hingegen, dachte sich ihren Teil, sprach ihn aber nicht aus. Vielleicht dachten Leo und die Schwestern, lag es daran die beiden durch die Tatsache beide Herrscher über Schwert zu sein, in irgendeiner Weise miteinander verbunden waren. „Chris, du musst es tun", rief Phoebe sonst wird Mordaunt uns vernichten. Chris wurde bewusst, dass er wohl wirklich an ihm lag, die Sache hier zu beenden. Zögernd hob er den Arm. Das Schwert setzte sich, telekinetisch, in Richtung Mordaunts in Bewegung. Es bohrte sich durch den Körper des immer noch überraschenden Mannes. Dann explodierte der Widersacher in einer Flammensäule, die fast wie eine kleine Atomexplosion aussah. Das Schwert fiel zu Boden – und blieb mit der Spitze im Marmor stecken. Piper sah ihren Sohn und dann Chris überrascht an. „Gut gemacht, ihr zwei." Sie ging zu Excalibur und zog das Schwert mit einem Ruck aus dem Fußboden. „Jetzt müssen wir das Ding aber erst mal verstauen, damit du dir nicht wehtust, Wyatt." „Oder was meist du Chris? Eigentlich ist es ja dein Schwert und Wyatt´s nur in zweiter Linie." Chris schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Er wollte immer noch nichts mit dem Schwert zu tun haben, auch wenn er nun mit Sicherheit wusste, was er während der Nachforschungen in den letzten zwei Tagen bereits befürchtet hatte, dass er der rechtmäßige Erbe des Schwertes war, vor seinem Bruder. Doch warum hatte das Schwert sich in der Zukunft gegen ihn gestellt, ihm sogar starke Verletzung zugefügt, wenn er doch der rechtmäßige Besitzer war. Er traute dem Schwert nicht. „Vorerst will ich es nicht", sagte Chris. „Pack es ruhig erstmal außer Sicht- und Reichweite. Wenn ich mich bereit dafür fühle, werde ich es dir sagen und mich damit auseinander setzten." „In Ordnung", sagte Piper und nickte. Wyatt, du bekommst es auch erst in die Finger, wenn du achtzehn bist", sagte sie. „Keine schlechte Idee. Je später, desdo besser", erwiderte Chris. Sie schob Excalibur wieder in den Findling und ein goldenes Leuchten verriet, dass es sich fremden Händen auch in Zukunft hartnäckig verweigern würde. „Und wie geht es dir?" erkundigte sich Paige. „Ganz gut so weit. Wenn man von dem Punkt absieht das ich das mächtigste Schwerte, das jemals existierte, im Haus habe und die Lady vom See bin. Sowie mein ältester Sohn der zweite Erbe ist und unser neurotischer Wächter des Lichtes aus der Zukunft der rechtmäßige Erbe, also Artus ist, aber die Herrschaft über das Schwert ablehnt, einfach super", antworte Piper. Sie deutet auf den Findling: „Kannst du den auf den Dachboden verfrachten?" Paige nickte. „Kein Problem." Einen Augenblick später war der Koloss endlich aus ihrem Wintergarten verschwunden. „Hast du an die Möbel gedacht?", fragte Piper besorgt. Ein lautes Klirren aus dem zweiten Stock machte jede weitere Antwort überflüssig. Wieder ein Möbelstück den Weg alles Vergänglichen gegangen. „Tut mir Leid", sagte Paige kleinlaut. „Schon gut", lachte Piper und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Leo, Phoebe, Melanie und Chris fielen erleichtert in ihr Lachen mit ein.


	24. Was die Zukunft bringt?

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Bitte lest auch das Nachwort. Es enthält noch eine interessante Information.

Jetzt viel Spaß ...

* * *

**Kapitel 23 – Was die Zukunft bringt?**

„Und du Chris", sagte Leo. Vielen Dank. Es tut mir leid, dass wir dir nicht getraut haben. Doch über die Sache mit dem Zaubern und das mit Wyatts Geschwistern müssen wir uns nochmals unterhalten." „Gern geschehen", sagte Chris und war froh endlich das Vertrauen seiner Familie gewonnen zu haben, ohne ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass er mit ihnen verwandt ist. „Zaubern?" fragt Piper. „Ja, das ist eine lange Geschichte, Piper. Zuviel für heute", sagte Leo und wand sich Chris zu. „Das heißt nicht, das du nicht noch eine Erklärung schuldig bist, Junior." Chris musste lächeln, so hatte sein Dad ihn auch genannt, als er klein gewesen war und sein Dad wenigsten gelegentlich für ihn da war. Er schaute Leo und die anderen an. „In Ordnung. Das werde ich zu gegebener Zeit dann tun", sagte er. „So weit es geht, ohne das ich mich verrate", dachte er sich. Nachdem sie Pipers selbst gemachtes Abendessen genossen hatten. Verabschiedeten Chris und Melanie sich von Baby Wyatt, den Schwestern und Leo und Chris beamte sie Beiden in sein Hinterzimmer, ins P3 zurück. Heute war Ruhetag und so konnten sich die Beiden ganz ungestört unterhalten. „So, Wyatt hat also einen Bruder. Danke das du mir nichts davon gesagt hast, ich hätte den Schwestern, dein Geheimnis nicht verraten. Ich bin zwar stur, aber nicht dumm." „Ach, Melanie. Wie gesagt, es tut mir leid. Ich fühlte mich einfach noch bereit, egal wem, zu erklären wer ich bin. Hättest du das gekonnt? Einfach mal so einem fast fremden Menschen zu erzählen: Hei, ich bin Christopher Perry Halliwell und der kleine Bruder der zukünftigen Quelle des Bösen. Es ist so schon alles schwer genug." Melanie war böse auf ihn gewesen, doch wie er nun so vor ihr stand und mit ihr über das redete, was er immer noch keinem anderen sonst anvertrauen konnte, wurde ihr klar, das Chris es nicht böse gemeint hatte. Ihr Zorn auf ihn verrauschte etwas. Chris war jetzt klar, dass er Melanie vertrauen konnte, also erzählte er ihr noch so vieles anderes. Melanie hörte ihm zu und das war alles war Chris im Augenblick brauchte. Er würde Leo und den Schwestern einiges erklären müssen, doch er war nicht mehr allein mit seinen Sorgen und Problem. Nun hatte er Melanie an seiner Seite. Das Schicksal hatte gewollt, das sie miteinander arbeiten und aufeinander aufpassten. Denn schließ war sie ein Hexe und er ihr Wächter des Lichtes, also ihr Lehrmeister und Beschützer. Anderseits war er „Artus" und sie „Merlin" was sie zum seinem Lehrer und Beschützer machte. Kurz gesagte, die Beiden standen sie gleichberechtigt gegenüber. Außerdem war Melanie sehr nett. Wenn er nicht bereits mit Bianca verlobt gewesen wäre, hätte vielleicht etwas aus ihnen werden können, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Melanie wollte mal wieder nach Hause und da sie für das Erste alles erledigt hatten, konnte sie das auch tun. Chris, wollte sie nicht allein nach Hause gehen lassen und beamte sie nach Hause. Zum Abschied gab er ihr einen guten Nachtkuss, auf die Wange. Sie lächelte ihn an und gab ihm ebenfalls einen guten Nachtkuss. „Bis bald Chris und schlaffe gut. Ich freue mich schon auf unser nächstes Abenteuer." „Du auch", erwiderte er. „Ich freue mich auch." Dann drehte er sich um und beamte davon." Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Melanie ihrem Bett und Chris auf seinem Sofa im P3 ein. Phoebe und Paige waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch bereits erschöpft in ihren Betten eingeschlafen. Die einzigen, die noch wach waren, waren Piper und Leo, die gerade den kleinen Wyatt ins Bett gebracht hatten. Ihr Liebe würde weiter Leben und sie noch zwei Kinder bekommen. Die Beiden kuschelten sich zusammen in ihr Bett und schliefen einen kurzen Augenblick später

Für heute war alles ruhig im Leben der Halliwells und deren Freunde, aber ein neues Abenteuer würde bestimmt bald, vielleicht schon am nächsten Tag, auf sie warten.

-- Ende –


	25. Nachwort

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Nachwort:**

An alle Fans !!!

Vielen Dank für euere Treue und das fleißige Feedback. Das war es erstmal mit Chris, Melanie, Excalibur und den Halliwells. Solltet ihr Ideen haben, wie es mit Chris, Melanie und den Anderen weitergehen könnte, sagt mir Bescheid. Möglicherweise eine Geschichte über Melanie, Chris zweiteiligem, neuem, Schützling oder den zwei Wächtern des Lichtes Kira O´Hara oder Evan Cortez? Wenn ihr Ideen und Wünsche dazu habt, lasst es mich wissen

Sollte ihr keine haben, ist das auch nicht so schlimm. Denn ich arbeite bereits an einer weiteren Story. Die Geschichte von Chris und Melanie geht weiter.

Demnächst in: 

**- Zurück nach Walhalla -**

Tausend Dank und viele Spaß beim Lesen meiner anderen Geschichten

Bis bald und viele Grüße  
Whitelightner78


End file.
